The Traitor's House
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: Thundercats 2011 AU What happened to the cats after the fall of Thundera? Grune returns to the Black Pyramid after his failure at the Clouds Peak Mine. Tortured by pain and desire, he looks into hunting someone down from year ago- R
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R

Genre: Drama

Warnings: This story deals with serious topics: slavery, racism, inequality, sexual themes, and rape (not shown). The proper use of the word "bastard" is used.

Disclaimer: All Thundercats characters belong to Warner Brothers, and are used without permission. All OCs belong to me known as of .

Prologue:

It was forty years before the fall of Thundera. The cats held third earth in their paw, and there was no one to challenge their authority. By sword and by claw, they ruled all – and all other races bowed down before them.

The moon rose high over the city. Unseen by any one, the patriarch to a merchant family walked out into his back courtyard. It was one he hardly visited, for it was used by the servants to gather water and chop wood. But it was hidden and ignored, which suited his purposes perfectly. Under his arm he carried a squirming bundle. He came to the well, and looked down. Yes, it was deep enough. The kitten's cries would never be heard down there.

"Master, Stop!" voices cried as the kitchen's back door flew open. An old serpent threw herself down at his feet. "Please, Master! Have mercy!"

"Nev! Get out of the way! Or so help me, I'll throw you down there with this bastard!" the merchant fumed.

"Please master! Please! The cub can't help what he is!"

"I don't care! I won't have a stranger's brat in the house!"

"Master, whoever sired this cub had royal blood! Look at his mane!"

"Fool!" the merchant hissed. "You think I don't see it! So will everyone else! Everyone will know this is a bastard son from a bastard son! No I won't have it! Now get out of the way!"

The snake wept, kissing the cat's feet. "Master, Please! I'll take the cub; I'll cut his hair every day. Every day, so no one will ever know. I'll raise him here, with me, so you don't have to look at your wife's disgrace! I have served your family for more generations than I can remember, and I have never asked for anything. Only I ask now, spare his life!"

The merchant looked at the huddling weeping form at his feet, and then at the wailing infant in his paw. He looked at the well, and then up at the lit windows at his own house.

"Master, since this cub isn't yours, you don't have to consider him for any inheritance." Nev pleaded. "He can work for the family and the family has nothing to gain but profit from his efforts."

This merchant's ears perked up with interest. "I have your word then, Nev? You will assume all responsibility for raising this mistake and training him so he might be of some use?"

The tear stained serpent nodded.

The merchant sighed and handed her the squalling infant.

"I have forgotten our founding patriarch liked your mind as much as your body. I wonder what he would think now, hmm?" he mused.

"Sir, if I have your permission, I would like to name this cub for him. I will personally see he does not bring it to disgrace."

The merchant nodded. "Since you were his concubine, I have no doubt you will see the name honored. Now off with you, and keep that brat from my sight."

Not daring to push her master's generosity any further, Nev bowed and bolted to the kitchen. She rocked the crying cub gently.

"Roj. Shhh, Roj. You're safe now. Hush cub, it's all right." She took some milk from a pitcher, and put it into a baby bottle. She sat down on a chair in the dark, and fed the infant. He sucked hungrily.

"There, Roj. That's it." She whispered. She kissed his hairy head. "Grow strong, little kitten. Grow strong, and grow up so you can set me free. For five hundred years I've been slave to this house. But you, little one, my cub, my own, _you_ are going to set me free."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello- just want to say I love the new Thundercats show. I have a plot bunny in my brain that will not leave me alone. Any one familiar with anything I've written fanfic wise ( on ), knows I do not shy away from original characters. This story has four- and they are all mine :P The rest are borrowed without asking. If you don't like developed OCs, then this story may not be for you.

The Traitor's House by

"All animals are equal, but some are more equal than others."- George Orwell, Animal Farm

Chapter One: The Scandal

He was a traitor of questionable lineage. His name was Roj and his scandal had been the talk of Thundera. When the scandal erupted it was written about extensively in pamphlets sold in the slums. Lion-O was too young to understand the full implications when it happened. Tygra however was not, and read the tabloids secretly. For King Claudius had forbidden the shameful things on the royal grounds.

But it was what everyone whispered about. In fact, it became such an embarrassment that the king sent one of his upcoming generals to deal with the problem. Grune was dispatched, and returned in a month's time.

"My lord," Grune bowed. "The matter has been dealt with."

The king nodded and nothing more was said. Claudius assumed nothing more _needed_ to be said- that the shameful business had been appropriately "put to bed."

But he was mistaken.

Three weeks later a private letter arrived to the king. Tygra and Lion-O watched their father's face contort in shock and the outrage as he read the scroll over and over again. The king burned the offending document and left the throne room without a word.

The next day in court, King Claudius decreed "Let all communal and personal property belonging to Roj, be turned over to his long suffering mate Shenna, in order to compensate her for her suffering. It is by royal command that I hereby dissolve all matrimonial bonds between her and the traitor Roj. Henceforth, he is exiled until the end of his days."

So of course, once again the black market pamphlets surged in popularity. For everyone wanted to know what was said. Speculations flew far and wide. Lion-o asked his brother privately about it.

"This isn't a matter for cubs, Lion-o."Tygra dismissed.

Years passed.

Then one day while over looking some tech in the black market, Lion-o's eye caught a glimpse of some worn booklets tied together with used string.

"What's that?" the prince asked.

"Oh those?" the black market merchant shrugged. "Just trashy reading. It's about the Roj scandal."

Lion-O looked at him blankly. The hidden meaning of it was lost to him.

"That's right. You were just a cub when that mess happened. Well your father did right by keeping this from your ears. But I think you're old enough now to handle it."

"How much?"

"Consider it on the house." the merchant laughed. "You should know your own history, after all."

Surprised, the young prince took the booklets. He noticed they were the size of his paw, for easy concealment he guessed. He tucked them under his cloak and left the shop.

It was hard for him to find a quiet place where he could read away from prying eyes. At last he settled on a tree in a rarely used quart yard and settled himself in the thick of branches so he could not be seen. He sat on a branch and took out the pamphlets.

The first one read:

WIFE DISCOVERES SNAKE MISTRESS OF HUSBAND.

Lion-o's eyes widened. "Wow. No wonder everyone was talking." A mistress was scandalous enough. Affairs did happen, though not openly discussed. But with someone from another species? In one move this Roj had broken one of most ingrained Taboos of Thunderan society, and isolated himself from his own kind.

Lion-o read on. This Roj was a spice merchant, and one of the few of the non warriors who had gone beyond the city walls. He had made a fortune from exotic spices, and apparently his tastes ran not only to exotic foods but women as well. His wife was living in Thundera in an expensive house rivaling the nobles for opulence when this scandal broke out. There were no cubs, which was all the better.

The Wife, Shenna, had gone to the port of Talam to the East. Talam was a neutral port, and all sorts of things went on there, it was rumored. She had gone to surprise her husband, but instead received the shock of her nine lives. According to her interview, He had a mansion he had bought in the upper class section of the port town. There she found them together.

Found them together? Lion-o thought. That could only mean one thing.

On the next page was crude drawing of a young Thundearn entwined with a voluptuous serpent woman. His back legs were wrapped tightly around her hips right above where her tail began. His left paw was on one of her large breasts. Her body seemed to be covered with scales and she was drawn with her large fangs exposed. She looked like she was to eat her lover after their tryst.

"It could have only been in Talam where the species mix with no shame!" Shenna was quoted. The article then described how the marriage between her and the straying Roj had been arranged by their two merchant families so to capitalize on all monetary connections for maximum profit.

What a profit, indeed! Concluded the article

The next document reported how sales to the Roj's house of Spices had plummeted due to the scandal. The wife was in quite a state- furious at her spouse, yet dependant on him for her survival. She had already stated that she would have to go into her dowry money. The paper predicted that if things did not turn around the business would be done for and the family destitute. And what were her husband's words?

Nothing. He had said nothing.

The next edition escalated the scandal. The headline read:

WIFE'S DOWERY USED TO PURCHASE SNAKE CONCUBINE.

"Wow." Lion-o said to himself. "This guy just gets worse and worse."

It was then described in detail the type of snake that had brought a respectable family to its knees. She was named Nagita, but for some strange reason Roj in question called her "the lady Nagita". The impudence of this title was harped on for several paragraphs- what a farce it made of any royal or noble heritage. For it was well known that the snake women- Naja as they were called- were highly prized in the pleasure trade, for their skills and for their longevity. For the serpents had been blessed by whatever demon they worshiped with unnatural long life- the average life span being 600 years. So it was possible for a Thunderan to have a Naja pleasure slave that never seemed to age- that remained seemingly eternally young. A much sought after bonus.

According to the tabloid, this infamous Nagita had been a dancer at some higher class brothel, where Roj spent some of his free nights. The writer went on to discuss at length the Naja's typical gyrating dances; blatantly delighting in the details. Apparently it was from here, that Roj spent his wife's dowry to pay off the snake's debt to owners of the brothel. The worse thing about being long lived, the article said, is the more you lived the higher your debts went.

What was worse is that though his deviance was discovered- Roj made no move to hide it. Quite the contrary, according to the article Roj took his "snake harlot" out in public: to the local tavern, to the shops, to the theatre. There was another crude drawing of a cat and Naja arm in arm in some public square. The snake wore a slave collar with the Thundera symbol on the center of it. It was scandalous and would enrage the public.

As it did. Several editions followed, always with the same sordid descriptions of Roj's total lack of propriety. Many citizens wrote in decrying his behavior and demanded the death of his slave. Or at least this Nagita should be put in the stocks to be publically humiliated. After all she only did as she was commanded, one reader commented. However, Roj should be forced to stand trial for adultery and perhaps treason. His guilt was inescapable.

Meanwhile, Shenna was written about extensively saying about how their business was suffering, and how she had returned to her parent's house. She had also now mentioned that Roj had been physically abusive to her, making him even more despised if possible. She also mentioned that he also had a snake cook as a slave at his home in Talam. There this cook made meals that were fine enough to be served to the royal family. And these fine meals were served to an adulterer and his whore, who did not deserve them. Again the public was outraged.

"Wow." Lion-o said. He could feel the hate and envy leap off the printed page. He was glad for a moment that Roj had never returned home, for he certainly would have been killed by a mob. In fact there were many editions that dealt with many theories and guesses as to what Roj was up to. And the biggest mystery of all was how Roj still continued to flourish finically, despite Claudius decree. His success was even more of an insult to the Thunderan people, the tabloid stated.

The last pamphlet was published a month after all the others. And it contained the worse insult of all: Roj's own words.

He had written apparently not only to the King, but sent message to the tabloid as well. The tabloid published a letter for the reading public. Roj denounced his own species for their cruelty. He himself was cruel and merciless with his words, accusing his own kind of being nothing more than tyrants who were hated world over. It was better to stand apart from his own species, than be with them when the tide inevitably changed against them. For the victors would become the vanquished, and masters the slaves.

These last words had the odd echo of prophesy in them, Lion-o thought. He remembered when he first read Roj's words he was shocked at the merchant's self hatred and disgust at his own kind. For no cat had ever walked away from the pride before, to live among savages and slaves- preferring their company to his own kin.

And yet, the unthinkable had come to pass: Thundera had fallen, and it's people the vanquished.

All of these memories flooded into the young lord's mind as he stood before a worn wooden gate that surrounded the entrance to a port town. In the weather beaten letters a sign read: Talam. Lion-o saw a great expanse of sea behind it, with large ships coming to and fro.

"Isn't this the town where that traitor lives?" Tygra said. "The one they wrote about a few years ago?"

Lion-o nodded and said nothing.

"I wonder if that traitor will have the courage to show his face." Tygra mused. "I've always been curious as to what he really looks like. Well that and that woman of his."

Lion-o scowled at his brother.

"Oh come on." the tiger argued. "Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious."

"Well regardless, we need supplies and we still haven't gotten that blasted book fixed up to Thundertank yet."Pantro said. "That blasted thing is making the Thundertank malfunction every time I turn around."

Lion-o nodded.

"Let's get what we need and get out of here." He didn't want to say it, but there was an aura around the place that set him on edge. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, and did not wish to discuss it.

"Let's see what other damage we can cause."Tygra teased Pantro, and the general opened the hood to the thundertank.

To be continued in Chapter 2: The Traitor


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: the traitor

Talam was full of exotic languages and peoples. It seemed every race in thundera had at least one representative. The market area was the largest Lion-o had seen, and it was no wonder for trade was the life blood of the city. Everything from food, to tech, to scrolls, to weapons was here and sold freely. It made Lion-o feel almost dizzy to see this much activity.

The tech stall advertised as "Kai's Junkshop" captured Lion-o's attention immediately. But he hesitated seeing the owner of the stall was a lizard. He wore high tech round glasses, arm bands, and a blaster at his hip. Lion-o reminded himself that this was a neutral port. Talam had no connection with the invasion and sacking of Thundera, nor did its inhabitants. But this lizard still could be sympathetic with Sylthe's army, or worse Mum-ra. Snarf put his ears back, gazing at the lizard. The young king decided it was best not to risk it, pulling his cloak closer. But the shop owner did not seem to notice him. He was surrounded by a throng of buyers, and he turning this way and that to tend to them. The lizard's nostrils flared, perhaps in irritation at the chaos around him. Lion-o made his retreat.

However, as the young lion rounded the corner, the lizard's eyes studied his every move. He shook his head and chuckled to himself. Even a mob, a lizard could always find a cat. Always. A cat's smell was strong and unmistakable. If this cat was who he suspected, Kai would make sure to tell his contact as soon as possible.

Lion-o almost tripped over the Thunder kittens. He grumbled quietly. The Wileys had whined and mewed, begging the lion to go to the neutral city. Finally they tagged along regardless of his decidedly telling them 'no'. Their curiosity was insatiable, and from the look of Wilykat's bloated bag, he had been busy.

"So what was Tygra talking about, Lion-o?" Wilykat asked. "About that woman."

Lion-o felt his cheeks get red.

"What? Oh that. Nothing for kittens to worry about."

"All adults say that." The kitten rolled his eyes.

"Ooooo" Wilykit teased. "Tygra likes someone!"

"What?" Lion- o asked, annoyed, feeling much older than he had a few moments ago. "It's not like that at all."

Then something made both kittens immediately drop the subject and their ears perked up. They exchanged looks.

"Did you hear that, sis?"

"I sure did." She nodded. "Well meet you back at the thundertank, Lion-o." And with out a word, the two ran off.

Lion-o felt his stomach lurch. He still had a little money from his sword competition venture, and his hunger demanded satisfaction. He followed his nose to food court. It was full of every delicacy imaginable, and then some. There were drinks, vegetables, chickens, wild hog and more and abundance of food the like of which Lion-o had only seen in his own native land. He bought some jerky and was chewing on a piece, when he saw him.

Lion-o did a double take. Certainly that couldn't be him, he thought. But it had to be. The tabloids did capture Roj's likeness, and there was no other cat here in Talam. But Roj seemed so...ordinary. The scandal sheets had made him larger than life, so Lion-o expected him to be tall. But Roj was short and blocky. He had never lifted a sword in his life, it was plain to see. He was too round around the middle for any warrior. His clothing was of the Merchant caste: a grey tunic with modest embroidery. Black pants went into boots that shone with brass coin buttons.

But the most scandalous thing about this traitor was the thing the tabloids did not show, the thing they did not discuss. Roj had much puma blood in him, which was easy to see. However no one else, but a lion's descendant could have his brown mane. The thick hair went from his head and down to his middle back. His grey tunic was lower in the back to accommodate it.

"What are you?" Lion-o asked himself. Snarf replied.

The thunderan traitor had not noticed Lion-o. Instead, Roj went a street cart overloaded with food. He tucked the blue book he was carrying under his arm, and scratched his furry mane.

"The eggs fresh?" Roj asked.

"Came in this morning." the vender replied.

"Great. I'll take three of your devian eggs with a cup of jala tea."

"Good." The vender nodded. "I just finished making them less than an hour ago."

"I know. I smelled them. She likes them hot. And a hog roast sandwich for me- heavy on the veg."

The vender wrapped the sandwich quickly, and handed it to Roj. He took a large bite, as three boiled eggs were arranged delicately on a ceramic plate. Roj's sandwich leaked on the book as he took a second bite.

"Mother's Whiskers!"

The vender smiled and shook his head. "You work in curses like some in paints, Roj." He took the book and wiped it down with a clean rag. "There you go."

"It doesn't look stained, does it?" Roj asked between bites. The concern was heavy in his voice.

"I don't think so."

"Good. It just came in. She's been waiting for that whisker thing for weeks."

"Who dies in this one? The wizard this time?"

"I don't know." he took another big bite of this sandwich, and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "She'll tell me later."

"Must be nice having someone else do your reading for you."

"Among other things."

The cart owner gave a knowing laugh. "Later then. Oh, by the way- I need to get some more anise from you."

"Okay come on over, when you get a chance."

"My usual discount, for her eggs?"

"Please say it a little louder. I don't' think everyone heard you." Roj frowned.

"Oh sorry. You know you could get chicken eggs..."

"Nah." He shrugged wiping his mouth with his paw.

"They are far less trouble. And cheaper."

"No thanks. I want her to have only the best."

"Oh love makes everyone the fool I guess. You ever regret it?"

"Never." Roj put his coins on the cart's top. Then he wiped his paws. He left holding up the plate of eggs and book like they were gifts for royalty.

Watching this exchange left Lion-o with more questions than answers. He knew the tabloids were bound to exaggerate on some details. But it seemed here that the rumors were totally different from reality. Roj's lineage had never been discussed at length. It was mentioned only that it was questionable. But it was far more than that. And it also occurred to Lion-o that one question had never been asked: Why. Why did Roj leave Thundera? He had a feeling he had just heard some of that answer.

He wondered if he should initiate one contact with this exile. After all, he was lord of the thundercats and Roj might have some valuable information. But Roj was exiled at his father's command. Should he overturn something is father had done? Tygra would have called him insane. But, he reminded himself, Tygra's not king. I am.

"I don't think the only way to rule is with a sword." Lion-o remembered these words, and decided he would pay Roj a visit after dropping off the supplies with the others.

In the shadows, the lizard Kai watched Lion-o and Snarf leave towards the city gates. He reached to his belt pulled a button off the side. It would have appeared too many as coin decorating his belt. But a knowing eye would have seen this was a long range communicator. He pressed it, and it lit up with a small red light.

"This is Kai, can any one read me?"

A static filled voice replied. "Come in."

"Possible lead on target."

"Confirm identity. Then report back in."

"Over and out."

- To be continued.

Next Chapter: The spices of El-Dara


	4. Chapter 4

Just a few tidbit from me- the show is due to start soon and I was debating if I should try to incorporate what i see, or abandon this story as I watch more canon. I have decided not to abandon it, but to keep going. The story won't leave me alone. I have to finish it- I have no choice. :P

Hope you all enjoy! Please R & R!

Chapter 3: The Spices of El- Dara

"Red wire to the green. Red wire to the green. Red wire to the green."

Tygra told himself this over and over again as he reached under the dashboard. He thought of rewiring the book to the thundertank's central operating system via the beta nero-net, as opposed to the primary one. That might help it cool down, as he suspected it was the information overload from the book to the tank that was causing the malfunctions. But that involved rewiring the board, and at best it was tricky for it was delicate and far from reach.

"Red wire to green. Green. Green."

For a moment Tygra wondered if she might be green. Or blue or brown. The Naja came in all different colors, even red. The crude drawings had been published in sepia, as it was the cheapest ink to come by in the slums. The artist was amateur at best. Still the drawings did enough to stir the curiosity of very male in the kingdom. And sometimes they stirred more than just curiosity.

"Red wire to green. Green..."

He imagined the curve of a hip down to the tail. And then there was the swelling of full breasts. Green. Or maybe aqua skin with intricate scale patterns, gliding up and down her curves.

"That would be _nice_. Green to red."

The circuit board surged with power, and there was the strong stench of burning wire. The entire thunder tank bucked in rebellion.

"Blast it!" Panthro cursed. "What are you doing?"

Tygra's mind was jerked back out of his reverie. He thought up an excuse for his error, and thought it up quick.

"Just ruling out possibilities."

"That's the fourth one you've ruled out in the past twenty minutes!"

"Never rush genius."

Panthro sighed in disgust. Tygra heard him reach up and slam the cockpit lid closed.

"Listen, why don't you do us both a favor and go clear your mind?"

The tiger slid out from underneath the dashboard and looked at Panthro questioningly."What do you mean?"

"You know_ exactly_ what I mean." Panthro said lowly. "I can't work with you when your this damn distracted. You haven't stopped thinking about that woman since your brother left."

"Don't be absurd."

"Listen, we're not doing any good here. Go into town and take a look, since you're so curious. Then when you come back we can actually focus on the task!"

Tygra paused for a moment. He recalled his clandestine meetings with female courtiers, always away from Claudius disapproving eye. He had even had two competing over him once, that had been great sport. He realized how long it had been since he had seen a woman, unclothed. Cheetra was beyond question, for the clerics never engaged in casual flirtations, let alone affairs. Now that she was the last cleric, she carried the traditions in her heart as never before. Again the image of an unclothed woman came to his mind, and it transformed from cat to serpent, with aqua skin.

He decided. He had to see this Nagita. Maybe if he went about it just the right way, he could arrange to have the pleasure of her company for an hour or two. Traitor or not, the promise of thunderan gold would be sure to sway Roj.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour." Tygra said sitting up.

"You'll be back when you'll be back." Panthro said bluntly. "Don't take me for a fool. I'm not some novice in these matters like you're brother."

"You wanna come along?"

"No. No woman is worth this much trouble, let alone a blasted reptile."

"I'm going to leave my armor here." Tygra mused. "I might have more success if I'm better dressed."

"Hmph. Suit yourself."

* * *

><p>Kai followed the scent of the cat for about two blocks. He could afford to stay out of eyesight, because it was smell that guided him, not his eyes. But his eyes scanned the rooftops for movement. He hoped there would be no interference. His contact would be eagerly waiting his news. If this cat was in fact the lord of the thundercats, then his presence would change everything. But there could be no mistake. He thought he recognized the sword the cat wore, but he had been too far away to get a good look without giving himself away. But the fact that this visitor was a lion was something that gave Kai hope that the quarry had finally been found. But he reminded himself, Roj had a mane too, and in no way he was royalty.<p>

No he had to get closer to be sure. He could not tell his contact it was time to act without be 100% sure. The risk was too great.

Something moved in the shadows of the rooftops. Kai froze and stood perfectly still.

The cat's smell was getting farther and father away from him, and he cursed his bad luck. But he saw the movement again, and his eyes narrowed. Recognition flashed in his eyes. Kai kicked the dirt madly

and turned away. He would have to pick up the cat's scent later, and follow it. There was someone else up there he knew it. He only hoped the cat would be stupid enough to

return to town, where he could get him alone.

"There's more than one way to skin a cat," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>It was the word "El-Dara" that caught the Wiley's attention and immediately drove all else from their young minds. The name cut through all the noise of the market place, and made all other questions unimportant. Lion-o didn't seem to hear it, but the twins played it no mind. They bolted from him towards the voice, maneuvering through a sea of people, covering several blocks.<p>

"El-Dara spices!" a feminine voice called out again.

The Spice shop was made of the same worn lumber as all the others around it, but that was where all shabbiness ended. Compared to the neighbors, it burst with color and vibrancy. From the ceiling hung various bulbs, leaves and gourds. One the counters there were bowls full of herbs and spices of all colors and smells. Hanging from the counter was a bold red sign, with gold letters on it. Wilykit wondered what it said, and for a moment wished she could have understood letters more. But her parent's death left her with no time to study.

"Fresh shipment from El-Dara has just come in!" the shop clerk yelled out.

The shop clerk was a creature...a woman the likes of which the twins had never seen before. She was turquoise and her skin seemed to have smooth scales all over it. She wore a modest white apron, and the color of white and blue reminded WilyKat of the sky. She had a snakes body beginning somewhere around her hips, he wasn't sure where. She had long black braids that ended in beads and feathers of all different color. .Her hair and a single brass bracelet were her only decoration.

"Are they really from El-Dara?" Wilykat asked, peeking over the wooden counter.

For a moment the lady seemed taken surprised at the sight of them, but she quickly regained her composure.

"Of course."She smiled. "We've been in trading with them for several years. We are the only spice trader in the district to do so. The spices are on the expensive side, but you get what you pay for."

"What are you?" WilyKit asked.

"A naja. You won't see too many of us around." the clerk explained."Now what can I get for you? Some cinnamon maybe, or did your parents give you a list."

Ignoring the sting of pain the word "parents" brought, WilyKat pressed.

"Oh. We don't want to buy anything. But can you tell us where El-Dara is?"

She shook her head. "I can't tell you that. It's a trade secret."

"Please." WilyKit whined. "we've been looking for forever."

At this the snake woman laughed. "I think you're a little young to be talking about 'forever.'"

"Well, uhm, long enough." WilyKit argued.

"Please."

"Hmm. that depends. Ill tell you if you can answer my riddle."

The twins nodded.

"Not silver and not gold" the naja said. "what is the treasure of El-Dara yet untold?"

"Spices?" Wilykit asked, looking at the counter.

"Very astute." the naja replied. "But wrong. Sorry. Your turn."

"Emeralds." Wilykat replied.

The naja shook her head.

"Pearls? Sapphires? Rubies?"

"No, no and no. Sorry but I can't share trade secrets."

"Oh, but what if we trade you some music for it?" Wilykit asked. She took her round flute out and began to play. The naja closed her eyes and listened, seemingly lost in a trance.

"Where is El-Dara?" WilyKat asked.

The naja's eyes snapped open. "I told you I couldn't share trade secrets."

Surprised that the flute had no effect upon her, WilyKat stammered. "Oh. OK."

"I've already given you more than enough chances." the snake woman said. "But I will turn a blind eye if you want me too, for some information."

She pointed to WilyKat's swollen bag.

"You may not have a thief catcher in Thundera, but we have one here in Talam. And he doesn't care about how young or poor you are. And he takes paws. Certainly everything you have in there is legally yours, correct?"

Understanding her meaning, WilyKat nodded. "Of course."

She was bent in towards WilyKat's ear, and was just about to ask something when a voice interrupted her.

"Are these street urchins bothering you?" a threatening voice growled.

Wilykat turned to see the face the older cat Lion-o. He had a book under his arm and was holding a plate of eggs.

"These street urchins aren't bothering you, are they?" a gruff voice growled.

"No, Roj. I'm fine." the Naja answered.

Wilykat turned and was face to face with another Thunderan. He was carrying a plate of eggs and had a book tucked under his arm.

"Wow!" wily kit said. "How did you escape? We didn't see you when we left Thundera."

The cat scowled. "Of course not. I haven't set foot in that damned place in over ten years. Now do you have business here?"

"Well-"

The merchant gave the plate of eggs to the shop clerk. She smiled and began to eat one immediately.

"Then get lost." the merchant dismissed, without a second look. "I don't give to beggars, and I don't believe in charity."

The wileys frowned in disappointment, but felt it was better not push their luck. The locked eyes with the naja woman again, then left.

"That was a little harsh, my love." the naja said to Roj when they were alone.

"Hmph. I don't want to take a chance."

"They were asking about El-Dara."

Here Roj gave her a started look.

"Oh relax." she said. "They didn't know the answer."

Roj's shoulders relaxed. "That's a relief. You know we might see more cats now that the city's fallen."

"I'm surprised we haven't seen more before now." the snake replied.

Roj was quiet for a moment. "I don't know how you can even look at them...after what happened."

She leaned over the counter and touched his shoulder. He turned to her.

"Because I don't see him. I see you."

They touched foreheads together for a moment and breathed into each other's space.

"I love you, Nagita." Roj whispered.

"I know old cat. Who else would put up with you?" she teased.

Roj playfully stuck her tongue out at her. They both laughed.

* * *

><p>Tygra was never comfortable with the mixing of cultures. He often shook his head with the way his brother openly talked with other races. The lizards in the stocks, the pedlars, the pirates. What they were made no difference to Lion-o. It made the tiger uneasy. What would his father had said? Tygra missed the days of Thundera, and not simply for Claudius. Thundera was a world with rules, and those created order. Everyone knew their place and stayed in it. The world beyond the walls was chaos. As he looked around at the market place with his air full of the gibberish of other languages, not to mention the other races vulgar appearance and stink. It made him painfully home sick.<p>

He had come in the side entrance to avoid being seen by either Lion-o or the twins. He had no wish to have it known his curiosity and other urges had gotten the better of his cool head. Again he thought to those occasional clandestine meetings. The palace at night was full of dark pockets, so i made such encounters far easier. Tygra laughed to himself. Lion-o meowed after the girls, but he made them meow for him.

What noise would the naja make for him, he wondered. He smiled to himself at the thought of it.

And above Tygra, clinging to the side of a building two reptilian eyes watched him. The chameleon blinked. The lion had gotten away from him, and Khamai wondered if he could sense he was being followed. But here was the other royal cat, and fool had left his armor behind for whatever reason. Khamai thought for moment. One cat is as good as another, he thought. A shot to injure him, and then he could cart him off, to take him to slythe. Enough torture should get the results they need, and the tiger would be sure to give up the whereabouts of the others.

Torture always worked. Always. But Khamai knew the other reason why Slythe had put out orders to bring one back alive. There were rumors that the brotherhood had contacted the cats. And a war from within as well as without,was very dangerous. It would cripple Slythe's operations, and the general knew it. Worst yet, if the rumors about the brotherhood were true there was even a greater risk.

It might actually help the cats win.

Khamai shook his head. He couldn't think about that. He wouldn't think about that! He told himself to focus on the task. A shot to the kidney should do it. It wouldn't kill the tiger out right, but it should do enough damage to incapacitate him. And it would make him weaker under torture, and thus more likely to talk.

But the question was when and where. But Khamai was patient. He would wait.

* * *

><p>Lion-o felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to stand up. He was being followed. He couldn't see who, for when he turned around he saw no one. But snarf complained at his feet.<p>

"Easy, snarf." the king said. "We don't want to tip him off."

But he couldn't lead who ever was following him back to the others.

"Quick snarf, follow me." he whispered.

Lion-o made a quick dodge to the right. He darted this way and that among the throng of peoples, and he found his feet going downward. He smelled the salty air, closer and closer as he zig zagged towards the port. If the market place was busy, the port was even more so. There the ships brought in massive pallets of items to be sorted and sold. He looked over his shoulder again and saw nothing.

"Cat in trouble?" a deep gravelly voice asked.

"Snarf!" the pet cried in surprise.

Before lion-o was one of the strangest brutes he had yet seen. He was massive, this creature- almost half the size of the thundertank. He was as tall as a one story building, and had two massive tusks that jutted forward from his lower jaw. But the His muscular body was covered with scars from whips, cuts and fire. He was hunchbacked and pulling a large box behind him labeled: El-Dara Spices, Property of R. But the most noticeable thing about him was the halo of tech gear he wore around the lower part of his skull. Lion-o blinked. It was more than worn, it was embedded in there.

"No. Nothing I can't handle."

"You stranger here. Talam not nice to strangers. Come with Margus."

Lion-o looked back behind him, he didn't see anyone but then he had not seen anyone when his hair began to rise. For a moment he weighed wisdom against pride, and gave a curt nod to the creature.

The creature led Lion-o to an alley way between two large brick warehouses. Then he turned and put the pallet behind him, making a huge dent in the wall when he turned too tightly.

"What- who are you." Lion-o asked.

"Margus 3.4 is cybertroll." the creature responded. He pointed to the sword of omens. "What that?"

"It's the sword of omens."

"Oh sword with name special?"

"You could say that." Lion-o smirked.

"Special things - better to hide them here."

"I'm not a coward."

"Hiding not make coward. There are many eyes here."

"Why'd you help me, not that I'm complaining."

"Margus 3.4 like cats. Master is cat. Is good master."

"Roj? Roj in your master?"

The creature nodded.

"I need to see him." Lion-o said. "I need to see if he has any information on what were looking for."

Margus looked at him. The lights in the tech attached to the side of his brain whirled.

"Before Margus give master message, Margus need to know."

"What?"

"You travel with one tooth cat?"

This seemed at first an odd question. It took Lion-o a second to realize who this creature was referring too.

"Grune." Lion-o said coldly. "No. He doesn't travel with us."

Margus nodded. "Good. One tooth Master's enemy. Margus like you. Margus no want to kill you."

"Kill me?"

"Yes. Margus 3.4 primary function to protect Master and his house. Margus secondary function to kill one tooth on sight."

Lion-o balked, but said nothing.

But the creature continued, as if he were speaking of nothing out of the ordinary."You come tomorrow, meet with Master."

"Where?"

"Come to town. Margus find you."

* * *

><p>From a distance, Tygra looked at the traitor and his slave. It hadn't taken too long for the prince to remember Roj's occupation. And after all, the traitor had to make a living. So he was bound to have a stall somewhere in the market. Tygra had been watching them for some time, undetected.<p>

He had to admit, he was a little disappointed in her. He had expected her to be dressed provocatively, at least with lots of jewelry and make up. But she was so ordinary. Still she possessed an ample bosom. The peek of cleavage behind her white apron interested him. Tygra was reminded of the apples from the Tum-tym tree, that were blue and juicy. As a cub he liked the fruit, now as an adult he liked it all the more. He thought about the way the heavy apples would bob up and down with their weight.

Suddenly he felt hungry, and not for food.

Roj was not as sinister as he expected. He looked out of shape, and not as well off financially as the tabloids insisted. A palmed coin might persuade him. Tygra stalked towards them.

* * *

><p>Business moved in waves. Roj knew this. At times it was busy, and then at others it was very slow. This never changed, like the tides. It was good during slow times to find ways to occupy yourself and enjoy it before the next flood of customers. This was the life of retail.<p>

Roj sighed and tried to push the unpleasant feelings out of his mind. He had wondered how long it would be before he started seeing Thunderan refugees. But at least the ones he saw were just cubs and they could do no harm. At least not to him and Nagita- not now. He made sure of that. He looked over at her reading her novel as she nibbled on one of the eggs he had brought her. He swore to himself that no one would ever hurt her again.

He had not told her of the other news, and he had no intentions of. Grune had become commander of supply procurement for Mumm-ra's army. Inevitability he would have to come to Talam. Every day Roj checked with the guards of the city to see if any word that the lizard army was on the move. With each sunrise, the answer was no. But he knew one day it would be yes.

The very thought of Grune almost made him shake with rage. But this time, he told himself he would be smarter. He would not stay as he had before. He would run- he would take all of his house with him, and with Nagita go to to El-Dara. There the armies of Mum-ra would not be able to reach them. He would stay as long as he could, for the sake of his contacts. But he would never risk Nagita's safety. He thought of Margus, and was glad for him. Then Roj decided to turn his attention of more pleasant matters.

"So who dies in this one?" he teased her.

The snake woman looked up and smiled. "I'm not going to tell you! you'll have to read it yourself."

"Ah, Nagita! You know I don't have time, not with the new shipment coming in a few days. Besides." and he bent down into her face. "words sound better from your mouth."

"Naughty cat!" he smiled. "what would your customers say if they heard you?"

"Give me a mandrake on the double! Because it's obviously working."

"Roj!"

"Kiss me!" he whispered.

"What here! In the stall?"

"Yes!" he leaned in. He was just about to claim her mouth, when an arrogant voice rang out.

"Well looks like some of the rumors are true."

There behind the counter stood the most self satisfied tiger he had ever seen. Young, arrogant, and by his dress of the ruling class. Roj disliked him immediately, and he stepped forward, putting Nagita behind him.

"Still got a taste for the exotic, hmm spice trader?" Tygra smirked.

"What do you want?"

Many townsfolk fell silent, and many eyes went to the spice shop.

"To take a look. So that's Nagita, eh? Guess it's true what they say, the Naja don't' age. Thought she'd be prettier. Still,uhm... you don't rent her out, do you? I'm looking for some company for the next few hours. Don't worry. I'll pay well and take good care of her."

The naja gasped in shock. Her book fell to the ground.

"She isn't a slave! And she's not your whore!" Roj roared, baring his teeth. "She's my wife!"

Tygra felt like he was dunked with cold water. Worse yet, he felt like a fool. He tried to recover, dismissing the traitor's words.

"Impossible. You're joking. You can't marry a non-Thunderan."

"I can and I did!"

"It's illegal."

"Maybe by decree of Claudius, but last time I checked he was dead. And good riddance to him!"

"Watch your mouth, merchant!" Tygra warned.

"And you watch yours!" Roj snarled. "Oh. That's right, you're that tiger brat that was sponging off his charity. Heh, well I guess no one ever told you, but you're as much of a bastard as I am!"

For a moment, Tygra was shocked, and he was very still. Never in his life had a commoner dared insult him, let alone TO HIS FACE. The rage that he had bottled up within him, surged and exploded. He dove across the counter, grabbing the merchant. The snake woman began to scream as the two cats began clawing at each other. Someone near by yelled for the guards, when a laser shot rang out.

Tygra staggered back and put his paw on his left side. He pulled it away and looked down at it. It was red and damp. It took him a moment to realize that it was blood- his blood. He had been shot. He looked into the surprised faces around him, the face of the the traitor, and the terrified face of Nagita. Tygra suddenly realized he was in a sea of strangers. He was alone and injured, and home was a distant memory.

"Lion-o...Father- I..." he gasped, before collapsing into darkness.

To be continued:

chapter 4- Uneasy Alliance

* * *

><p>Writer's note: Mandrakes are used in folk medicine to treat erectile dysfunction.<p>

As for Tygra wanting to "rent" Nagita- I pulled a lot of information about slavery from ancient Rome. And yes, you could rent slaves from either the major market place, or from individuals.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-Agendas

Khamai couldn't believe his good luck. He had considered it fortunate when the tiger came to town, in his civilian clothes none the less! But when the fight erupted in the market square with him and another cat, Khamai smiled. This was a gift from the gods. He was tempted to watch the fight, as cats making fools of themselves was always amusing. But divine gifts were not to be wasted. The commotion would be all he would need to cover a laser shot to the tiger, and slip away unnoticed.

One shot was all it took, and the target staggered backward. He collapsed to the ground as the citizens began screaming for a guards or a healer. Khamai disappeared, and scurried over the wall and across the roof. Gods, it had been too easy! Khamai decided that he would reward himself at the local tavern with a good drink. To attempt to collect the target now would prove difficult, with the guards around. He would keep his ears open to hear where they took the fool, and then take his prize in the night. He would have no fight in him now.

Khamai snickered to himself delighted over the ease of his work. His mouth began to water at the thought of hearty Talam Ale, when a form suddenly appeared out of no where. It instantly drove all thoughts of self satisfaction and celebration from his mind. There was the familiar flash of light from a laser gun, and the last thing Khamai ever saw was the form of Kai firing upon him. But there was no sound. The damn thing had a silencer on it!

The thought "well played" went through Khamai's mind seconds before his brains were shot out across the roof behind him. Kai went with a measured step to the body, and looked over the edge to the street below. All eyes were still on the Tiger as some guards finally arrived at the scene.

"Late as usual." Kai said to himself, as he sheathed his weapon. He turned to Khamai's form and searched the body. Before he went down to street level, there was something that must be taken care of. He tore the belt off his victim and flipped it over. There on the inside of the belt was a blinking tracker.

"Always seeing, always hearing, always knowing." Kai said, his voice full of contempt, looking at the blinking communicator in his fingers. He lashed the belt and new blaster over his own. He then scaled down the south wall, away from the commotion and towards some wagon carts heading towards the main gate. He ran along side one and slapped the tracer underneath the cart, and watched it as it bumped down the road. That would keep Slythe out of the picture...for now at least.

Kai returned to the roof with a large bale of straw. He threw it out over Khamai's lifeless body, and the surrounding gore. He hoped it would be enough to smother the smell for a few days and protect the body from crows, at least for a few days. The longer the body went undiscovered, the better.

Kai made his way down to the street again, and then towards the commotion. He wiggled and shoved his way through the crowd. Roj was talking to the guards as a healer was bent over the tiger.

"This bastard insulted my wife!" snarled Roj.

"Did you open fire?" the guard pressed.

"What? No!"

"But you did come to blows." the guard said, looking at Roj's ruffled hair and the two scratches on his face. Roj touched his face and was surprised at the blood he saw.

"You're bleeding." Nagita said quietly, motioning to a scratch over his right eyebrow and on his right temple. She took the edge of her apron and wiped Roj's face.

"Yes but, he started it!" the merchant explained to the guard. "I was defending my wife's honor." At these words, Roj put his paw around his mate's waist and brought her protectively close to him.

"I saw the shot." Kai interrupted. His voice was calm and even. "It came from over there, and then I saw someone running off towards the west gate."

"Okay." One of the guards motioned another. "Private Tam, go check it out. You two, come with us. We're going to need a statement from each of you."

"Freely and gladly." Kai said coolly.

"But that will take hours!" Roj hissed.

"Then you may as well close your shop down for the day." the guard said.

"That damn bastard! First he insults my wife, now he makes me loose a day of business!"

"Oh, think of this way." Kai said. "It will be happy hour by the time we get out. I'll buy you a drink."

Roj rolled his eyes. "Fine."

"I'll need to take him to the apothecary," the healer said, motioning to Tygra. He was an old priest, bent over with age. The healer beckoned one of the guards to pick up his patient and carry him off. The guards made a motion for Kai and Roj to follow. The exile nodded and turned to his wife.

"Will you be alright, my love?"

She nodded. "I'll close up the shop, and wait here till Margus comes to walk me home."

"Good. I don't want you walking the streets alone." Roj said. He held her tightly, pressing her hard against his barrel chest.

"It's okay." she whispered.

Roj pulled away, and as he started walking with the guards, he took one last look back at her.

"I'll be fine Roj." she said again. "I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, he left.

* * *

><p>Lion-o was furious.<p>

He felt his hair lifting on the back of his neck, and he noticed how the others gave him a wide berth. He knew something was a miss when he found Tygra's body armor, neatly piled in a corner of the thundertank. Against his orders, his brother had gone into Talam. In his princely garb, no less. This could only mean one thing, that the curiosity to look at the infamous "snake harlot" had been too much. He probably left shortly after Lion-o was gone.

But he was more than angry at Tygra's disappearance. It was at his overall attitude. The tiger still could not see other animals, other species as equal. This Nagita was bauble to him, nothing more. Lion-o sighed. The strongest opponent against uniting all the animals to fight Mum-ra was none other than his own brother! Tygra still acted like he was the prince of Thundera, and that all non cats were beneath him. But the city itself was nothing but rubble, and the old prejudices must die with it, or Mum-ra would never be defeated.

All of Lion-o's plans to meet Roj, and to find out if the exile had heard of the power stones at all during his time abroad were about to be wrecked. Lion-o gave a quick order to the others to remain where they were, dropped off the supplies, and began running back to Talam.

He only hoped he would be in time to undo any damage Tygra might have caused. He recalled the tenderness in Roj's voice as he referred to 'her.' This 'her' had to be Nagita, Lion-o guessed. Then the young king compared Roj's words her portrayal in the tabloids, then asked himself which Tygra would find more plausible.

"Whiskers!" he cursed, and ran back towards the city gates.

* * *

><p>The sun had set by the time the barracks door swung open, and Roj and Kai stepped out. The cat looked tired, but the lizard seemed no less for wear.<p>

"I'm glad to leave that place behind." Roj said, annoyed. "Those soldiers stink!"

"As if you are one to talk, cat." Kai snickered. "Come on. I told you I'd by you a drink. Maybe the Nightingale is singing tonight."

As they walked from the barracks, they made their ways through the streets and alleys. The traffic was considerably lighter, and most shops were closed or closing. Roj took a cautious glance behind them.

"I see you got yourself a new blaster." the cat said quietly.

"Well he wasn't going to need it any more. Not bad model either."

"Is it clean?"

"That's one of the perks for being part of the Special Forces. Clean hardware. Don't worry, I sent his personal tracer on a long journey."

"Are you crazy?" Roj hissed." I can't believe you just walked right in there like you did!"

"Oh Roj, relax. They don't exactly test the guards for their brains before put them a uniform. 'Can you swing a stick? Okay good -you're in!' I knew we were in no danger."

"Still that was stupid."

"Not as stupid as calling a prince a bastard." Kai snickered. "Oh, that was rich."

"You heard me?"

Kai let out laugh. "The whole town heard you! And I was a block away! Not that I'm faulting you. It was quite entertaining, actually. Please tell me you'll do it again."

"Not likely. I'm glad to see the last of that striped whisker licker."

"Actually...that's what I need to talk to you about." Kai said quietly.

Roj stopped in his tracks.

"Kai...what's the meaning of this?"

"You see...I need to make contact with their leader. The one called Lion-o."

"Why?" Roj asked hotly.

"My contact wants to confirm identity. You know how they are."

"Humph."

"And what better way, to get him to come to you than by having his injured brother in your care?"

"WHAT! ARE YOU-" Roj hissed. The brought his voice down quickly. "Are you out of your reptilian mind? I'm not having that tiger in my home! Not after he insulted Nagita!"

"Well, I've been instructed to ask you just for that. And you know where the order comes from."

Roj threw his paws up in the air. "Like I don't do enough for them! No, this is too much!"

"Brother, they are _your_ people." Kai said gently.

"They are not my people! And you know damn well _why_!"

"You are a cat and so are they." Kai said calmly. "They'll open up to you. It's not enough for us to find out if it's Lion-o or not. We need to know what their intentions are. What they really are. The brotherhood won't move otherwise."

Roj took a really long breath. His shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

"All right. But they better make me a damn war hero when this is over."

"When it's over, it won't matter."

"Great." Roj said sarcastically. "How am I ever going to explain this to Nagita? To Nev?"

"Oh lighten up. The naja are known for their hospitality, are they not? Besides you have Margus there, remember? There is nothing to fear."

Roj shook his head in disgust.

"Anyway," Kai continued. "We have to meet a contact tonight. Go pick up your house guest, and meet me in our usual place. I'll make sure the barkeep keeps the tab open."

* * *

><p>Lion-o cursed to himself. It was getting dark. Most of the shops were closing, and most people were heading home. The streets were significantly less full than they had been when he left. He had been looking for his brother for hours, and so far found nothing. Asking the townsfolk had gotten him nowhere. Either they did not speak the same language, or waved him away not wanting to be involved. He tried the sword of omens, but to no avail.<p>

"Whiskers! Tygra!" Lion-o swore. He looked up at the sky again. In the night sky he could make out the faint outlines of clouds. It was going to rain. As if things weren't bad enough! Lion-o ran over the possible scenarios in his mind if Tygra met Roj and Nagita before he did. Each one was disastrous.

"Whiskers!" he cursed again.

A memory came into his mind. He hadn't thought of it till now, for it was not a pleasant memory. It had been right after the Roj scandal was dealt with, and before Panthro and Grune set out to find the book of omens. Lion-o had been messing with a piece of technology a small round disk he found disregarded in the trash. It was a small silver disk with some type of strange symbols on it. He had used a screwdriver and connected the little wires on it, trying pattern after pattern. At last he had success. The disk lit up on the edge and the front part of it slid open. A hologram form appeared, a woman of some species and began to dance. Funky music began to play. It was nice, Lion-o thought, and in his innocence he thought nothing more of it.

"What a cub I was!" lion-o scolded himself.

The memory then turned sour. The sound of music brought his brother into the room. He looked at the figure. For a moment his face had this funny look, and then he turned to lion-o.

"That's not for cubs. Let me have it."

"What? No! No one else wanted it, and you said I was stupid to be messing with it. And now you want it?"

"Give it to me, or all tell father you were tampering with technology again."

Lion-o was speechless. Even now, years later the memory stung. As a cub he shook his head. Tygra frowned the pushed his brother away and grabbed the trinket.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"What you cannot earn, can always be taken." Tygra said, parroting the words Grune had spoken earlier that afternoon. He pocketed the disk and walked out. Lion-o had felt like crying then, but was too proud for tears at least not then. He cried about it when everyone else was asleep.

Tears...Lion-o thought, tears. And another memory came to his mind. It was not as old as the first, but still painful.

He was on his way to the black market so he sneaked through the lesser used halls. He stopped when he saw his brother talking with a female courtier. She was crying.

"But prince Tygra..."she wept." Certainly...it meant something to you."

Tygra folded his arms.

"Vilotta, listen." Tygra said coldly. "It was great fun, but I'm sorry. I'm going to the ball with Ebona. Nothing's changed."

The girl buried her face in her paws and ran off. Tygra sighed and rolled his eyes. Then by chance, by very unlucky chance, he saw Lion-o. The two brothers locked eyes for a moment. Lion-o could see the cold anger stirring Tygra's eyes.

"Don't bother lecturing me." Tygra said. "You'll understand more when you get older."

But now Lion-o was older, and he did understand. It gave the young king a sour taste in his mouth. He would never do that to Cheetara, it was unthinkable.

It now occurred to Lion-o where this attitude had come from. It was not his father, Claudius. The king had never had any liaison with any courtiers, though it would have been easiest for him. No, this attitude had to be the only other Thunderan Tygra had looked up to as a cub: Grune.

The thought of what Tygra might be saying now to Nagita made Lion-o worry. There was no way Roj would be of any help if the one he cared for felt insulted.

"Whiskers!" Lion- cursed. "Tygra, you're supposed to have my back!"

* * *

><p>Two healers worked on Tygra as he moaned in agony. The apothecary was always dark, and the night did not help. A single candle lit the two clerics as they worked in focused silence. They had to bind the cat to the bed upon which he lay, so he would not struggle and make his injury worse. One priest worked on stopping the bleeding, pouring white light into the wounds. The other, who had brought the tiger from the market place, worked on repairing the damage to the kidney. Magical sight had been enough to see the damage and where it lay. They hoped magical healing would be enough to save him.<p>

Of all things, the priests hated laser fire wounds. It annihilated organs, and burned flesh, leaving nothing to repair or sew together. To repair a stab to the gut was child's play by comparison.

"He's going to lose about ten percent of the organ." the elder priest said with gritted teeth. Sweat poured down from his brow.

"Better ten percent than all of it." the younger replied. "A few more minutes and I'll have stopped the bleeding. By a miracle he didn't have any major artery damage."

"Thank the gods!" the older said." And curse this technology! It brings nothing but misery!"

Tygra moaned again. He was half way between wakefulness and sleep, held there suspended. The potion they had given him though did not spare him entirely from the pain of surgery and he moaned again. He had visions of his father and cried out to him.

"Don't listen to him, cub. Leave the dead be." the older priest said.

"The dead?" the younger one asked.

"Listen to the way he calls out to him, my acolyte." the older priest said. "No one calls out to the living like that. He may have been posturing like a rooster, but he's no more than a cub crying in the dark."

The young priest nodded. In tense silence they worked, their eyes never moving from Tygra's wound. Slowly the muscles began to repair and skin began to grow over the burn hole. But the young priest, seeing his work done, immediately went to help his master. Silently they fell into synch, magic helping magic, not daring to breathe. The air was heavy like before a thunderstorm and grim determination was on both their faces. They did not notice the presence of Roj or Nev to their door, dragging a cart behind them.

At last the air seemed to dissipate, and the expression on the older priests face seemed to relax. Nev watched in mute respect until finally both priests stopped.

"Twelve percent lost." the senior priest said, wiping his brow. "But less than I feared."

"Will he live?" Roj said gruffly, not even bothering gaze up from his paw, which suddenly seemed to hold great interest.

"He will." the senior priest said, rising to the door. "No thanks to you."

"Hey, I didn't shoot him!" the cat replied, snapping his head up. "But I owe a thanks to whoever did. Maybe that will teach that royal brat a lesson or two."

Without a word, Nev, the silent and elderly Naja turned. She slapped Roj hard across the face.

"Watch yourself, cub! I did not raise you to treat another's life so lightly!" her hissing was worse than anything the cat could produce.

Roj cradled his cheek and was at a loss for words for a moment. At last he nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, Nanna." he said.

Ignoring this argument the elder priest continued. "He will live, but he will be very weak and requires much rest. Someone must guard over him, to make sure infection does not set in. The substantial blood loss will make him even weaker than say someone who might have had this surgery under normal circumstances."

"Can he be moved?" Nev asked.

"Only to another location where he can rest. No road travel for a month, at least."

Roj rolled his eyes. Nev nodded.

"How much?" Roj asked.

"I beg your pardon?" the elder priest asked.

"The bill!" Roj growled.

"You cats are a curious bunch. You fight it out, and now you're taking him home with you?" the priest shook his head.

Roj glared at him.

"700 silver." The senior priest said.

"700 silver! That's highway robbery!"

"I assure you, it is not." the elder replied. The young priest silently began pulling the cart in from the street and rolled it next to the bed. "You won't find a better healer for less money."

"Mother's whiskers." Roj said as he opened his purse, and began to pile smaller bags on the priest's counter. "I must be out of my mind to do this. Clearly and completely out of my mind. Hopelessly deranged."

The healer turned away, uncomfortable with such blatant animosity. He helped his acolyte get the patient on the cart, and then helped the old naja wheel him out.

"Be careful transporting him." the elder priest warned. "Try to avoid any bumps. It won't open any wounds, but it will put him in considerable discomfort."

"Then, I'm gonna hit every bump then on this street." Roj muttered.

"You will do nothing of the kind, cub!" Nev hissed at him, though not as harshly as before. "I'll take him home. You go on and meet your business associates."

"I'll be more than happy to." Roj said, throwing up his paws in disgust. "I got far more than I bargained to out of this mess anyway."

* * *

><p>Lion-o began heading towards the main gate. It was raining but he made no effort to look for shelter. After hours of looking, he still had not found Tygra. And now a sickening dread started welling up within him. He knew now something was wrong. Very wrong. Tygra would not have been gone this long. He had to be injured or...<p>

No, he wouldn't think about the alternative! He had already lost his father. To lose his brother would be too much. It was unthinkable! Unbearable.

He broke into a run towards the gates. He would bring the others here and they could cover the entire city. They would find Tygra. They would, he told himself.

They must!

But the massive gates were shut tight and a guard was leaned against it.

"Sorry," the half awake guard said. "Night time. No one gets in or out. Official rules."

"What? But I have to get out!" Lion said.

The guard merely shrugged.

"Cat in trouble?" a gravely voice cut through the darkness. Lion-o turned to see the cyber-troll coming forward. As rain poured off him, it reminded the young king of seeing a walking house. But there was another form behind him: blue serpent woman wearing a white kimono. She was holding a bamboo umbrella.

"You could say that." Lion-o said.

"I understand you were looking for my husband." the naja said. "Margus told me."

"Roj?"

She nodded. "He is my husband."

"Earlier, yes. But I have to find someone first..."

"Your brother?"

Lion-o blinked. Hope and dread mixed together inside of him. "Yes. Do you know where he is?"

"He is at our home, recovering from his injuries."

"Injuries?"

"Yes. He was shot." she said directly. "But don't worry. The priests said he would survive."

"What! Where is he? Take me to see him!"

"Of course. Follow us."

Lion-o stopped. "Wait. I need to let the other Thundercats know what's going on."

"We can let them know." the woman replied. "We'll take you to our house, and fetch them for you. Would that be agreeable?"

"More than I can say. Thanks..."

"Nagita. My name is Nagita."

"Thank you, Lady Nagita."

"Oh cat smart." Margus said. "Cat know Lady's full name."

"Indeed. I would like to know just how you know."

Lion-o heard the accusing tone in her voice.

"I've...read about it." Lion-o replied.

"Oh I'm sure you have!" Nagita said. Her voice was full of cold anger. "And I'm sure you're brother also read all those Thunderan lies! That would explain his dishonorable behavior."

"Whiskers! I'm too late!" Lion-o thought.

"Look I'm sorry if my brother did anything to offend you or Roj." The young king said. "Just take me to him, and after I'm sure he'll be alright, I'll fix matters."

She paused and looked at him in surprise.

"So you don't believe the rumors?"

"They seem...a little too convenient. I think."

She looked him over, trying to figure him out. Then she gave a slight smile.

"You cats are full of surprises. Come, follow me."

To be continued-

Chapter 5: Into the lion's den


	6. Chapter 6

This took a little longer than others. I've been crazy busy, and this chapter is a little longer. Hope it was worth waiting for! Thanks for reading! :)

Chapter 5: Into the Lion's Den

Cheetara sat on the thundertank, meditating. It was raining, but it did not bother her. She was vaguely aware of it, and the sound of the rain softened Panthro's mutterings. The former general was annoyed. First the thundertank was not functioning, and then Tygra disappeared. But now Lion-o seemed to be delayed. The last was of growing concern for her. And she knew reasons were not entirely because of her service to the crown. A small warmth was growing in side of her, like a candle flame. When she thought of Lion-o's eagerness to help others, it seemed to glow brighter. She told herself duty must come first. It always must. Passions could be a hindrance, love especially.

Love. She had been trained to disregard it as a troublesome and chaotic emotion. And yet, despite all her meditation it still found a way to get inside of her. She shook her head. There were far more important things to consider now. There could be no time for these feelings. Her mind had to be clear and focused. Mum-ra had to be defeated, and the Powerstones found. All else could wait. It had to wait.

She heard the thunder kittens talking in the thundertank beneath her. They were discussing their "El-dara" again. She noticed the agitation in their voices. It sounded like they were also speaking of someone else, and the cleric assumed they had met someone in town. Panthro was cursing in the cockpit, where he was trying to finish what Tygra had left unfinished.

Cheetara frowned at the memory of Tygra. She was glad the thunder kittens had tagged along behind Lion-o earlier in the day. When Tygra left she could smell the pheromones pouring off him. She was not unfamiliar with the rumors that surrounded the young prince's night time activities. She had not reacted when he winked at her while she presented the sword to his brother. She had no desire to be added to the long list of the tiger's conquests.

Her frown deepened. This behavior had troubled the young cleric and she sought out guidance from her mentor, Jaga.

"It is unfortunate that these occurrences do happen." the head cleric said.

"But shouldn't something be done to make him stop it?" Cheetara asked. They had walked in the meditation gardens, so discuss this matter in the utmost privacy. "Perhaps his father-"

"Claudius is aware of these liaisons, my child."

"And he does nothing?" Cheetra had asked, unbelieving.

"What is there to be done?" the head cleric regarded her. "Tygra is not of royal blood, so if there are any off spring it will not effect Prince Lion-o's claim to the throne. But regardless, Tygra is a member of the royal household. As such it is our duty to protect him, and his secrets."

She frowned. "It doesn't seem right."

Jaga had laughed gently at her balking reaction. "The ways of royalty is very seldom form a straight line, my student. I think the time has come to take you to the sacred archives. You will find more answers you seek there."

"The archives?" Cheetara asked, excitement whirling inside of her. The sacred archives were protected by the clerics, and only those of the highest rank were allowed access. It was a privilege she had wanted, but thought she would never be given. Perhaps after years of study and service, but now?

"Jaga, are you certain I am ready?"

"I have no doubt you are."

Jaga lead her to wall in the meditation garden, one that she had passed every day and never glanced twice at. The elder cleric lifted his hand and spoke the incantation, and the wall itself flexed under his command. It opened to reveal a dusky library contained within, full of scrolls, books and charts. It was lit up with magical lanterns that floated in mid air. Cheetara looked around, wordless- awestruck.

"Here is where we hold the secrets of the kingdom." Jaga explained. "Astronomy, alchemy, folklore, technological studies, and genealogy. The last are contained within here."

He motioned to a shelf stuffed with scrolls.

"I recommend you begin your studies there. You will find them most...illuminating. I will be in the meditation gardens outside, should you need me to explain anything."

Cheetara gave a deep bow to her mentor. She began by picking up one of the scrolls and dusting off the dirt that had caked on top of it after generations of neglect. She sat down and began to study the contents within. Time seemed stop. She read scroll after scroll, and though it was interesting at first, it contained no knowledge that she thought need protection from the cleric order.

And then she found it. She reread one scroll over and over. She had to be mistaken. She must have misread, or misunderstood, she told herself. But in plain sight, laid bare was the greatest secret she had ever known. She felt dizzy, unfocused and unsettled. She retreated from the archives and found her mentor meditating under the moonlight.

"I see from your blanched appearance that you have found something of interest." Jaga said.

"Jaga, is it true?" Cheetara whispered.

He nodded, the held up a finger indicating her to be silent. "Let us return back to the archives, where this conversation is more appropriate."

She nodded. With this information, there could be no chances. Silently she followed her mentor back into the library, and he sealed the door behind them. Only the light from the magic lanterns shed light in the room, and even then it was barely enough to see each other clearly.

"Tygra is not the first to seek comfort outside of the bonds of matrimony." Jaga began. "But one such incident bore fruit, many generations ago. The council was divided at the time, about what should be done. The cub in question was of royal blood and it is the duty of clerics to protect it. However, this illegitimate offspring could destroy the claim to the throne for the prince. You see, the legitimate heir was born _after _the first. Thus by rights of succession, some argued the throne belonged to the illicit offspring, regardless of how he came into being.

"But others of our cleric brothers suggested that the cub should be slain. They claimed that mixing of common with noble blood would destroy the purity of the royal house. We, ourselves, were a divided house, as the royal house could also be divided. Worse yet, hostilities could evolve into violence. The threat of civil war loomed over the kingdom. What would happen when both cubs came of age? The clerics were in a stalemate, with neither side willing to compromise."

"What happened then?" Cheetara asked. She was almost afraid to find out the answer.

"If the council of clerics is unable to determine its course of action, and it directly involves royal policy, the king himself is required to decree how the council should decided. Of course you can guess what the king of that generation decided."

"To let his legitimate son take the throne, even though he was born second."

Jaga nodded. "But he was merciful. He instructed that the eldest son would be allowed to live, provided he was never made aware of his royal heritage. The mane was kept hidden by having the cub shorn, and he assumed a common life. However his son, and his son, and all of their descendants were cataloged and observed by the council from then on."

"According to the geology records, the latest of this...disputed bloodline is the very traitor King Claudius exiled." Cheetara said.

The elder cleric nodded gravely.

"Jaga," And Cheetara was almost afraid to ask her next question. "Does King Claudius know? Did he know who the traitor was that he exiled?"

"My dear student," Jaga replied. " As I have said- the way of royalty is very seldom in a straight line."

She scowled at these memories, and opened her eyes. The rain had picked up, and she was now drenched. But she had been so preoccupied she did not notice. She wondered if these secrets still needed to be kept, now that Thundera had fallen. She furrowed her brows. The promise to keep them seemed academic now at best.

When Lion-o returned, she would as if she could accompany them into town. The young king had expressed the intention of meeting the traitor Roj. She would go with them, and tell them the truth. She felt fear of the consequences well up in her chest. But she told herself she had to be focused. The way of royals was rarely in a straight line, but Lion-o was not like any royal she had ever heard of.

And he deserved to know the truth.

"Be patient" she told herself, breathing in deeply. "Be patient."

* * *

><p>Lion-o followed the Naja through the rain drenched streets. He recognized some of the buildings and alleys, and the definite slope of the streets. The towering from of the cybertroll lumbered behind the young king. They made their down to the port. Lion-o could smell the ocean. He could hear the clinging of bells and barking of older sea dogs as they parked their schooners and larger freight ships on the docks.<p>

Worry for his brother clouded his mind. What had happened? And where was Tygra? Nagita seemed to be deeply offended by his brother's behavior. Lion-o was dreading finding out what had happened. But that feeling was annihilated by the growing concern for his older brother.

They went to the docks and then the left along the side of it. They walked almost to the end of the docks, when they began to approach a large warehouse of graying wood. There were chickens in a little shabby yard that was erected to the side of the the large building. For a moment, Lion-o paused. He remembered the reports of the luxurious lifestyle Roj was supposed to have enjoyed. Lion-o couldn't remember, but wasn't he supposed to live in a trendy upscale section of town?

"Where are you taking me?" Lion-o said, stopping in his tracks.

"To your brother," Nagita replied. "He's inside."

"This is a warehouse. I thought you said he was at your home." suspicion began to grow in the young king. Why were they taking him here?

"This is our home." Nagita said simply. She opened the door, closed her umbrella and went inside. "But if you prefer to stay outside in the rain, that is your choice."

Lion-o frowned and went inside.

He found himself standing on a dirt floor, and there were piles of heavy wooden crates all around. From the ceiling hung multiple vines of drying plants, and the entire place smelled of wet earth and warm spices. In the center of the room was a large fire, with a cauldron over it. On the side was a primitive stove covered with a collection of pots. A pile of wooden plates sat next to them on a worn table. A few large containers were open and sitting on their sides, and they formed a circle around the primitive fire. These crates each had a bed made of hay, with a blanket thrown over it. A flimsy curtain hung from frame, so it could be closed for privacy. It was in one of these crates he saw the form of his brother.

"Tygra!" lion-o cried and broke into a run. The tiger was laying on a bed of hey and an old Naja was covering him with a thick blanket.

"Hush!" the old Naja hissed, lifting her upper lip to show her teeth. "He's just been through hours of surgery, do you want to be fool enough to wake him up?"

"Will he alright?" Lion-o pressed.

"As well as he can." the crone replied. "But he's very weak." Then she looked over Lion-o from head to toe and scowled. She stepped away from Tygra.

"Nagita!" she shouted. "Get some towels. I won't have someone else getting pneumonia and giving me twice the amount of work!"

"Yes, Nev."

Lion-o looked at his brother. He looked pale and he turned in his sleep, mumbling something. Lion-o bent down to listen.

"Father..." the tiger mumbled. "Why don't...why don't you answer?"

Lion-o felt a lump rise in his throat. He had not seen his brother grieve much for Claudius. If anything, he still seemed to be living as if the king was still alive and nothing had changed. But now there was no smugness to hide behind, and it came to lion that his brother had been hiding his grief. Here it was now before him, raw and naked and not unlike a cub crying in the dark. He had never seen his brother like this. Tygra was always the one with a snarky answer and was always in control. He was the brother with all the answers. It seemed like a dream now.

Lion-o wiped his eyes hard as if he had dirt in them. The old naja handed him a thick towel.

"Dry yourself off cub." she said.

"I'm not a cub!" Lion-o growled as he wiped himself down.

"Ha! if you say so cub."

"What happened?"

"He was shot in the market place." Nagita said.

"By who?"

"We don't know." Nagita answered. "I don't know if anyone saw."

"The guards won't find him." Nev said bitterly. "They can't find their tail from a hole in the ground."

"Who ever did this, might come back. To finish the job." Lion-o said. "I"d like to stay here if I could."

The old naja nodded.

"I'll be back with the others." Nagita said. She picked up her umbrella again.

"Wait. You don't know where they are. It's about a mile or so outside of the main gate."

"Margus find cats." the cybertroll said, opening the door to let Nagita slide ahead of him. "Will be no trouble."

The door shut behind him and lion-o found himself alone with the aged Naja and his wounded brother.

* * *

><p>The Watering Hole smelled of unbathed animals, Talam ale, and cheap food. It was not off the main square of town like the more respectable Seas End Tavern was. Rather it was near the east gate, in the rougher part of town. It was given a wide berth by the guards, which the clientele enjoyed. For it was there that illegal deals could be made without interference.<p>

"The Nightgale sounds good tonight." Kai said, closing his eyes. The Nightingale was his favorite singer. Any of the silverhawk species had a definite advantage to anything music related. Her provocative dress stirred many an eye, and it did not matter to many that she had feathers rather than fur or bare skin. Her back up band was a motley mix that would be frowned down in other cities. But this was Talam, where the species mixed freely, so it didn't raise an eyebrow.

Roj grunted in agreement as he drank his ale. The buzz of all the conversations and laughter made it hard to hear the music, he thought. But Kai had a crush on the singer, so it didn't matter he could hear it or not. They were sitting in a booth on the upper level, looking down at the motley mix below. There were some girls of the love guild plying their trade, talking to male customers at the bar. Roj put his ears back in distaste. Nagita had never been beyond the door of this place, and with good reason. It was not a place for an honorable woman, of any species. She disliked him coming here, but knew the reason why and so accepted it. The Watering Hole was the perfect place for the type of business Roj was there to conduct.

A basket of fried calamari and bugs arrived at their table.

"Courtesy of the House." the waitress smiled. She was one of the furless races, and not bad looking though she looked as tough as the tavern itself.

"Were expecting some guests." the lizard said.

"Barkeep told me." she wiped the greasy table down. "I know he's a warthog, but does he have to keep the place like his sty at home?"

"Thanks Mari. You always take good care of us." Kai flirted as he stuffed his mouth with the fried bugs.

"Well, You tip well." she teased.

At this both Roj and Kai laughed. As she left, Kai playfully slapped her retreating seat with his tail. Roj rolled his eyes, then laughed again.

"Finally! thought you'd never loosen up." Kai said to him.

Roj frowned again. "I just... don't like the idea of having any other cat in my home. Especially after...what happened."

Kai turned serous for a moment. "Brother, Margus is there. If anyone tries anything with her, he'll rip his arms off."

Roj sighed. He frowned at his stein for a moment.

"I want him dead, Kai."

"So do I. Nagita's like a sister to me. And no one hurts my family. No one. I was waiting to tell you, but we're working on getting someone close to him."

Roj's ears perked up.

"I was going to wait to tell you until more details were straightened out," Kai continued. He leaned in an brought his voice down. "We have a few operatives in the army, and they are working on getting assigned to his section. When they do, I'll let you know."

"What's the plan- capture or assassination?"

Kai looked at him. "What do you think?"

Roj nodded. "Let me know when that happens."

"When it does," Kai said. "We'll celebrate- all three of us."

"Looks like our contact is here." Roj said, nodding his head to the bar below. The warthog barkeep was talking to a figure in a full cloak, but Roj could see the lizard hands and tail. The barkeep's eye went to Roj, and the cat nodded slightly. The Barkeep then gave the stranger a drink and motioned with his hoof to the area where Kai and Roj were sitting.

The cloaked figure mounted the rickety stairs and sat down. Roj and Kai looked at the cloaked lizard in silence for a moment.

"Not silver and not gold-" the Kai began.

"What is the treasure of El-Dara yet untold?" Roj completed.

"The Brotherhood." was the answer.

Both Kai and Roj nodded. It was returned.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Kai said. "What word do you have for us?"

"Shipment to El-Dara." the nameless lizard said. "It will come in three days time. Have someone meet the convoy."

"We will." Roj said. "The usual drop off point."

"Away from the prying eyes of the guards." the stranger added.

"Shhh." Roj hushed.

"You're usual." Mari arrived with a gourd of strange liquor and three glasses. "Courtesy of the House."

"Of course." Kai nodded.

The waitress left and Roj raised a glass.

"To your health."

The stranger nodded, then took a big swallow. He put the glass down.

"Worst liquor I've ever tasted."

"Actually it's not liquor." Roj said. "It a potion from the fruit of the Alatheia tree."

"What?" the stranger hissed defensively. "What have you two done to me?"

"So long as you tell the truth, nothing." Kai answered.

"But, I've already given the password!"

"We prefer to have our own insurance." Roj answered back.

"As long as you're telling the truth, you'll be fine. The potion will wear off in an hour. If you're lying-"

"You'll start coughing up blood soon after the lie has left your mouth." Roj explained.

"And you'll be dead before you hit the floor."

"Unscrupulous cat!"

"Don't take it so hard!" Kai said. "Think about it, we've had it too."

"Still! It was a dirty trick!"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Roj answered. "Now tell us about the shipment."

"It comes in three days time! The convoy will need someone to meet them at the drop point."

"Whats the cargo?"

"Weapons and one box of family heirlooms. It's that that is the most important. Four sets of parents gave up their lives for it."

"We'll ship them with the utmost care to El-dara." Roj said.

"What's the contact name for the heirlooms?" Kai asked.

"Mother Terrel. She lives in the southern district."

"Consider it done." Roj said.

"Now, I have questions for you." the stranger asked. "Have either of you seen the cat called Lion-o."

"I have not." Roj said.

"I have." Kai replied. "At least I'm pretty sure I have."

"We should know for certain by the end of the night." Roj replied.

"What will you do then?" the stranger asked.

"It depends." Kai said. "I've been told by the Brotherhood to find out what is intentions are. There are rumors he helped some lizards back before Thundera fell, and that he was responsible for their release. This gives the brotherhood reason to hope. But they want to know for sure- if he does win, what kind of King will he be? Will he be someone the Brotherhood can support."

"And if he's not?" The stranger asked.

"We Kill him."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – Shadows of the Past

Doubt was water on a stone. A few drops could do nothing, but if left unchecked it could wear away a mountain. Panthro knew this, for he felt the trickle of doubt arise in his mind. Grune's betrayal was the source of these doubts. In times of waiting that they came to the forefront of his mind, impossible to ignore. The panther had begun the habit of turning over memories, looking for clues he had been too thick to see before. And tonight memory stung him a new, and cursed himself for his blindness.

Panthro sat in the cockpit of thundertank. He frowned. Tygra had left a mess behind, and Panthro attempted to finish the abandoned work. But Tygra's connections made little sense, and Panthro sighed in frustration. Perhaps it would be better to wait until the tiger returned from Talam.

Panthro had not thought of Talam in some time. Before Grune and he set out to find the book of omens, there had been nothing else to do listen to gossip and wait as Claudius made up his mind about who should lead the army. All everyone talked about was this merchant and his concubine. Panthro remembered he began he began to tire of the sordid talk. It was an embarrassment to the kingdom, one he was sure Claudius wished would go away.

Panthro recalled how Grune first surprised him back then.

"My lord, I will take care of this matter for you." Grune had said to the king. "Dispatch me, alone, for the sake of discretion. I'll be back in a fortnight."

The king agreed and Grune was sent to Talam. Panthro busied himself with training, and it cleared his mind. When his friend returned, they were both summoned to the King's private chambers.

"The matter has been dealt with then?" The Claudius asked. Panthro knew this question was not meant for him.

Grune bowed. "My lord it has been...put to bed."

Panthro noticed the smile that sat on Grune's lips as he said these words. It was an odd way of stating the matter was finished, Panthro thought. It caught him off guard. He had not thought back then that there might be a second meaning to these words- until now.

A sense of dread filled Panthro's stomach. Anything with Talam and its sordid history, he had pushed away. Even when Tygra was obviously thinking of it, Panthro pushed it violently from his mind. But now as he waited for Lion-o to return there was nothing to do but think. His dread grew as he remembered his conversation with Grune after they left the king's chambers.

"Well, that is that." Panthro said. "For now."

"Ha! I don't think they'll be giving Claudius any more trouble."

"I heard Talam was a real dump."

"Oh I don't know." Grune mused, a self satisfied look covering his face. He was quiet for a second as if he were turning over some relished memory.

"It wasn't that bad." Grune said at last. _"I had a good time_."

Panthro felt his stomach lurch in distaste. Doubt had become suspicion, and words he had dismissed now took on a chilling meaning. Panthro rubbed his paws on his face, thinking of his own encouragement to Tygra earlier in the afternoon. His own words filled him with shame.

"Damn it! How could I have been so blind!" he cursed at himself. "Grune, you didn't!"

But Panthro knew better- now. He felt a wave a nausea come into him, and he scowled. That he could have ever been friends with someone so dishonorable repulsed him.

"Grune... Damn you."

* * *

><p>Lion-o found a chair and set it Tygra's bedside. The old naja checked the tiger's temperature, and then studied his breathing. She seemed partially satisfied before putting another thick blanket on the tiger. Lion- o's brows knotted in concern,. He tried to think of something to do besides wait. But he could think of nothing. He fidgeted in his seat, and looked around at the interior of the warehouse. He had not looked at it closely before.<p>

One crate was different from the others. It was formed of a heavier wood than the others and possessed a large door on its front. Within this little compartment there was a hay bed large enough for two people, a small chest and desk. A silver disk on the desk caught Lion-o's eye. It looked like technology- lizard technology. He wondered what it was. The young king also noticed the piles of books within the cubicle. It reminded Lion-o of someone sleeping in a primitive library, and there looked to be a painting of some type on the wall.

A thought occurred to Lion-o.

"Why are you helping us?" he asked.

"Humph." Nev replied. "It's the naja way to help strangers and those in need. Even if they are not deserving of it."

Lion-o knew this reference was made to his brother.

"What happened?"

"According to my niece, your brother treated her like a common whore. He expressed interest in using her for the afternoon."

Lion-o bit his lip. He thought about the courtier crying and his brother's cold dismissal of her.

"Whiskers." he cursed. For a second put a paw over his face in disbelief. Part of Tygra had not changed. He did not want to change. "Whiskers. I'm sorry."

"I imagine he was very comfortable in old Thundera." Nev mused. "Bossing servants around and having slave girls attend to his most intimate needs. But that place is dead and good riddance to it! Do you have any idea, young prince how many slaves died in that place at the whim of their masters?"

"No." Lion-o said. "But I can guess it's beyond count."

This response caught the older naja off guard. She was silent a moment.

"You're a strange young prince." Nev said. "Not at all like your father. For that I am glad."

"We...we disagreed on things...many things..."

Nev hesitated. "He's dead then, your father."

Lion-o nodded.

"I have known too many orphans, Prince Lion-o." the naja said, shaking her head. "Too many."

There was a long silence.

"Its king now actually, and- Wait! How do you know who I am?"

"Ha! How could I not." She left Tygra's side and went to a table covered with paperwork in messy piles. It was crowned with an abacus. She took out a parchment and brought it to Lion-o. It read:

Attention Thunderan Nationals and Exiles:

All Thunderan nationals and exiles are here by commanded to report any whereabouts or

contact made by Prince Lion-o and Prince Tygra to the empire of Mum-ra immediately. Cooperation will be heavily rewarded in the waiving of all previous judgments, and shall be rewarded with reinstatement to the empire. Any aiding of the fugitives carries with it a mortal penalty, and shall be carried out under severe torture. - General Grune, Commander of Supply Procurement.

There was a large crude drawing of Lion-o and Tygra beneath the declaration. Lion-o's face dropped. He had not thought yet, that a reward would be given to turn himself and his companions over to Mumm-ra. He felt his chest tighten with worry. Roj had every reason do it. He had no loyalty to Thundera, or to the royal family. And it would end his exile. And here he was, along with Tygra- in their clutches.

The Naja must have read his expression for she dismissed his fears with a wave. "Bah! Do not fear. We may have no love for the crown, but we have even less for that pile of refuse. I think he must have had some lizard write this for him. The brute doesn't know how to use such big words!

Lion-o noticed the strength of the serpent's words when speaking about Grune. She hated him, of that he was sure. But he held his tongue.

"This was a general announcement was sent out to all cities and all towns beyond the mum-ra's reach." The naja explained. "Roj brought it home. The guards gave it to him as he is the only cat citizen of Talam."

"And what about Mum-ra? You don't support him?"

Nev looked at the young lion squarely. "I support nothing that is dead and walking around."

Such a crude assessment of Mum-ra made the lion smile. Lion-o breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"You can show your appreciation by keeping this knowledge to yourself." Nev said directly. "We have not informed my niece of this, and I don't want to alarm her."

Lion- o nodded.

"She's afraid of Grune then."

"She has good reason to be. As for you're brother's behavior we can wait until he is better. The priests said he would be unable to do any heavy road travel for a month. Until then, this home is yours."

"Thank you." Lion-o said.

"Bah." the old naja said, getting up and going to the fire. By the fire's light, Lion-o could get a good look at her. She was aqua, but the luster of youth had gone out of her skin a long time ago. She had grey wiry hair, and it was thinning. Her arms bore the scars of a whip and burns. She wore a spotted apron. She reminded Lion-o of a witch from some story he was told as a cub.

She went to the large cauldron and stirred it. As she did, the smell of cream of Tur soup suddenly came to Lion-o's nostrils. His stomach growled. The only thing he had to eat was stringy jerky that day. Lion-o got off his chair and approached the fire, lured by the smell.

"Is that...Thunderan cooking?"

Nev nodded.

"I've been cooking Thunderan meals for over 300 years." Nev said with open pride. "I don't think I could cook a devian egg now if I tried."

"But...how? You're not Thundrean."

"Tsk. Certainly you don't expect a cat family to cook their own meals, do you? I served many years as a nanny and cook to a merchant family before coming here. I was trained to cook Thunderan, and I learned pretty well. Try it and see."

She poured some soup into a bowl and handed it to Lion-o. The smell made his mouth

water and he realized now many days, no weeks, no months he had been with out a proper meal.

This simple soup would have seemed like nothing before the fall of Thundera, but now it was the world's greatest luxury. He brought the spoon to his lips and closed his eyes at the ecstasy of the taste.

"Perhaps not up to par with your royal cooks, but not bad, eh?" Nev winked.

"I don't think I've ever tasted better." Lion-o said sincerely.

"I'll make some broth tomorrow morning for him." Nev said, motioning to Tygra. "His stomach won't be able to handle anything heavier until then."

"Thank you again..."

"Nev. My name is Nev."

* * *

><p>The rain had not let up by the time Nagita and Margus came to the main gate. The guard was huddled under a blanket and looked particularly miserable. The naja smiled at this. This would make it all the easier. She swung the bag she was carrying a little at him. She noticed his eyes went to it, before returning to a stoic posture.<p>

"Sorry, Miss." the guard said. "No one in or out. You know the rules."

"Indeed I do," she said as she swung the bag slightly. His eyes darted to it a second time.

"It's cold out here." the guard complained.

"Some wine will warm you up. And 10 coppers might be in there too."

"Don't take long. The second shift will be here in a few hours." the guard said taking the bag.

Nagita nodded.

"Do be careful, Miss. There are reports of bandits." The guard warned as he began to unfasten the massive lock. "I don't want to be responsible-"

"Margus is with me." Nagita said, looking up at the cybertroll. "I don't think I have anything to fear as long as he's around."

"Yes, Miss." The guard pulled open for her. "Still, do be careful, none the less."

Margus took the door in his massive hand and opened it easily. He stepped through and then pulled the door behind him, stopping it just before the gate shut. The guard took one look at them as they walked into the woods, before quietly closing it the rest of the way.

* * *

><p>Cheetara was focused on her breathing. She stretched out with her consciousness, and she could sense the movement in the trees around her. She rose and readied her staff. There was movement out there in the darkness, and it was closing in on them.<p>

"Thieves." she thought clearly. "Or a scouting party from Slythe's army."

Then a larger movement, that shook the ground in steady vibration made the encroaching enemy freeze. What ever that was, it was huge and coming forward with no attempt to conceal its presence.

She felt the hair on her back rise took a deep breath and readied herself.

"How can we make that other Thunderan tell us where El-Dara is?" Wilykit asked her brother.

"I'm working on it." The boy sat with his chin in his paw. His tail flicked with irritation.

"What are you thinkin about?"

"That riddle. It doesn't make much sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I think, I dunno. It feels like it's more than a riddle. Like there's a trick answer."

"But what?"

"I don't know." then suddenly the twins exchanged looks of alarm.

"Did you feel that?" they asked in unison.

WilyKat opened the back door of the thunder tank and looked over the roof. It was difficult in the hard rain, for his paws slipped. The night was illuminated by the lights from the Thundertank He noticed Cheetara was standing at the ready. Panthro was opening the cockpit and looking around. Wileykat followed Cheetara's gaze and felt the breath in his lungs freeze still as his eyes fell upon the thing moving towards them.

On the road he saw yellow lights floating swinging back and forth. And then the young cat saw the lights were attached to a much larger form. As it came closer, he saw the grotesque details and his mouth fell open. The creature was the size of a small hill, its muscular body crisscrossed with scars. Two tusks jutted from its jaw and its beady eyed seemed unbothered by the rain. It stopped in front of the thundertank, unphased by the expression on Pantro's face and Cheetara tightening her grip on her staff.

"Rain no hide cat's smell." the gravely voice said. It seemed to come from the very bowels of the earth when it rumbled out of the creature's mouth.

"Good work, Margus." a voice said behind him. The lights from creature's hardware illuminated her blue face and the umbrella she held in her hand.

"Hey!" Wilykat said. "It's the El-Dara spice lady!"

Nagita saw him and smiled.

"Hello again- I assume the thiefcatcher gave you no trouble."

"Nah." and he waved both paws at her. She nodded.

The naja turned her attention to Cheetara. "I bring word from Lion-o. He is with his brother at our home. He asked if we could fetch you to him."

"What happened?" Cheetra demanded.

"The tiger was shot." She said directly. "We don't know by whom."

"Is he okay?" Wilykit cried.

"My husband took him to the healers we have in town. They saved his life, and he's with my Aunty now, recovering in our home. He'll be fine, little ones. For your sake, I'm glad."

"Blast that fool! You gotta be kidding me!" Panthro said as he emerged from the cockpit.

And then something peculiar happened. As the muscular form of the panther rose from the cockpit, the naja's eyes went wide in horror. Her hands trembling hands tightened on her umbrella. She shrank physically back, and for a second it seemed like she was holding her breath. The thing in front of her stepped forward in a defensive position and let out a deep rumble. The lights of the creature's implants switched from yellow to red.

Cheetara bent downward, ready to spring.

"Are you okay, lady?" Wilykat asked, puzzled.

"Relax, lady. I'm not him." Panthro said. Cheetra noticed the tone of his voice. It sounded almost like guilt.

The sound of Pantro's voice seemed to dispel what had come over the Naja. She physically relaxed and touched her brutish companion's arm.

"It's alright Margus. You can stand down." she said. "I'm sorry, I couldn't see you. For a moment I thought you were ...some one else."

Panthro snorted.

The naja sighed in relief. "If you follow me, I can take you to your missing party. It will be far safer."

Cheetara suddenly tensed up. "Incoming!" she said.

"None of you are going any where, lady!" a sinister voice said from the shadows. A thief armed with two short swords came from the shadows. And then like a horde of locus, they came from every angle and were on top of the thundercats in a wild rush.

* * *

><p>"Tell me what's happening at home." Kai said to the stranger.<p>

"Things are getting worse." the cloaked figure said. "If it's possible."

"How?"

"The secret police are stepping up arrests. Accusing everyday citizens of being politicals. They even arrested Vonmark."

"The painter?" Kai asked. "What for?"

"The general doesn't like the color yellow, apparently. His painting of a sunset offended him. Executed the poor devil right outside his own gallery. If things keep on going the way they are I don't know how many more of us will be alive for the Brotherhood to liberate."

"My wife's got one of his paintings at home." Roj frowned. "That general is a nutcase."

Suddenly Kai perked up in his chair.

"Roj! Get down!" he yelled.

Without a second thought, the cat dove down to the ground, pushing himself against the wall. He saw the heard the sound of laser fire upon him, cutting through flesh and bone. The music stopped. Roj saw Kai squat down behind something heaped on the table above. The cat noticed the legs of the stranger were not moving, and blood began to trickle down the edge of the table. Kai fired with both of his blasters, only one giving its telltale scream before firing. There was another victim as someone else clashed to the floor. And then there was an ear splitting blast of what Roj could only assume was something far bigger than Kai's personal blasters. The smell of brunt flesh and hair filled the tavern, causing several patrons to curse or vomit.

"Get up, cat you're embarrassing me." Kai teased.

Roj sat up and saw the splattered remains of the lizard they had been talking to just moments ago. At the far exit to the tavern were the charred remains of someone that had been in the door frame. Several patrons were fighting over the now ownerless blaster. And standing at the bar was Winch the Warthog, holding the biggest laser gun Roj had ever seen.

"That's the Thunderkiller 250." Kai said. "It's for riot use. Winch has been wanting to try it for weeks. Guess he finally got his chance."

"Did you see who it was?" Roj whispered.

"A bounty hunter- one of Slythe's. For your's truly."

"What about him?" Roj said motioning to the dead lizard on the table.

"Eh, not much we can do now. Give something to Winch for the mess, and he'll see the poor devil has at least a proper burial."

Roj nodded as he made his way down stairs, he tossed the warthog a small bag of silver from his purse.

"If this keeps up, I'll be a pauper before long." Roj complained. Suddenly he felt a deep pain in his side. He looked and saw he was bleeding. Someone then fell right at his feet, still clutching a bloody dagger. Kai rushed to Roj's side, his silenced blaster still in hand.

"Looks like he got you in love handles. It's good you're fat cat." Kai said. "Back to the healers."

Roj groaned in pain and cursed.

"Mother's Whiskers!"

* * *

><p>Panthro was really beginning to believe in bad luck. It seemed to find him all the time. How else could it be that here they were, battling a horde of thieves in a monsoon. He gritted his teeth.<p>

The bandits were of many species, none animal. But the way the moved was alarmingly fast. Cheetara swung her staff wide and sent a group tumbling back. Panthro noticed the cybernetic implants in their legs. No wonder they're so blasted quick! He thought. The weather didn't even seem to slow them down! The cybertroll stood over the snake woman and swung his arms madly. One attacker threw a small yellow ball in Margus faces. It exploded in light, illuminating the muddy woods. The creature roared in agony, covering its eyes.

A flash grenade was made to blind temporarily and leave foes defenseless. How lowly bandits got their hands on one, Panthro didn't know. But it left the cybertroll blind, and his charge defenseless. Three thieves turned on her. She would be easy pickings.

Panthro had fought many battles, and taken many a life. But had never raised his paw against someone who could not fight back. He knew the battlefield was no place for a civilian, let alone a female one. And yet here was one. The battlefield blossomed around her, and she was about to be murdered from the look of things. Even the Wileys looked like they had more combat skills, but they were to busy fighting to reach her. Cheetara could not help her, Panthro noted. The last cleric was to busy battling five at once.

He had to do something, or she would be killed. It had to be him. That much was clear.

Panthro cursed his bad luck and sprung forward. He was action without doubt. He knew what he must do, though he told himself he couldn't believe he was doing it. He let one of the

thieves meet his nunchucks in the face. He grabbed a hold of the snake woman and hoisted her over his shoulder. He smelled her terror at this move. She struggled wildly.

"Be still!" Panthro snarled. "Or you'll get us both killed!"

He bounded back to the Thundertank and threw open the cockpit. He dumped her inside and slammed the lid.

"Stay down!" he commanded, and he turned his attention back to battle around him.

"What are you doing?" Wilykat yelled over the sound of combat.

"Keeping a civilian safe!" Panthro growled. He was fully aggravated. "The last damn place for one is on the battlefield! And watch out for your right side!"

Wilykat turned to see two bandits rushing him. He somersaulted over their heads and let loose a smoke bomb. They coughed and sputtered, slashing wildly. They ran into the great troll's right leg, and attacked it blindly. That was a mistake. Enraged at his own failure, Margus turned and seized his attackers. He threw them hard into the surrounding forest, like a ball. He knew they would not survive the fall.

Cheetara bent down and let her Bo staff speak for her. The group that had tried to overwhelm her went rolling back. She noticed the cybernetic implants and wished that Lion-o was here. Where lowly bandits got such upgrades, she wondered. They were more than just bandits, she thought. Perhaps sent by Slythe, or Mum-ra. She saw Wileykit send her disk flying and it shot back around like a boomerang, hitting one in the head. Cheetara smiled slightly. The kitten had proven to be the better warrior than her brother, and she was eager to learn from the cleric. It seemed she learned very well, Cheetra thought.

The bandits, those that were left made a break for the security of the woods. But Margus would not have it. He leapt upward and hit the ground. The shock from his landing echoed through the ground, and knocked the retreating enemy to their knees. He scooped them up, and threw them down. They did not move, their bodies broken, save one. That one began crawling away. Margus reached down, grabbed the bandit. He started to scream when the troll bit his head clean off.

Horror spread to the thunderkitten's faces. What was this thing? Was it a friend or an enemy? Inside the cockpit, Nagita, soaked and looking no where near as nice as she had earlier that day was slamming her thin fingers on the glass.

"Margus!" She commanded. "Margus! Stand down! Stand down!"

The troll looked at the dead corpse and swallowed. The lights on his implant changed from red to yellow. He looked at the naja like a guilty puppy, and dropped the body.

"Lady," Panthro said, furious. "I'm not going anywhere with that thing."

"You can't hold it against him." the snake woman argued through the glass. "He can only do what he's programmed to do, and that is protecting me."

"Yeah, he did a great job at that." Panthro said sarcastically.

"Get me out of here." she demanded.

"Where's Lion-o?" Panthro did that, folding his arms. "Is he with that traitor? What exactly is he up to, with our king?"

"That traitor is my husband." Nagita said defensively. "And my husband is an honorable cat."

"I'm sure."

"Much more honorable than the late king's emissary! Or that spoiled tiger prince for that matter!"

The shadow of Grune came into Panthro's mind. The Panther looked at this drenched, weak woman and remembered how she cowered when Panthro had first appeared. He remembered how Grune had been one of the few cats that matched him in size. The words of his once friend echoed in his mind from years ago.

"Oh it wasn't that bad. _I had a good time_."

"Let lady out!" Margus came in a threatening posture. The lights on his head implant began to flicker again.

"Margus!" Nagita hissed. "Stand down!"

"I'm not Grune," he said to himself and to her, as he opened the hatch.

This statement seemed to have some hidden meaning between the two of them, which the kittens did not understand. Cheetara frowned. Nagita nodded, and seemed deflated by the statement. Wilykat couldn't understand why.

"Thank you..." she said quietly."For saving me."

"Don't thank me." Panthro said. "I'm a thundercat. There was nothing else I could do."

She nodded.

"Let's go." Panthro said. "The thundertank's not going any where right now anyway."

Cheetra nodded.

"Tygra might need this." WileyKit said as she picked up Tygra's armor. Her brother picked up the tiger's bolo whip, and put the blaster in one of his pouches. The cybertroll picked up the snake's umbrella.

"Lady Nagita's umbrella damaged." the cybertroll said, looking at it.

"It's okay." she said.

"It delicate." he said, looking at the thing sadly. "No made for war. No made to be treated like this."

"It's okay, Margus." she repeated. "Let's go home. I'm sure Lion-o is waiting for them."

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: Revelations

The heavy rain finally stopped. When Nagita and the Thundercats reached the gate of Talam, they found it closed against them. Nagita lifted her thin hand and knocked. It opened a crack and the face of a guard appeared.

"You took a while, Miss." The guard said. "I was starting to get worried."

"We ran into some bandits."

"You alright?"

"Yes. But you might want to send someone to clean up the mess."

"I'll have the day shift take care of that. Can you believe my second shift didn't show? The nerve of that guy."

"Quit talking and let us in the blasted gate." Panthro growled.

The guard's eyes opened at the size of his frame. He responded immediately. "Right a way sir!"

The gate was shut quickly, and there was the sound wood scraping against wood, as the massive lock was undone. Margus opened it for Nagita and then watched as the Thundercats followed her.

"These relatives of your husband, Miss?" the guard asked Nagita.

"You could say that."

"I knew cats 'catted around' but my gods there a lot of them!"

"Watch your mouth!" Panthro snarled.

"It's going to take a lot more than 10 copper and a bottle of wine for me to ignore so many." The guard said to the naja. He extended his open palm.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't have any more money." Nagita said. "Not on me."

"Oh that's okay Miss." The guard said. "Why don't we talk about it at the Watering Hole? I get off shift in an hour."

Nagita balked.

"You can bring your blonde friend along if you want." The guard continued.

Cheetara scowled as she took hold of her Bo staff. She silently stalked forward, closing the gap before the soldier could blink.

"Or not!" the guard squeaked. "Never mind!"

"Here!" WileyKat said, putting three silver into the guard's hand. Nagita smiled at the young thief.

"That should be more than enough to pay for your discretion." The naja coldly said.

The guard nodded, and pocketed the money.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Panthro turned to WileyKat.

"Where did you get that money?"

"Well-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know."

"I'm glad to have you with us, little thief." Nagita smiled. "That guard could have caused us a lot of trouble."

"Are the guards all like that here?" Cheetara asked the other female. Nagita nodded.

"Guards trouble." Margus said.

"Charming." The cleric said dryly.

* * *

><p>"What is it with you cats?" the healer asked. He poured his magical light into Roj's stab wound. "Two of you in one night? Do you all like fighting?"<p>

"Shut up and heal me!" Roj hissed.

"He gonna be okay?" Kai asked the elder healer. The lizard stood in the door frame leaning against it.

"This is child's play." the healer responded. "My acolyte could heal this. It's a shame I sent him home."

"Good than it should be cheaper than your last heal." Roj grumbled.

"250 copper. Take it or I stop now."

"Don't worry, Roj. I got it." Kai said, putting five silver on the counter.

"You over paid." the healer said flatly.

"I insured you'll do a good job." the lizard replied. "Not that I have any doubt, but money helps things along."

"Humph." the healer said, and turned back to his work with a scowl.

Roj nodded his thanks to Kai.

"No heavy lifting for at least twenty four hours." the priest said matter of factly. "And make sure to get some rest and water to replenish blood loss."

"Nagita will be worried." Roj frowned. "It's almost dawn. At least it finally stopped raining."

"The blood spot on the front of your shirt isn't going to help either."

Roj put his ears back and cursed.

"Whiskers!"

* * *

><p>Talam was as sordid a town as the gossip made it out to be, Panthro decided. It seemed dirty, full strange smells, and now muddy after the recent heavy rain. The smell of the ocean and dead fish filled his nostrils as they followed the naja down to the port of the town. He was just about to ask if she was in fact taking them to Lion-o when he heard the young lion's voice.<p>

"There you are." Lion-o waved to them. He was standing in the door frame of a large warehouse.

Cheetara's face lit up. She felt the small candle flame in her, grow suddenly intense and bright. It showed up on her face, and it was clear for Panthro to see. But he said nothing.

"Lion-o!" Wilykit cried. She and her brother jogged over to him. But they stopped in the door frame.

"Ooohhh. What's that smell?" WileyKat asked. He held his empty stomach.

"My aunts cooking." Nagita said gently. "Go in."

Without one moment of hesitation the Wileys ran into the warehouse. Margus ducked in the door frame, and stood by the entrance. Panthro and Cheetara followed. For a moment Nagita and Lion-o stood outside the front door, and were silent.

"Thank you." Lion-o said to Nagita. He extended his right paw.

"I want to apologize for my brother's actions and for his offense against you."

Nagita looked at the extended paw in surprise.

"Nev told you?" she asked.

"Enough." Lion-o replied. "The details I can figure out on my own."

Again she looked at his paw. Then tentatively, she shook it.

"You cats are full of surprises."

Inside the warehouse, the twins followed their noses to a large cauldron in the center of the warehouse. There was a figure there, an old bent over Naja and she was cutting vegetables. She looked up at them in surprise.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We came with Lion-o." Cheetara said, coming forward. "He sent for us to join him. I am Cheetara- and these are WileyKat and Kit. Where's Tygra?"

Wordless, the old naja inclined her head towards an open cubicle on her right. Cheetara went in to look at the young Prince. The kittens looked on, their eyebrows furrowed with concern. There appetite was suddenly gone.

Panthro walked from the shadows towards the fire. As Panthro strode forward, Lion-o noticed the expression on Nev's face. It flooded with alarm and then with fury. She grasped the knife she was using tightly, reading herself to strike. Nagita slid quickly in front of Lion-o and Panthro, and the light shone on her alarmed features.

"Aunty!" Nagita said. "This is Panthro. He is traveling with Lion-o."

Panthro stepped into the light, and Nev's face relaxed She blinked and relaxed her grip on the cooking knife. There was a quick exchanged glance between the naja. Panthro nodded curtly, and looked in on Tygra. Nev turned back to her vegetables as if nothing had happened.

"What was that about?" Lion-o thought.

"Is Roj back?" Nagita asked.

"Not yet hatchling." Nev responded.

"He looks really pale." Cheetara said as she frowned down at Tygra.

"The healer said he lost a lot of blood." Nev said, not looking up from her cutting. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Do you have any idea who did it?" Cheetara asked.

Lion-o saw Nev's eyes darted up to Panthro for a moment, then back down to her table. She shook herself as if she had a chill.

"I was there." Nagita said. "I didn't see any one."

"Talam is dangerous place." Nev said. "It could have been a random shot."

"Or maybe not." Lion-o said. He thought of the bounty posting Nev had showed him earlier.

"Will he die?" WileyKit asked, her eyes shining with tears. At this innocent question, Lion-o felt a lump in his throat.

"Not now kitten." Nev said with great gentleness. "I've taken care of generations of Thunderans. I've learned a thing or two during my five hundred years. I promise you, Nev won't let that happen. Now let me find some towels to dry you off. I won't have anyone coming down with pneumonia and giving me twice as much work. Nagita get out of that drenched kimono, and get them fed. Margus!"

"Yes, Nev." The cybertroll asked from its stance at the door.

"By the Gods! Make yourself useful! Find some hay and some unused containers. Put them in the circle for our guests."

"Yes Nev." Margus said, as he left to do as he was told. Like wise, Nagita disappeared into his largest cubicle and closed the door behind her. She emerged a few moments later dry and in a gray kimono.

Though course and bossy, Nev made Lion-o smile. He nodded his thanks. She got some towels and gave one to Panthro and Cheetara. She dried off the kittens herself, and though she was rough she was though. As she did this Nagita began ladling some of the cream of Tur soup into some bowls. The smell of it filled the air, and the kittens began mewing in anticipation.

This made the old naja laugh. "Fine kittens, fine. Old Nev could never deny a mewing kitten, ask Roj! Take a bowl and eat you're fill."

The kittens cheered and grabbed two large wooden bowls.

"Thunderan cooking?" Panthro asked.

"I cooked and cared for a Thunderan family for five hundred years."

"Five hundred years?" Cheetara asked. "How is that possible?"

"We naja are exceptionally long lived." Nagita explained. "Nev was a cook and nanny to Roj's family in Thundera."

Panthro took a spoon and had a mouthful. He closed his eyes.

"I've been having army rations and living off the land for so long- I forgot things could taste like this."

"How long has it been since you've had home cooking?" the older naja asked, trying to recover from her earlier lapse.

"More than eighteen years." Panthro replied.

The Wileys had already finished and were starting to get seconds. Nev looked at them for a moment and then to Nagita.

"Sscuppa." Nev said. Nagita smiled and nodded. For a moment they seemed to share a private joke, then Nev addressed her niece again in common tongue.

"Are you going into work tomorrow, well I guess now it would be today?"

"I have to." Nagita said. "We have a chef coming in at one and he's going to put in large order. The tax collector is having one of his parties by the end of the month, and his chef says he needs only our best."

"I'm sure." Nev said, venomously. "That tax collector. Watch him girl- he is trouble."

"He's not coming. He's too important to go to market, otherwise I'd have Roj meet with him."

"Roj has to meet with him anyway, tomorrow. It's the last day to file second quarter taxes." Nev said.

Nagita sighed. "Roj, where is he?" She wrung her hands and went over to the main door. She folded her arms over he chest.

"It usually doesn't take him this long." Nagita said, more to herself than anyone else. "Where could he be?"

Margus took three containers and added them to the circle. He swept some hay on the inside of it, which Nev arranged into beds. She threw worn linens on the beds, and hung a curtain from the door frame of each one.

Nagita then made a sharp cry of alarm, and yanked open the front door. Lion-o and Panthro saw two forms coming up the walk way. One was a heavy cat and he was leaning heavily on a lizard. It was the junk dealer, Lion-o recognized. He walked to the door and saw the cat- who Lion-o now recognized to be Roj, had a large bloodstain on the lower part of his shirt. Nagita gestured to it, but the lizard dismissively waved his hand. And then the three of them began to talk in earnest in a language that Lion-o had never heard before. It sounded like the hissing of snakes, similar to what he had heard Nev say in her private joke to her niece.

"That's Disipid." Panthro explained to him. "It's the basic reptilian dialect."

"How do you know?"

"I've heard it on the battle field many a time, or before an ambush. But I've never seen a cat that spoke it. I didn't know a cat could speak it."

Lion-o nodded and saw Nagita embrace Roj. She then spoke to him in Disipid, gesturing to the warehouse. At one point Roj's eyes went wide with concern and he touched Nagita's face tenderly.

"My king." Panthro said quietly. "Are you sure we can trust this guy? Or that we can trust them for that matter?"

"If we don't start trusting some of the other animals Mumm-ra will never be defeated." Lion-o said. "I have to start somewhere. If they meant us harm, they would have done it by now. Tygra's in no condition to fight, you saw him. I only wish I knew exactly what happened all those years ago. Did…Grune ever mention anything to you about that time?"

Panthro opened his mouth to answer, when Lion-o saw the lizard junk dealer give Roj a hearty pat on the back and began to leave. Nagita and Roj began to walk arm and arm towards the door.

Lion-o took a deep breath as the door opened.

But Roj didn't even give him a second glance. Instead Roj walked right up to Panthro and looked up into his battle scared face.

Lion-o took a deep breath as the door opened.

But Roj didn't even give him a second glance. Instead Roj walked right up to Panthro and looked up into his battle scared face.

"Are you Panthro?"

"Yeah." Panthro responded defensively.

"Thank you…for saving my wife."

Panthro nodded.

"I take it you're Roj." Lion-o interrupted.

"That would be right."

"I'm Lion-o, Lord of the Thundercats."

At this declaration, Roj's ears dropped back defensively.

"You're no lord of mine."

This rejection was not something Lion-o expected. Nagita squeezed her mate's arm, and he seemed to ignore her signal. The room was silent except for Tygra's breathing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, " Lion-o replied, his mind racing to salvage the situation. "I was telling your wife that I apologize for any misunderstanding that may have occurred earlier."

"Misunderstanding?" Roj hissed, his hair starting to rise. "Just in who in Third Earth do you think you are? You have no clue what you are talking about do you? But then the crown has always been conveniently blind, hasn't it!"

"Roj!" Nagita whispered. "They are a guests."

"You think you can just walk in here, and take what you want!" Roj ranted. "Who you want?"

"Cub!" Nev hissed out. "Mind your tongue! There are kittens here!"

"I didn't say any such thing!" Lion-o argued.

"Well your damn brother did!" Roj hissed.

"I'm sorry about that." Lion- replied. "But he's not the king. I am. And I will address that when the time comes. But for right now were stuck here. I would like for there to be peace between us."

Lion-o extended his paw and Roj did not move to take it.

"You are welcome here because it is my wife's custom." Roj said. "But you are NOT my king. Just because you're father is dead doesn't mean a damn thing has changed for me."

This rough reference to Claudius made Lion-o scowl. He felt his anger warring inside of him. He let his extended paw drop. He told himself to try to pay it cool. Still his anger rose up and spoke it words.

"Fine." Lion-o said curtly.

"Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed." Roj said. "Do what ever suits you. But remember royal blood means nothing to me. The same blood that set your tail on the throne flows in me as well. I will allow no disrespect to my house, and especially to my wife."

Lion-o for a moment couldn't speak. His mouth fell open. Cheetara turned to the conversation, her ears perked up.

"What do you mean?" Lion-o asked. "The same blood."

Roj looked at Lion-o straight in the face.

"Are you blind as well? Do you know of any other cat in Thundera that sports a mane like you and I? I am bastard son of a bastard son, but make no mistake. I am a lion born… just like you."

It took Lion-o a moment to regain his composure.

"Impossible." He frowned.

"Ask her!" Roj fumed, pointing to Cheetara. "She's a cleric is she not? And they kept all the royals dirty little secrets! Now I'm tired, and I'm going to bed."

As Roj turned away and stalked towards his cubicle, Nev intercepted him. They had a quick and passionate conversation in Disipid, with Nev berating him and finally him storming off. Nagita followed him and he slammed the door behind them both.

"Ignore that cub!" Nev said to lion-o. "He always had the worse temper tantrums, even from when he was a kitten."

"Cheetara…"Lion-o asked. "Is what he said true?"

"Lion-o, I…"

"Is it?"

She sighed. And nodded.

"It's true." She said. "the palace didn't house the only members of the royal family."

"I don't believe it." Panthro said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lion-o asked, the hurt in his voice clearly evident.

"I couldn't." Cheetara said. "I was forbidden by the council. But when we came here, I made up my mind to tell you. You deserved to know the truth."

"How did this happen?" Lion- o asked.

"It happened generations ago." Cheetara explained. "A liaison brought this offshoot about."

Lion-o was quiet for a moment.

"Wow Lion-o you have a cousin you didn't know about?" WileyKat said. "That's great! I wish I had a cousin! All I got is a sister."

"Hey!" WileyKit fussed.

"Cheetara…"Lion-o asked. "Father…knew didn't he?"

"I'm sure he was only trying to protect you." Cheetara explained.

"Or getting rid of the competition." Lion- o said bitterly. He ran his paw over his face.

The door to Roj's cubicle opened and Nagita emerged. She approached them.

"I'm…sorry for my husband's outburst." She apologized. "He's not himself and it's been a long day."

"He's fussy when he's tired, like a baby." Nev interjected. "Well you know how cats are."

"Nev!"

The elder naja at this shrugged and turned back to the cauldron. The kittens were on their fourth bowl and their bellies swelled in a way Nev seemed to find adorable.

"I think everyone could use some rest." Nagita continued. "Things will be better after a few hours sleep."

"Agreed." Cheetra said.

" I'll talk to my husband, Lion-o." Nagita said. "It is just that it's hard for him to forget and forgive."

"Have I been lied to my whole life?" Lion-o asked.

"Your father was an honorable king." Panthro said. "Don't let anything change that for you."

"Margus set you up some beds over there." Nagita said. "Nev's already putting the little ones to bed."

"Nothing is what I expected it to be." Lion-o said. "Nothing."

"We can talk about it more when you're rested, Lion-o" Cheetra said. "I promise."

She turned to her bed quarters. She tried to ignore the pain she felt in her chest. She took a deep breath and told her mind to clear itself. She went to bed hoping sleep might silence the conflict she felt within her.

Panthro found a place to sleep and Lion-o was left, standing alone. He never felt so alone in his life- in a foreign land in a strangers, a traitor's house- that somehow was linked to his own. Nev put a thick blanket over the kittens and looked at them, smiling. Then she approached the young king.

"I didn't know you had kittens. That warms this old snakes heart. Are they yours, or hers?"

This question brought Lion-o out of his cloud of confusion.

"What?"

"The kittens. Whose are they?"

"Oh, I don't know." Lion-o asked. "They joined us after Thundera fell."

"The boy reminds me of Roj. But much more confident that my cub was."

"Your cub- Roj?"

"Well, I raised him young King. Where do you think he learned to speak Dispid from?"

"The more I hear the more confused I get."

Nev looked at him. "Come with me and sit by the fire. You're not going to get any sleep in you state, and I want you near by when you brother wakes up. I'll tell you what I know about Roj's blood line, and that messy scandal I'm sure you've read about."

Lion-o paused. "Will it be the truth?"

"Young king, you are barely more than a cub yourself. I am over 500 years old, and finally a free woman. I have no reason to lie to you. Plus I was never good at it anyway. But that was the reason my first master- who Roj was named for, loved me. I was vulgar and unlettered and told him the truth. And I'll tell you it now- if you wish to listen."

"I do. "

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Wow- over a 1000 hits in a week! Thanks guys! *deep bow* I feel greatly honored. This chapter we get into our 'R' rating. In addition to sexual themes, we have nudity and violence. The next two chapters have alot of -and I mean A LOT- of flashbacks.

Grab some coffee and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Memories<p>

"Come." Nev motioned. She pushed the bowls aside and set two rickety chairs side by side. Lion-o sat in one as she perpared some type of tea with milk and honey. She set one aside for Lion-o and one for herself. Lion-o found the tea was surprsingly spicy.

"What is this?"

"Jala tea." Nev said. "It's a naja drink. Nagita can't get enough of it. She had to show me how to make it, I'd been cooking Thunderan too long."

She lifted her mug and emptied it in three gulps. She then wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Well, I guess I better start at the beginning." she said.

* * *

><p>Five hundred years before the fall of Thundera, Nev was beautiful and young. It was this beauty that caught a cat's eye as she stood on the auction block, naked. He paid 25000 sheliks for her, and had her delivered to his carriage. He drew the shades down, and commanded the driver to begin the long journey back to Thundera. There undistrubed, before she even knew his name, her new master claimed her as his own.<p>

At least he was not as rough as she feared, and it was over quickly. He gave her his name then. It was Roj SwiftTail the first. He asked her name, and she told him. He shook his head.

"That vile language isn't allowed where were going."

"But it's my name."

"I won't have any slave of mine speaking Disipid. Nev is a good name. Short and to the point. Slaves don't need complicated names."

"Or clothes?" she asked.

Roj the first smiled at this. "Well not complicated ones. At least not for me."

"I won't be just for you parading around like this." Nev retorted.

"Here." he said, rolling his eyes. He tossed her a simple apron and dress. "But don't get dressed yet. It's a long journey and there is little else to do."

* * *

><p>Lion-o's face felt blazing hot.<p>

"You don't think I was born old, do you?" Nev teased.

"What, no its just.. I didn't expect..."

"Ha! For me to be bought for that purpose?" Nev laughed. "Well I was. Roj the first was a regular tom cat. When I was brought to his house in Thundera- oh how his his well born wife hated me! And you know there were times I think when he was loud, just so she could hear. Drove her crazy. Oh but I'm sorry you're cheeks are as red as your hair, young king. Nagita is always nagging me that I'm too vulgar. Well, she's a proper female."

"Nagita is not at all like what..."

But Lion-o stopped in mid sentance. He realized just how inappropriate he was about to be.

"Oh like the rumors say?" Nev asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. I meant no offense." Lion-o felt like it was impossible to blush any more. Then a thought occurred to him. He looked at Nev for a moment before he spoke.

" The naja the tabloids spoke of – she was you."

"Ha! Very perceptive!" Nev laughed. "I'm sure that's where Shenna, got the inpiration from."

"Roj, this Roj's wife."

"By proxy. A loveless and petty cat." Nev said. "Like too many I know."

"Bah." Nev suddenly exclaimed, waving her arms. She walked away for a moment. She went to a cublicle, and came back with a hooka. She lit it and sucked hard upon the reed. She blew a smoke ring.

"Now where was I...oh yes." She mused. "When Roj the first was alive I took care to spoil his cubs. If they wanted candy,then by the Gods they had boxes of it. They loved me, cuz their own mother was too busy keeping up with fashions to bother with them.

"Well eventually, she died. I was glad of it. I knew she would have me killed if her husband died before her, leaving me with no protection. But that old tom lived till almost twenty years after her! I think he was glad to be rid of her whining. Ha!

" I was passed along with the rest of the house to Roj the first's son. He was named Saul, for some godforsaken relative. He didn't want me as his father did, and asked me where I would like to serve the family. I chose the kitchen. It is out of the way, always needed, and far from wandering male hands. Of course I didn't tell them that. I made up some wonderful lie about always wanting to learn how to cook Thunderan. And what an honor it would be to serve them good food."

Here Nev rolled her ancient eyes. She continued.

"They brought in the most horrid cat to train me to cook properly. See these whip marks on my arms- his. Said that would encourage my low reptile brain to do things properly. But I learned despite him. I had no desire to be used flat on my back forever. And the Gods rewarded my plan. For generations I served the family in the kitchen and was able to stay out of the bedroom. I also became their nanny when they needed me. It was cheaper than buying another slave.

"As long as I did everything I was supposed to, I was left alone. I could think. I praticed my language all the time in my head. I didn't want to forget it. Sometimes I would get so distracted by remembering old words, I'd forget where I was. _What_ I was. Once I was too busy trying to remember the words to a song, and I put too much pepper in my mistress's soup. She had me come before her and burned my arms with the tongs used for the dining room fire."

"That's horrible." Lion-o said.

"That cat was Roj the second's mother. Roj, the cat you know. She was a cruel, vain, and faithless cat. My last mistress was by far the worst. That's why I didn't feel at all sorry for her when she got a little surprise forty years ago."

* * *

><p>Forty years before the fall of Thundera the three moons of Third Earth looked down over the sleeping city. All was calm and peaceful. But in the House SwifttTail, the merchant family was in tumult. The Patriarch was roaring at the top of his lungs, and it echoed down to the kitchen.<p>

Nev cocked her head. She stopped stirring the sausages she was cooking. The master had ordered a small meal with a pint of beer to celebrate. His cubs were being born tonight. But it didn't sound like the meal would be needed now.

"You damned slattern!" Nev's master roared to his wife. "Do you take me for a fool! Who is he? Huh! I demand you give me an answer!"

Nev's mistress proceeded to weep at this point. The naja did not pity her.

But she knew her mistress would be silent. The haughty mistress took advantage of her husbands trip abroad to enjoy many lovers. She was as much a tom cat as Roj the first had been.

When Nev's master returned and her mistress announced she pregnant, her husband had been overjoyed. But that joy turned to outrage when one of the four kittens was clearly not sired by him. There was no way for his wife to talk her way out of the charge of infidelity now.

"My Gods are vengeful." Nen said to herself, laughing a little.

But a tussle and a impassioned plea like one the mistress had never given before, brought Nev back from her vengeful thoughts.

"No!" the mistress cried. "You can't! He's my kitten!"

There was the sound of violence, like something or someone was tossed against a wall.

"Let that be a lesson to you!" the Patriarch roared.

"Where are you going?" was his wife's reply. She sounded indeed pitful.

"To drown this brat! I will not be the laughing stock of Thundera because of you playing the harlot!"

"No!"

"You mind your damn tongue and do as I say! Or I'll expose you, and you'll be put in the stocks!"

This silenced the mother's protests.

Nev shoved the frying pan away. She knew there was only one well that the master would use, for it was hidden from public view. If she was fast, she just might catch him in time.

* * *

><p>There was movement from one of the cubicles. Cheetara emerged. She looked at Lion-o and then averted her eyes.<p>

"May I join you?" she asked. She looked up to see him nod his head.

Nev got up and brought another rickety chair and set it right next to Lion-o. Cheetara squeezed next to him, barely more than a inch from him. Lion-o felt the heat return to his cheeks.

"I wasn't allowed by the order to speak of it." Cheetara said. "Not until it was decided that you were ready to know the truth."

"I'm ready now." Lion-o said. "And if I'm to be any kind of a king, I need to know exactly what I am dealing with."

Nev puffed on her hooka and said nothing.

"The deviant bloodline came into existance several generations ago. The cub was male and he was born before the legitmate heir. The clerics were divided as to what to do. Should the illgetimate cub be protected, because he was of royal descent? But then by being born first he was a real threat to the prince's claim on the throne. Because of that, some clerics wanted the cub killed."

"Killed!" Lion-o said, horrified.

Cheetara nodded.

"The council was at a stalemate. When this happens, the king himself settles matters when it comes to royal policy."

"And what could be more about royal policy than deciding who inherits." Lion said. "So what

did the king then decide?"

"To let his illegitmate son live, but keep the younger on the throne. The deviant branch of the royal house was watched. The clerics were told not to interfere but to record and observe."

Suddenly Nev let out a loud laugh. It seemed something struck her as hilarously funny. Lion-o pressed on with his questions to the cleric.

"But if I'm decended from the younger, do I even have a right, did my father even have the right to be king?"

"The sword of omens wouldn't have chosen you otherwise." Cheetara said.

"But if sword reacts to the blood of Leo," Lion-o argued. "It might react the same to to Roj. He has the same blood."

"It did react." Nev said, after blowing a large ring.

"What?" Lion- asked. "Tell me!"

Nev shrugged.

"And as for you, young lady. The clerics were told not to interfere? Not to interfere?" Nev laughed again. "Well that long faced Jaga did quite a bit of interfering. He showed up on our door step one month after Roj was born."

* * *

><p>Almost Forty years before the fall of Thundera, it was a bright pleasant day. Jaga walked in the merchant's quarter, the where the middle class of Thundera lived. Construction here was always going on as houses were constantly being upgraded and remodeled. An endless competition of neighbor versus neighbor made this place echo with sound of hammers and gossiping wives. Jaga's cloak of white hid his face and cleric armor. He leaned on his staff, and was by in large ignored by any passers by. He came to a place in an outside wall there a plaque read "SwiftTail". A bold cherry door stood out on the street.<p>

Jaga knocked.

A worn out lizard met him at the door. Jaga held up his copy of the royal seal and the servent's eyes went wide. His hunched form showed the cleric through a small court yard. Jaga saw the lady of the house peek down from her window, eyeing him with suspision. She held a small bundle. She turned away from his gaze and began bouncing the infant in her arms.

The servent took Jaga to a sitting room full of baubles and show case art. The lizard went to fetch his master, then went to a small closet and climbed within. The sitting room's main door opened and in strode the figure of Bur SwiftTail, patrairch and spice merchant. For half a second he glared at Jaga, then stormed over to the servent's closet and flung it open.

"I thought I told you not to let any beggers in!" Bur Swiftail bellowed. "What will the neighbors say?"

"But Master." the lizard replied. "He-"

"Shut up!" the cat fumed. He slammed the door and locked. "You don't get to eat tonight. Maybe then you'll remember to do what you're told!"

"And you!"Bur said, rounding on Jaga. "Get out, before I-"

"Sir," Jaga said, rising. He pulled off his cloak to revel his face and armor. "I am here to speak to you on offical royal business." He revealed the royal thundercat symbol and the merchant began to quiver as if he had seen the very face of the sun.

"Yes, of course forgive me." Bur said. "Please, please sit. You have to forgive me, but you know how these slaves are. If you go easy on them, it ruins them and they never get a damn thing done. Now please uhm-"

"I am Jaga, High Cleric to the Royal throne of Thundera."

"Tell me, Jaga. How can the house of SwiftTail be of service? Are you interested in something for your royal kitchens?"

"No." Jaga said. "I need to discuss, something of a delicate nature with you."

"I understand." the merchant nodded. "I would be more than happy to assist my king in this matter. And you can count on my discretion. I would recommend half a mandrake before the night in question."

"That is not the nature of the business I need to discuss." Jaga said. "I need to discuss the birth of the cub with you."

Bur bolted out of his seat. Without a word of explanation, he yanked open the servant's closet. He grabbed the lizard and shoved him out of the room, locking the door behind him. Bur then pulled the shades down and making sure all other windows were closed tight.

"What have you heard?" the merchant demanded.

"Nothing definite." Jaga said calmly. "But upon examining the official census, three kittens were reported as being born to your family one month ago."

"And?"

"Upon interviewing the midwife, she said four kittens were born. Yet there has not been any death reported."

"She lies!" Bur fumed, his hackles rising. "She is a thief and a liar! She tried to steal my silver while she was here! Don't believe a word she says!"

"Indeed." Jaga mused. "I find that odd, given that her character was vouched for by the royal midwife who was her teacher."

"Uhm." Bur fumbled, his eyes wild in panic. "There was a cub, but it was still born."

"She did not report it so."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything." Bur stammered. "But he...it..it wasn't formed right. I sent it to the priests to see if they could cure it. But they couldn't."

"Really?" Jaga said. "I have just been from the healer assigned to this section of town, and she made no mention of a cub, let alone a malformed one."

"Maybe she overlooked it."

"Enough of your lies!" Jaga said, standing up. The air in the room itself became heavy and a white light surrounded the cleric. The ridiculous baubles shook as power. His hair lifted as the magic was channeled through him. Bur threw himself on the floor.

"Its her fault!" Bur said. "I wasn't here! I was out of Thundera on business!"

"Now you speak the truth." Jaga said. "Continue."

"I was out of the city for a year and a half. When I came home and she told me she was pregnant." Bur spoke, shaking. "When the cubs were born, the midwife didn't want to show me one. Not a first. I thought it might be dead or misshaped. But when I saw it- I knew! It wasn't mine!"

"And then-"

"I demanded the name of my wife's lover. But the slattern had no idea! no idea!" Suddenly Bur began to weep. "It was then I found out that there has been seven in my absence! Seven! Oh the shame of it!"

"What did you do then?" the cleric pressed.

"Well," Bur said wiping his eyes. "I told her I would not be made the laughing stock of Thundera. I resolved that I ...I would kill the cub and be rid of it. She dared to come to it's defense, but I told her I would expose her...and... and she'd be put in the stocks for everyone to see! That put her in her place. I took the cub and went took it to the servants well. I was going to..drown it."

"You did not dare!" Jaga hissed, incensed.

"It wasn't mine! It was my wife's shame!"

"It was an innocent cub, regardless of all else! And perhaps a member of the royal family! I hope for your sake, that nothing has harmed him!"

"I didn't! I swear on my father's grave I did not harm one hair on that bastard's head!"

"Then where is he?"

"I gave him to my kitchen slave, Nev. She...she wanted him. Said he could work for the family. And since he wasn't mine, I wouldn't have to worry about any inheritance going to him and so have more for my own cubs."

"Where is he!"

"With her now, in the kitchen."

"Take me to her."

"Wait." Bur said, and Jaga could see the thoughts gathering in the merchant's face. "If this brat is royal blood, then King Claudius can certainly give me...I mean my family, some sort of compensation."

"Be still!" the cleric said. He had had enough of this merchant's greed. He raised his staff, and the room filled with white light. This light filled the house, and anyone who had been looking up to the SwiftTail's residence would have seen a flash of brilliancy, if only for a moment. Jaga lowered his staff, and looked at Bur SwiftTail. The spice merchant was frozen in place, as if he were a statue.

Unhindered now, Jaga opened the door. He walked by the frozen servant, listening at the door. Jaga checked the nursery, and saw only the three kittens that were in the public registry. He did not think he would find the missing cub here, but he had to be through in this matter. He made his way down the kitchen on the lower level, and opened the door.

And there was the despised cub. He was wrapped in a thick patchwork blanket and held in the left arm of an old naja slave. In her right hand she was stirring a stew pot. Jaga spoke the incantation, and they were unfrozen. Nev turned and clutched the kitten to her, she hissed defensively.

"Do not fear me." Jaga said gently."I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Jaga, high cleric to the royal house of Thundera. And I am here, on account of that cub."

"You won't take him from me! He's mine!" she yelled, clutching the kitten to her aged breast. "I saved him from my master when he was born. He's my only comfort!"

"I tell you I mean you no harm." Jaga said. "If this cub is who I think it might be, then I need to ask you some questions."

"Humph." Nev said, eying him suspiciously. "Well, what do you want to know? You'll have to talk as I work. I have to have dinner on time."

"I have cast a spell putting all others in this house, except those of us in this room in a state of suspension. They will remain there for the hour. We can discuss this at our leisure."

"Huh." Nev said, shoving the pot aside. "Magic I guess?"

"It a spell I cannot use very often, and only when sufficiently rested. But to be able to speak of these matters freely, it is necessary. Tell me what you know of the cub's sire."

"I don't know him." Nev said. "No one does. My master was out of town for a year, and mistress had much company."

"But in the days before you're master came home, was there one visitor in particular?"

Nev paused.

"Yes."

"What was this cat like?"

"He stayed with us for three days. I think he was...some type of rouge...highway man. He was on the run from the law. I think he might have killed someone. I had seen him before, but when he saw my mistress he had been in hiding for at least a week and it made him look...very different."

"Explain." Jaga said.

"His hair, it had grown longer. He looked like a lion, but with a brown mane not a red. But...that's impossible. Every slave knows the lions are in the royal house."

"Not all of them..."

"Nev. they call me Nev. This was my cub's father one of royalty?"

"He does match the description of someone who the clerics have been keeping an eye on.

He was of royal blood. Diluted of course, but Leo's blood nonetheless. He is dead now, unfortunately."

"Thought he might come to a bad end." Nev said. "The Gods showed it to me in a dream."

She expected a snort of derision from the cleric but he only nodded. Amazed at his tolerance, she continued.

"If my cub is of the royal house, then he belongs there! Take us there, and set us free from this cursed place!"

"The clerics cannot interfere in this cub's destiny. We have been forbidden to do so, by our sovereign generations past.

"Then what good are you!" she hissed furiously. "This cub would be dead if not for me, and I have to struggle day in and day out to keep him safe. They wouldn't give me a blanket for him, after all my years and years of service- of cleaning up after their messy brats and tending them when they were sick. They wouldn't even give me a blanket for him!"

"Yet he as one now."

"Only cuz Nev made it, from her own. Nev feeds him from her own bowl and he sleeps in her bed. I dare not leave him alone! Master hates him, has wished him dead many times. And when his brood is older, they will share his hate! I won't be able to protect my cub from all sides!"

At this the slave fell into a fit of weeping. The kitten cried too, and reached out for her. He sucked on her finger, nursing at it like he might on a breast.

Jaga was quiet for a moment.

"The clerics may not have the power to interfere directly, but I may be able to help you in some regard. I wish to meet with you again, Nev, in five years time. It is then we will discuss the cubs schooling."

"If you'll show up." she said bitterly. "You cats make many many promises to slave girls, and never keep them."

Jaga smiled at her vulgarity. "At least you are honest. But rest assured. I will keep my word. Until then, good day."

And Jaga patted the bastard cub on the head, and looked into his yawning face. He smiled returned upstairs to the room he had left Bur in. His face was still frozen in a expression of disbelief. The elder jaguar spoke the incantation again, and the patriarch to the SwiftTale family unfroze.

Bur looked around. His face flushed with surprise when he saw Jaga again.

"What- you weren't there a second ago!"

"Indeed I was not." Jaga said.

"You clerics move fast." Bur asked, a growl building in his voice.

"I have found the cub you were trying to keep hidden, Bur SwiftTail. His existance shall be added to the central registry, as it should have been. But you will not be listed as the child's sire, for it is clear to me that you are not."

"If you won't give me any thing for him, than at least get rid of the bastard for me! Take him to the palace! Make him be a slave! I don't care! I just want it out of here!"

"I am not permitted to bring the cub to the royal house. Howver, you can count on my discretion in the matter of his conception. But you can also count on my presence in his life, and my eye upon him."

At these words, the windows in the house began to vibrate with power. The knickknacks trembled on the mantle. "You will make no attempt on his life again, nor on the life of the naja slave who tends to him. Likewise your offspring and all other members of this house will not lift a paw against either of them. For if something does happen, I will know of it. I will be checking in on him from time to time, but do not fear any rumor of impropriety. As I said before you can count on my discretion. Any aid given either of them will not be seized by you or your kin. I shall see is as direct interference. And that will make me _angry_."

At these calm words, several knickknacks spontaneously erupted and two windows blew out. Bur cowered on the floor, a far from the cry from the bellowing tyrant he fancied himself within his own walls.

"I won't! I won't!" he begged. "I promise!"

"I'm glad we understand each other." Jaga said. "Good day, sir."

The cleric then seemed to become a beam of light, and his form went from standing at a complete stand still to a racing figure. And by the time of Bur's second blink, Jaga was gone.

Bur was true to his word, and did not lay a paw on Roj or Nev. But the cleric had said nothing about his other servant. Frustrated and humiliated, he threw the old lizard out into the courtyard and beat him within an inch of his life.

* * *

><p>Lion-o frowned.<p>

"What are you thinking of?" Nev asked, after she finished her anecdote.

"I'm thinking of what a coward that Bur SwiftTail was. It wasn't the slave's fault."

"My last master was a coward." Nev said. "It took all my skills to save my fellow slave, because Bur refused to spend money on a healer for him. Healing Magic was for cats only, not slaves."

"Jaga never spoke of these things." Cheetara said.

"Not even to you?" Lion-o asked.

"No." Cheetara replied. "Perhaps by taking it on his own he hoped to move it beyond the reach of the council. But he would have been in a lot of trouble if it was found out."

Lion-o felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed hard. The old cleric's gentle wisdom was something he had taken for granted growing up. Now it was sorely missed.

* * *

><p>Thirty seven years before the fall of Thundera, Jaga was sitting in the mediation garden. A servant bowed before him. She extended her clean paws to him. A grease stained envelope to him laid on her white paws. Jaga lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.<p>

"Great Jaga, this envelope came addressed to you. Please pardon it's condition, but that was how it arrived." the servant explained.

The old jaguar nodded. He took the envelope. With a quick nod, the servant departed. Jaga opened the envelope. He found a napkin within, with a crude message scrawled on it.

It read: Cee me. get Roj Boks- Nev

The tenacity and audacity of Nev made Jaga smile. He knew that "Cee" meant 'see." Boks meant 'books'. His own curiosity was peaked. The cub was three maybe nearing four, and was already wanting

to learn? This was ahead of schedule. But if she said he needed books, he would get them and hand deliver them.

Jaga left immediately, stopping by a bookshop in the merchants quarter. He picked up a cubs book of letters along with a small slate and some chalk. He returned to the merchant SwiftTail's home. The same lizard slave opened the door to him. But this time Jaga walked in unimpeded, straight to the kitchen.

The kitchen's door was locked from the inside, and for a moment his brows knotted in concern. He knocked with his staff upon the door.

"It's not ready!" Nev's voice rang out.

"It is I, Jaga, good lady."

At these words there was sudden movement and door was flung open wide. The old naja was looking much better fed. She smiled at him.

"Come in!" she gestured. She locked the door behind him.

"You look considerably better since last I saw you." Jaga noted. "I take it the weekly supplies I have sent to you are sufficient."

"More than enough!" Nev said. "In five hundred years I've never eaten so well! Almost as good as what I cook for them! Look at my big my cub!"

She pulled Roj around, for he had been hiding behind her back. Jaga smiled. Three years took the cub from infant to toddler. Jaga looked into the shy cub's eyes and saw something shine back at him. Jaga smoothed his beard, studing the cub for a moment.

"Why do you lock the door?" Jaga asked at last.

"To keep the family from bothering me when I'm making supper. They never get enough to eat." Nev said. But she shook her head as she said these words. Jaga nodded, knowing what she said was not for him but for anyone who might be listening at the top of the stairs. She beckoned him to the hearth, away from the door.

"Show." she whispered Roj, handing him a stick from the kindling pile. The kitten looked hesitant, and folded his ears back in anxiety. He looked up at Jaga, fear written on his tender face.

"It's alright little one." Jaga asked. "Show me."

Roj nodded and took a deep breath. Slowly in the ash the kitten drew a circle. Then he struggled to draw something within the circle. Jaga's hair on the back of his neck started to rise as he saw a childish form of the symbol of Thundera appear before him.

* * *

><p>"The symbol of Thundera!" Cheetara and Lion-O asked in chorus. Shock and amazement was written all over their faces.<p>

The old naja frowned at them both.

"Can I finish?"

"Oh, sorry." Lion-o said.

"Please finish." Cheetara added.

* * *

><p>"What does that mean?" Nev whispered. "I means something, doesn't it?"<p>

"It is the symbol of the kingdom of Thundera." Jaga replied, also keeping his voice low. "Has he ever gone to the market place? He could have seen the symbol there."

Nev shook her head.

"I haven't had the chance. But there's more. Tell him kitten. It's okay."

Roj hesitated a long time, looking from Nev to Jaga down to drawing.. the pointed the crude cat.

"Cat see things. He tell me."

"When does he tell you?" Jaga asked.

"When I'm a sleep. Cat says he can see things."

"What kind of things?"

"Different Things."

"Can you tell me about these different things?" Jaga asked.

"I don't know. He shows me pictures in my head. But when I wake up, I can't remember them all."

"Do you know where this cat lives, Roj? Or where he came from." Jaga pressed.

"He says he comes from a long way away. From the stars."

"Have you told anyone else Roj about this other cat? About it speaking to you?"

Roj shook his head.

"Only Nev. The other cubs here...they won't talk to me. And he told me not to."

Jaga took a deep breath and nodded.

"Roj, You can tell me about this what this cat says, but I would not speak of it to anyone else. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Roj said. He turned back to the dirt and began to draw strange letters in the dirt.

"That is Disipid, is it not?" Jaga asked.

"Yes." Nev said. "I taught him my letters."

"Can he speak it?"

Roj replied by saying "Yes" in Disipid. It sounded like "ssma."

"You do know this language is forbidden here in Thundera." Jaga asked.

Nev nodded.

"Then why did you show me?"

"If you were a squealer, you would have ratted Roj out already." Nev said.

Jaga laughed at her assessment. "I assume you are also keeping this ax secret."

Nev nodded.

"I brought a cubs book of letters to him, as well as something for him to start practicing his writing on."

At these words Jaga handed Roj the gifts he had brought him. Roj opened the book and sat down on the floor. He began to look at the contents within. Jaga noticed the cub held the book right side up, and his eyes passed in the correct fashion from left to right.

"I'll be sending some paper as well." Jaga said. "I wish to keep posted of the cubs progress. Send me a post once every two weeks. And you may want to look over his materials as well. He will learn better if you can also speak and write correctly."

"I will, great Jaga." Nev said, bowing her head. "I will."

* * *

><p>Lion-o was silent a long time.<p>

"The sword of omens spoke to him." Lion-o said quietly.

Cheetara noticed the twinge of hurt in Lion-o's voice. That and something more.

"But the sword chose you, Lion-o." Cheetara assured him.

"Roj never said anything about a sword." Nev replied. "My cub's no warrior."

"The eye of Thundera, the stone in the sword, speaks to those in Leo the first's blood line." Cheetara explained. "It changes into the symbol you described when it's active."

"It that what it does?" Nev said. Cheetara nodded, while Lion-o blinked in surprise at her ignorance.

"What kind of things did the eye of Thundera tell Roj?" Cheetara asked.

Nev frowned.

"Nothing good."

"Like what?" Lion-o asked.

"Like when his uncle tried to kill him." Nev said. "I was very glad for Jaga's interference, that night."

* * *

><p>Tygra was between dreams and reality. He felt himself trying to wake up, but something kept him asleep. It felt akin to being smothered. It made want to gasp for breath. But he could not, so in silence he suffered, as he always had.<p>

He saw he was in the halls of Thundera. The banners were on fire, and the entire building rocked with the exploding of shells. He saw bodies of the guards, their blood staining the white marble. But it was a large figure in the shadows that caught Tygra's full attention.

"Father! Wait!" Tygra cried out.

But the shadow turned and began walking away from him. A mortar shell made the palace shake with such ferocity, Tygra wondered how it could still be standing. He bounded after his father. But with every foot step the hallway seemed to extend. Claudius retreating figure got further and further from him.

"Father! Wait! It's me!"

Tygra felt his voice get hoarse. He had to yell over the trembling palace.

"Father! Why don't you answer! Father!"

There was a murmuring in his ear, and Tygra stumbled. He thought he heard someone one say "Don't follow him cub." But Tygra shook his head to clear it. He had to get to Claudius, had to tell him that it wasn't Mum-ra but Panthro. Had to-

And as Tygra got to his feet, the form of Claudius was suddenly upon him. In all his life, Tygra had never seen his father move so fast.

"Father!" Tygra cried, relief washing over him.

And then a horrible pain was in is side. The tiger looked down and saw something was coming out of him. It took him a moment to recognize the sword of omens with his own blood running over the silver blade. But it was his father's paw driving it through his kidney, that made Tygra feel as someone crushed his heart.

Tygra looked up and saw the fierce scowl of his father. His eyes blazed with hot rage, and his jaw was clinched in fury.

"Father...Why?" Tygra whispered. He felt tears streaking down his face. "I've done everything you ever wanted..all you ever wanted of me...Why?"

"Because you're not my son." Claudius said, as he cruelly twisted the blade. Tyga gasped in agony, his mind reeling with shock.

"And you're not my brother." the attacker said, the disgust in his voice evident. And then Tygra saw it was no longer his father, but Lion-o before him. Tygra could not speak, the shock of the double betrayal rendered him mute. Lion-o jerked the blade to left, tearing it out of him, and part of Tygra's kidney went with it. Tygra collapsed, grabbing is side in agony. He closed his eyes and curled up in a ball.

"You have never been anything." Lion-o said, his voice heavy with contempt. "Not to me. Not to the crown. _And never to Father_."

"Lion-o!" Tygra gasped. He had never imagined his brother, the misfit, could be so cruel.

"You should have never come to us." Lion-o continued. "You are a blight on this house. You always have been. Your own family rejected you, and dumped you on us!"

"Brother!" Tygra cried, feeling his strength beginning to wane.

"Do not call me that again!" Lion-o snarled. "It should have been you that died! Not Father!"

Tygra heard Lion-o walk away from him, not even bothering to finish him off and end his suffering.

_But he has finished me off,_ Tygra thought. He felt his throat constrict and tears flowed as hot as his own blood.

"Father! Lion-o!...Why?" Tygra wept.

In the place between dreams and wake, the form of Lion-o now disappeared, and Mumm-Ra now stood. With a wave of his dead hand, he silenced the rest of the dream spell. There was now only the sound of the proud prince of Thundera, weeping on the floor like a cub. Mumm-Ra climbed the image of the throne of Thundera and sat down. He closed his eyes. The lamentation of enemies always brought the undead exquisite pleasure. This was no exception.

Grune had been far easier to crack. The prince's mind was far harder to penetrate, and the everliving had felt little but frustration for weeks. Every time the tiger would sleep, the everliving would knock on the door of his mind. But he could not find entrance.

But then something happened, and Tygra's mind was vulnerable. Mumm-Ra didn't know what, or care. Perhaps the tiger was injured somewhere, because the presence of blood and organ damage were pronounced in his thoughts. The undead thing forced himself into the tiger's mind, and played with his worst fears. Mumm-ra then planted the seeds of doubt.

Now he only had to wait for them to take root. And like Grune, Tygra would come to him.

With a laugh at his own cleverness, the Mumm-Ra broke connection. In seconds he was standing in black pyramid over his dark scrying pool.

Again he laughed.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Writer's note: This chapter is rated 'R' for sexual themes, nudity and violence. Again, there are a lot of flashbacks. On another note, there's also an Easter egg in this chapter for you all. I'll reveal it at the beginning of next chapter.

Thanks again for reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Heritage<p>

Roj grew. Under Jaga's influence a tutor, was bought for the young cub. She gave Roj the best education she could. Once a week she arrived to teach Roj his lessons in that dark little kitchen. She noted the speed at which he learned.

"Does he seem to learn faster than...the others?" the tutor asked Nev. "From what you've seen?"

Nev nodded.

The tutor reported her results to Jaga, who thought about them quietly. When asked for is thoughts by the other clerics, he said it was nothing of consequence.

Thirty five years before the fall of Thundera, Roj woke up screaming.

"Cub! What is it!" Nev asked, jerking herself out of her hay bed. She went to Roj's small bed in the opposite corner. He panted for air and large tears rolled down his face. He was shaking.

"What is it?" Nev asked, taking him in her arms.

"The cat in black..he showed me..showed me...some one is going to try to hurt me, Nana."

"No one is going to do that, cub." Nev said. "Jaga, said-"

"Some one is! Someone is! Someone Jaga doesn't know about!"

Roj started crying, and Nev wrapped her arms around her cub. She rocked him, trying to quiet his fears. She would send Jaga a letter first thing in the morning, by slipping it to the messenger when the regular post arrived.

But she never got that chance.

Bur SwiftTail left in his carriage at first light to finalize a trade deal outside Thundera. Nev frowned when she saw the carriage. A carriage meant a long journey. He left and within an hour, his brother arrived to take his place in Nev's mistress' arms.

The mistress set Nev to work cooking a huge welcoming feast. The lizard servant made to clean the entire place from top to bottom, to welcome the uncle. Nev dared not do anything too suspicious, so she could not send word. She noticed Roj shivered and hugged himself. He couldn't pay attention to his lessons. Nev felt dread in her stomach.

"Well send a message with the tutor when she comes, cub. Jaga will know. Everything will be alright."She said, but her own words felt hollow and false.

But the tutor was denied entry to the house, and the door was slammed in her face. She returned to the castle to report this to Jaga.

"Did you speak the Patriarch of the family?" Jaga asked.

"I asked for him, but I did not get a chance to see him. His brother came to the door instead and said..."

She blushed and looked down. "I cannot repeat what he said, sir. But it was clear I was not to come any more."

"I will attend to the matter tomorrow." Jaga frowned. He was attending a royal function, and could not get away, not without suspicion.

Back at the SwiftTail Household, Nev sent up the food she had been to preparing. Roj and her heard what sounded like the beginning of a party. It went on for hours, until it was very late. When the last guest seemed to leave, they heard a distinctly male voice above them.

"So where is he, my love?"

Nev knew from his words that her master's brother was very drunk.

"He's down with the kitchen slave." the mistress responded, her voice like ice. "Oh don't talk about it, I've had such a wonderful time tonight."

"Bring him up! Bring him up! I wanna see this brat that's caused so much damn trouble!"

"If you insist."

Nev felt the dread in her stomach rise up and consume her. She heard the foot fall of her mistress coming down the stairs. The door opened.

"Nev!" the skinny Thunderan hissed. "My guest wants to see it. Bring it upstairs!"

She slammed the door. Roj and Nev looked at each other, the fear clearly showing in the cub's eyes. Nev extended her hand, and he put his small paw in hers. They mounted the stairs together in what felt like going to their own doom.

At the head of the dining room table, the stranger sat. He was infinitely better looking than Nev's master, and her mistress stood at his side. Nev noticed the many empty bottles of liquor, wine and beer on the table.

Roj's uncle looked at the cub.

"Boy, you are one ugly runt, aren't you?"

Roj looked at the floor. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Answer me!" the cat fumed.

Nev heard her mistress giggle. She bit her tongue hard. She could taste the blood. She dare not speak.

"Yes,sir." Roj squeaked. Large tears coming down his face.

"And a crybaby on top of it! What do you hope to do with him when he gets older?"

"Bur is talking about having him enlist." the mistress said.

Nev's head shot up at these words.

"Enlist? The army won't take this weakling!" the drunk cat laughed.

"Bur says they will. They take any male at a certain age."

"I guess if they need cannon fodder!" The uncle laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Mistress." Nev said slowly, making sure her anger in her voice did not show. There could be no trace of a hiss in her words. "This cub..he is your son."

The mistress sniffed.

"He is a mistake." she said, her voice full of contempt.

Roj buried his face in his paws and began to sob. Nev pulled the kitten to her side. She stared at the floor. She dare not raise her eyes. She did not think she could hide her fury if she looked in her mistress's face.

"Bah, get out of here." Roj's uncle dismissed.

Nev led Roj out of the room. As soon as they were away from their eye sight, she picked up the cub and returned to her kitchen.

In the safety of the kitchen, Nev held Roj to her.

"Shh, cub." she whispered in Disipid.

"They hate me!" Roj whispered back in the reptilian tongue.

"Don't worry. They are nothing! Nana loves you!"

"I hate this place! I want to get out of here!" Roj cried, still speaking in the forbidden language. "All these cats know how to do is hurt and hurt and hurt!"

"WHAT IS THAT!" A voice bellowed down the stairs. Nev turned and her eyes widened in horror at her mistake.

She had forgotten to close the kitchen door. Roj's uncle stormed into their sanctuary.

"What was that!" he demanded again.

"No- nothing!" Nev said the common tongue.

The drunk cat was upon her before she could blink. He grabbed her arm and flung her against the stove.

"Nana!" Roj yelled in Disipid.

"You damn vile snake!" the cat swore. "My brother maybe to stupid to see what you're doing, but I'm not! I won't have this...this abomination making the cat I love any more miserable!"

Roj's uncle grabbed a poker from the fire, and charged at the kitten. Nev screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly a bright light appeared standing between the drunk cat and his intended victim. Roj's uncle brought the poker down with enough force to smash the kitten's skull wide open.

But it never reached him.

It was blocked by Jaga's staff as he appeared there. How he had run into the room was something Nev

understood. But he suddenly was there, where he had not been before.

"You will not lay a paw on a cub of royal blood!" Jaga yelled. Power shot from his staff, and the assailant fell backward. He readied himself for another attack and charged. The elder cleric stood his ground. The drunk charged a second, and then a third time. Each time Jaga pushed him back with a magical force. At last the drunk cat threw the poker aside in disgust, and fumed up the stairs.

Nev hugged Roj to her tightly. She heard her mistress and the other cat arguing on the landing above.

"What are you doing?" her mistress asked.

"I'm leaving here! Solve your own damn problems! If you weren't so free with your affections, this wouldn't have happened!"

"But" she wept. "My love-"

"Do not ever call me that again!"

The door slammed and the sound of her weeping filled the house.

* * *

><p>Cheetara also began to weep.<p>

"Cheetara?" Lion-o asked. "Are you alright?"

She wiped her eyes and nodded.

"To hear what he did... " she said quietly. "Jaga would not have done anything less."

Lion-o nodded. He put his left paw on hers.

She looked at him, and for a moment the candle flame she carried in her soul, went to her face. Neither of them spoke for a moment, as eyes met eyes and spoke what words could not.

Nev turned politely aside. She knew this look. Roj and Nagita shared it before she became his.

"No wonder Roj has so little loyalty to cats." Cheetara said.

Nev turned back to the pair, and she noticed Lion-O's paw was back on the table beside the other.

Nev nodded.

"That was the last bit of real trouble we had from the SwiftTail family." Nev explained. "Bur, my last master, came back. My mistress didn't tell him anything. I never saw Bur's brother again.

"When Roj was old enough to start thinking of a profession, I was glad to see my other master's cubs had turned out horribly. Their mother was dead by that time. One of her daughters followed in her foot steps at having many 'suitors'. The other female was too lazy to do very much of anything, and the only other male was far too stupid for the spice trade. And my master knew it. That left only Roj. But I remembered my last mistress' words. I did not want to see my cub killed for any war. So I had to make sure Roj was my Master's successor.

"I prayed to my gods of what to do. And they came to me in my dreams. I did as they said. For three days Roj stayed with me in the kitchen. I did not cut his hair. It grew very fast. We went together to ask my master if he could have a carriage and a starting allowance to see about opening trade in Talam. No one had ever gone that far from Thundera. My master looked at Roj's long hair and fumbled at his desk. He agreed hearty, hoping I'm sure my cub would die on the way there, and rid himself of his wife's mistake.

"Still we were happy. This was part of our plan from since he was a baby. We went down to the kitchen and found Jaga there waiting for us. He said he wanted Roj to come with him to the castle. It was important. I was afraid to send my cub alone to a place full of cats, so I demanded I come along. Jaga sighed with his long face, but said I could come.

"Roj and I left the house the next day like we were going to look for supplies for his journey. We met Jaga in a secret place. He had us get in a carriage without windows."

* * *

><p>"Have you had any more dreams, Roj?" the cleric asked.<p>

"No sir, I have not." Roj replied.

Jaga nodded, and said nothing.

"Where are we going?" Nev demanded.

"For nineteen years I have given you both aid, without asking for anything in return. Now I would ask something of you."

"Knew it." Nev sniffed. "Cats don't do nothing for free."

"Would you include your own charge in such a statement?" Jaga asked calmly.

"Of course not!" Nev said sharply. "Roj is different!"

Jaga said nothing, and this annoyed Nev more. A tense silence filled the air.

"What do you want me to do?" Roj asked.

"Not anything dangerous!" Nev hissed.

"Nana!" Roj retorted, embarrassed.

"No, nothing dangerous." Jaga replied. "I merely would like Roj to take a small test for me."

"Why didn't you ask earlier?" Roj asked, suspicious.

"You weren't of age. And quite frankly I must be discrete. Not all of my order would approve of my support of you. Today most of clerics are attending the blessing of the new construction on the Thunderan wall, or watching a an alignment that could foresee the birth of a new heir."

Nev gave a half grunt, half laugh at this. Jaga looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you find the predicament of the royal couple to be amusing?"

"I knew something was wrong when they adopted that Tiger. Most kings had at least three cubs by this time." Nev said. "So is the problem with him or her?"

"Nana!" Roj retorted again.

"Remember, lady." Jaga shot her a warning look. "I have loyalties you should consider, and I will allow no disrespect."

Nev shrugged.

"Gotta be her." she said in Disipid. "Never seen a king of that bloodline that couldn't make cubs. But then maybe it's him. After all, the way your sire catted around, I'm surprised you don't have any brothers or sisters. Too much inbreeding. Needs some good virile peasant stock."

"Nana!" Roj said in Disipid." By the Gods, you're embarrassing me."

"Oh, now you believe in the Gods!" Nev fussed. "If you'd say your morning prayers every now and then..."

"Not now!"

"I must inform both of you not to speak in that language where we are going." Jaga said. "It would make...the situation even more difficult."

"We can still think in it." Nev said in the reptilian speech.

"Fine we won't." Roj sighed. "Where are we going anyway?"

"As to where you are going, and what you are to do, you must swear to absolute secrecy. You will not speak of this, so long as Thundera stands."

Nev nodded. Roj did as well.

"We are going to the palace." Jaga stated. "More I cannot tell you, but we will be there within minutes."

In silence they finished the journey. Nev and Roj felt the carriage turn this way and that. Nev wondered if they were taking a purposefully longer route. Jaga then handed them two extremely long cloaks. Nev and Roj put them on as they were instructed. The length of the cloaks made it impossible not only to see who they were, but _what_ they were. For it Covered all feet and tails. The carriage's door opened. Nev saw a simple door into the palace. A servant's entrance. She rolled her eyes. Jaga opened the door, saying nothing.

But the door did not lead to any type of servant quarters or kitchen. In fact it disappeared behind them, and the two found themselves standing in a dark hallway lit by floating lanterns.

"You can take those cloaks off now." Jaga said. "And leave them here by where we came in. Follow me, and do not lag behind. You will not be able to find your way out again if you do."

They followed Jaga's lead down the tunnels, which looked neglected and forgotten. If the carriage ride was bad, this twisted even worse. There was no chance of them finding their way back. They eventually were led to a small room.

There was someone sitting at a large chair and table, and his back was turned towards them. Jaga cleared his throat and made a bow.

"Sire, I have returned with the cub and servant I spoke of."

The figure rose and turned. It was King Claudius himself.

Nev felt herself starting to shake when she saw the stern expression of the lion. He was far larger than any drawing she saw of him, and he looked like he could break her spine without breaking a sweat.

"I am Claudius, Lord of the Thundercats. I have agreed to come here at Jaga's request, and to meet the cub he has told me about."

"S..sire." Roj said, his voice wavered. Nev thought he sounded like he was a five year old cub again.

"I have been told that the some of blood that runs through your veins runs through mine as well." Claudius said. "I have come to see if that is the case."

At this the king took a sword out of his side scabbard. Roj and Nev jumped back. Nev gave a panicked look to Jaga.

"Do not fear." Jaga said. "I have not brought you here to be harmed."

The clerics words comforted the snake, but not much.

"The sword of omens has been carried by the royal family for eons." Claudius said. "If you are lion-born, as Jaga claims, then the sword will know and tell us."

"But sire." Roj spoke. Nev noticed he was struggling to hide the shaking of his voice. "I...I am no warrior."

"So I've heard." The king said. The disapproval was clear to Nev's ears, and she frowned. But she said nothing. "Despite that, it is necessary for the future of Thundera that I know exactly who you are."

_Future of Thundera?_ Nev thought. And then she remembered the conversation in the carriage. The king's motives were clear now to her, and she suddenly did not like him at all.

Claudius leaned the sword of omens towards Roj. Roj looked at him perplexed, then at Jaga. The king seemed annoyed.

"Take the sword, Roj." Jaga said.

With trembling paws the son of a slave, took the sword from the powerful king. Nev bit her tongue when she saw how Roj could not keep it steady. Claudius frowned.

"Is this even necessary, Jaga?" Claudius said, the contempt in his voice clear. Nev felt blood start to fill her mouth, as she bit hard down on her own tongue to keep her silent.

"Sire, as I have said, it will react to him if the bloodline is genuine."

Roj looked at the jeweled center of the sword. It seemed to steady him.

"I know this." Roj said quietly.

"Explain." the King demanded.

"I know this stone. I've seen it before."

"Impossible." the king dismissed

"How, Roj?" Jaga urged. Nev was grateful to the old cat.

"In my dreams." Roj said to the Jaga. "Like I told you before. It..shows me pictures."

"Lift the sword's guard to your eyes."

Roj looked embarrassed. No, humiliated. Jaga and Claudius waited.

"My cub doesn't know what that is." Nev explained.

"Your cub?" Claudius demanded. "Who are you to oversee the care of a Thunderan?"

"Nev has been taking good care of Roj from his birth, sire." Jaga explained.

Claudius snorted in contempt.

"The sword's guard is that part." Jaga tapped the flat guard with his staff. "Lift it to your eyes."

Roj nodded. He lifted the blade upward, and sword's guard moved as if it were alive. Nev gasped in surprise. Roj's eyes glowed a bright red, and he appeared to be looking far off into the distance.

Claudius silent at the sword's reaction.

"Do you see anything, Roj?" the cleric asked.

Roj was very still and quiet. Nev felt like she could not breathe. She began to speak, but the king silenced her with a stern glance.

Roj's body began to shake as he brought the sword back down. There were tears shining in his eyes.

"Cub-" Nev began.

"Be silent!" Claudius commanded to her.

"What did you see?" Jaga asked.

"There looked like there was a battle...a war. I saw the city gates..they crumbled like old paper...There bodies falling apart in waves of fire...Thundera... it fell."

"Impossible!" Claudius snapped, his anger and impatience written all over his face. "You most likely saw a battle that is currently going on! The idea that Thundera could fall- ridiculous! With our army? But then you would know nothing of military matters, would you, cub?"

This blatant disrespect made Nev feel her stomach tie itself in a knot. But she dare not speak again.

"But...you asked me what I saw. That's what I saw" Roj said, and his voice sounded like a frightened cub.

"What did it feel like, when you saw it, Roj?" Jaga asked.

"I don't know." Roj replied. Nev knew he was lying, and she was glad of it. Jaga seemed to pause, but did not press the matter further. Instead, the cleric redirected the subject.

"Regardless of what this cub has seen, the fact that he did see something is irrefutable proof that he is of royal descent." Jaga said.

Claudius again snorted in contempt. He snatched the sword of omens away from Roj in one swipe. Nev was glad he did not take her cub's arm with it.

"It changes nothing." King Claudius said, sheathing the sword. "The queen is still young. Some of your clerics say the stars will soon be right for the conception of a son. And he will be a great powerful warrior- I feel it. I will not have the throne of Thundera disgraced by the blood of a _bastard_."

At those words, a silence fell upon the room. It seemed to last forever. Nev 's mind began to work frantically, trying to remember how to get out threw the tunnels in case she and her son had to make a run for it. Roj's eyes widened in shock at Claudius open insult, but he did not retort. He looked down. Nev could see the shame wash over him.

"In this matter the clerics once looked to the crown." Jaga said. "We will do so again in this matter."

Claudius gave a curt nod to Jaga.

"This matter is closed." Claudius said. "None of you are to speak of it again."

With that, the king left.

Stunned, Nev and Roj exchanged looks not knowing what to do or say. Gently Jaga showed them back down the tunnels. They followed without saying a word. They did not speak as they put on the cloaks, then rode once again in the mysterious carriage. Jaga dropped them off in the meeting place. Nev nodded to say good bye.

"Roj." Jaga said. "Do not judge the king to harshly. These are trying times, and the frustration of not being able to produce an heir has made things...difficult. Many eyes are upon him, and not all of them kind."

"They'll be even more thrilled if there isn't an heir." Roj said, his voice full of bitterness. "What will happen then? Will it be that tiger kid?"

"You know very well it will not." Jaga said gravely. "Though he may be of some assist to you should that come to pass. He is to receive warrior training. He should be more than enough to compensate for you, should the need arise."

"Should the need arise." Roj said, turning these words over in his mouth. "But there's just one thing, Jaga. What if I don't want it?"

Jaga looked at Roj and shook his head. There was almost a look of derision on the clerics face. "My dear Roj, very rarely are the ways of Royalty in a straight line. What makes you think, you will actually have a choice?"

With that the door magically shut and the carriage left Nev and Roj standing in the street.

"Come with me." Nev whispered in Disipid. "We need to speak, and talk in our tongue that no one here can understand."

Roj nodded and followed her. They found a place in an enormous hollowed out wine barrel to speak. Nev began.

"What did you see, cub?" she asked in Disipid.

"The future." Roj said. "Just like the time when it showed me uncle coming to kill me."

Nev shook her head.

"We must leave this place." she said. "Before what you see comes about. Did it feel like it was going to be soon?"

"No. It felt like it was going to be a while. But it is coming, Nana. I feel it. But Claudius may ignore it, but its hard to dismiss a hurricane when comes."

"If the Gods have said it will be, then it will be. And none of their damn plotting will matter."

"What do we do? What if they won't let us leave?"

"I will pray to the Gods the queen conceives." Nev said. "But we should still go forward with our own plan, especially now."

"And if they try to make me be king?"

"My cub, Claudius made it clear as day he does not want that to happen. Trust to his pride and vanity. He will be glad to see us go."

* * *

><p>Lion-o was silent for a long time. Nev went and got everyone another cup of tea. Cheetara didn't say anything, but she could see the lion's face was troubled.<p>

The door to Roj and Nagita's cubicle opened and Nagita came out. She then turned and went back and inside. Roj's groggy voice drifted out of the door.

"Be careful, baby."

There was the sound of a kiss, and Nagita appeared again. She shut the door behind her. Nev handed her niece a mug, which she drunk down quickly. Cheetara noted how tired she looked.

"Take care of yourself," Nev said.

"Make sure he wakes up by noon." Nagita said. "Margus, lets go."

"Yes, Lady." the gravelly voice spoke from the shadows. He moved forward from his station by the front door.

"Send Margus to get some supplies after he drops you off."Nev noted. "We'll need them."

"Fish, I think." Nagita replied. "Easy and cheap."

"Good morning to both of you." Nagita said nodding to Cheetara and Lion-o.

"Morning." the cleric responded. She watched the naja and cybertroll as they left. Then a thought occurred to her.

"Has Margus been awake this whole time?" she asked.

Nev nodded. "Cybertrolls don't sleep."

"What..what is he?" Cheetara asked, thinking of the gruesome conflict outside the city gates.

"Cursed." Nev said directly. "Living but not living. Dead but not dead. I don't know more than that. Kai would, he brought him to us."

"Kai?" Cheetara asked.

"He's a part time junk dealer in town, and full time nuisance. But Roj loves him, so I tolerate him."

"Roj knew." Lion-o said quietly to himself. "About the fall of Thundera, before it happened. That's why he wrote what he did. He knew it was coming...And father didn't believe him...I can't believe that father would act like he did."

"Your father didn't want to see." Nev said. "No one is more blind than that. Why do you think I said you weren't like your father. I had the pleasure of meeting him."

Lion-o noticed the bitterness in her word on "pleasure". Lion-o felt some inner anger flare up within him, but it was dampened by what he had just heard. It must have been incredibly difficult to hear her cub humiliated by his father. Lion-o remembered his own father's harsh words towards him, and remembered how ruthless the king could be.

"Roj left Thundera unhindered." Nev said. "And I know he was glad to see it behind him. It had never been a place where he felt accepted, despite his bloodline. We were happier still when the news broke of your conception, Lion-o. But I am sorry your mother did not survive bringing you into the world."

"...Thank you." Lion-o said, his voice quiet."I wish I had at least some sort of memory of her."

"Look in the mirror next time you wish to see her." Nev said.

"How would you know?" the king asked, feeling his hair rise in defense.

Nev shrugged. "You don't have the spirit of your father in you, so it must be hers. You said you and your father disagreed on many things."

"That's true."

Nev was quiet. "Maybe he saw your mother in your face. I'm over 500 years old, cub. I have seen a few mothers die giving birth. It's never easy for those left behind...Still I wish he had spared my son the humiliation. He didn't seem to hold against your brother that he was a bastard."

Cheetara sat up at this. Lion-o frowned.

"That's my brother you're talking about." he said defensively.

"And it was my son." Nev responded, without blinking an eye. "I'm sorry if the word 'bastard' offends you, but we've heard it Roj's whole life. Really you cats are far to hung up on who sired who. You don't see any of the other animals worrying about it nearly as much."

"Other animals don't have the crown to consider." Cheetara pointed out.

Nev nodded."True, but the crown doesn't seem to bring anything but misery. I don't know why you cats fight over something that gives...nothing but grief. Some lizards have said you're kingdom is cursed because of the blood that has been spilled by your paws. I wonder now, if they were right."

"Do you know...who my brother's parents were?" Lion-o asked, eager to change the subject.

Nev shook her head. "Someone like me wouldn't know. Roj might have heard something. He was more about town than I was. It was hard for me to get away from the family. Ask him."

"I don't think he'll answer."

"He might not at first. But he will if you give him time. But your brother certainly must know."

"He'd never talk about it. Neither would father."

Nev shook her head. "See. See what I mean? The richer you cats get, the more secrets you keep."

"The clerics said nothing about Tygra." Cheetara said. "But I'm sure Jaga probably knew."

"He probably did." Lion-o said, he sighed. Panthro started snoring.

Lion-o was quiet again for a moment. The story stirred up feelings within him he didn't know how to deal with. He knew his father could be harsh, but he had not expected to hear just how harsh he was...and to his own nephew. And what of Tygra. Who were his parents? And why did Claudius turn a blind eye towards the circumstances of his birth, while chastising Roj for his.

"_Some cats are more equal than others._"Lion-o thought bitterly. The more truth he learned, the more unclear everything became.

"Should I have shut my mouth about it?" Nev asked.

"No." Lion-o said. "If I'm to be king, I need to know the whole truth. Even if it's ...difficult to hear sometimes."

"The truth usually is." Nev said. "Lies are easy. Do you want this old naja to stop, or do you care to hear about how Nagita came to us?"

"I would like to hear more, if you're not too tired." Cheetara said. Lion-o nodded.

"I'm used to having to stay up for long stretches." Nev shrugged. "Slaves don't get much of a chance to rest."

* * *

><p>"Roj had settled in Talam for a year, when he sent his first letter to Bur SwiftTail. In it was a request to buy me at a very good price. And though my master hesitated to get rid of me, the money was more persuasive. I was placed on a carriage and sent to join my cub. When I got there, I came out and stood on the sands of Talam- free after 500 years in chains. I was so happy, I cried like a fool. We lived in a nice house in the fashionable part of town then. I had never imagined I would live in such a place, and not be a slave in it.<p>

"Six months later, Roj got a letter from my former master. It was a statement that in addition to turning over 40% of all profits to the family vault, that he was to be married by proxy. The female in question was named Shenna, who you have heard about I'm sure. The marriage was more business than anything else; a way for two merchant families to unite and expand their fortune. Roj was told by his wife's family that because of his bastard heritage, that he was not to lie with her. Instead his future father-in-law gave him a dowry of 25,000 in gold.

"He said he knew that Roj had needs, and he should find buy a concubine to keep him warm at night. But my cub put the money away for safe keeping, and it sat unused.. Shenna was given leave to take as many lovers as she wanted. Any cubs would be raised by her sister. Roj never met his wife by proxy, nor cared to.

"Now that I was free, I tried to find out what happened to my family. I found out I had one sister that survived. She and her husband had a daughter, named Nagita. Roj made arrangements to see if they could visit. My hopes rose. Imagined how I wept when I found out that they had been attacked by slavers. My niece alone survived the attack, and was kidnapped.

"I fell apart and wept many days. Roj scoured the advertisements of slave auctions, looking for my niece. I was sick with worry over how she must be suffering, as I had suffered. I prayed to my Gods for aid, and through my cub they answered me. He found an advertisement for a Naja slave, matching her description. She was to be sold by a slaver known as the Conquedor. We left immediately to rescue her.

* * *

><p>"That scum." Lion-o growled.<p>

"You know of that vermin?" Nev asked.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up cub!" Nev said, leaning out of the coach. She saw her cub walking to the carriage. It stood in front of their shop, and they were just about to leave Talam.<p>

"By the Gods, what kept you!" Nev demanded.

"I had to tend to a sale." Roj said simply.

"A sale!" Nev fumed. "Have you forgotten what's at stake, cub!"

"No, Nana." He was carrying a bag and box under his arm. He placed both in the carriage's interior next to Nev.

"What's this?"

"A dress. For her." Roj said as he shut the door. He pulled on it, checking that it was locked. "Make sure you don't lose my bag."

Nev nodded. She had been so excited at finding lead on her niece, that she forgot about practical things, like clothes. Slaves- especially naja- were usually sold naked. This idea made it difficult for Nev to breathe for a moment. She thanked her Gods again for Roj, and his all enduring practicality.

"So you ready to go?" Kai asked as he arrived. He was carrying a large laser rifle over his shoulders. Roj nodded, and started climbing up to the driver's seat.

"You know I hope we see some action." Kai said. "I've been wanting to try this baby out."

"I hope you wont' get the chance." Roj said grimly.

"You sound like an old man!" Kai laughed. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure?"

Roj shot him a look. Kai dropped the subject.

"So did you make sure to bring enough to eat?" Kai said, as he sat down in the seat next to him. He put the laser rifle across his lap.

"Nev took care of that."

"Whatcha' got to drink up here?"

"Nothing. I'd rather have you sober so you can shoot straight."

Kai waved the criticism off with a laugh. "Drunk or sober, I can shoot straight. So, what's this girl like anyway?"

"Have no idea." Roj took the reins in his paws and gave them a hard snap. The beasts lurched forward, taking the carriage out of town.

"Hope she's worth all this trouble." Kai whispered.

"Humph."

For three days they traveled. Kai slept during the day, and kept watch at night. He fired his rifle twice- once at a bear, and once at a thief. They left the thief's body of the road for the crows. Nev worked on some sewing in the carriage to occupy her mind during the day. Roj was very quiet, Nev noticed.

At last they arrived at Valley of Tears: an empty canyon in the middle of the desert. Here the slave auction was going to take place, and an auction platform had already been set up. Roj parked the carriage at a safe distance from the gathering crowd. He picked up his bag from the seat next to Nev. He struggled with its weight as he put it over his shoulder. He put a protective paw over it, and covered himself with a heavy cloak. Nev and Kai followed him into the crowd who were waiting for the auction to begin. Kai marveled at the Conquedor's train for a moment.

"Look at the drivers on that baby." he said. "This train must go at least 100 miles a hour top speed."

"Who cares?" Nev snapped. "Roj pay attention. We don't want to miss her."

"I won't." Roj said. He looked around at the gigantors, trolldogs, and motley other mix. The Conquedor's auctions were legendary, and he always brought the best goods. And news of a female naja in the mix brought more than the usual crowd. Roj noticed a few other businessmen, and lower ranking men of property. There were two jackal brothers. He knew why they were there. For the same reason he was. they had to be. For other than Nev there was not one female to be seen.

The Conquedor made his appearance and the slave auction began. A pair of berbils were sold off to a gigantor brute. Slave after slave was sold, and Nev tried not to see who they were. The memories were too much for her. When a lizard was brought on the block, Kai hissed to his feline friend.

"Know him?" Roj asked.

"His name is Sslidal. A political."

Roj grunted.

"And this lizard comes to us directly from Major Slythe of the Lizard Tribes." the Conquedor said.

"He's sure to be a great help for any filing or clerical work you might have. Bidding starts at 3000. Can I hear 3000."

A businessman raised his hand.

"3500." the Conquedor repeated. "Can I hear 4000? 4000 for efficiency and reliability. You'll never have to check you're numbers again gentleman! He'll make your business grow."

"3700." a voice rang out.

"3700." the Conquedor said. "Come on gentleman! It's criminal at this rate!"

"4050." Kai said "and not a shelik more."

"4050." the Conquedor said. "Going once, going twice." He paused. "Sold to the lizard gentleman for 4050 sheliks!"

"You got enough for that?" Roj asked. "I can't spot you."

"Tsk!" Kai said. "I got this."

Kai walked away from Roj, to the front of the auction block. He paid his money, and lead the frightened Sslidal to the carriage. He tied him to the back bumper.

"Now I see in my audience a great deal of fine gentleman." the Conquedor began. "A great turn out of fine fine folk, more than I usually see. And I know just why you have come. Or rather, _what _you have come for."

"This is it!" Nev whispered. Roj nodded.

The Conquedor pulled on chain and brought Nagita out from behind the curtain. Roj smelled the male pheromones fill the air. Every eye traced out her naked form. Her blue skin and tail stood out against the red curtain and shabby stage, like a sapphire in the dust. There were several groans of approval, and murmured words of inspiration.

"Finally." one jackal man said. "What I came to get."

"Only if you can out bid me, brother." the other replied.

Nev tightened her hands to a fists of rage. She saw her niece tried to maneuver her arms as they were shackled in front of her, to give her some modesty. Nagita bent forward and tried to hide behind her long hair. But the Conquedor would have none of it. He grabbed the back of her hair and yanked her head back. The other hand at her lower back made her back and breasts arch. Nev felt every eye on every part of her niece. Even her female slit, modestly put among her intimate scales, was not above inspection. The patron at the front of the stage licked his lips, and stared at it.

Nev knew this humiliation. She had lived through it once. It see her niece suffer through it was like living through it twice. She felt her throat tighten, and tears began to come.

"Roj-" she began to cry. "She-"

"Nev, not now!" Roj hissed. "I have to focus. Go back to the carriage or get a hold of yourself."

But Nev did not leave.

"Now gentlemen what stands before you is a naja of the best quality."the Conquedor began. "Young and nubile as you see, and ready to satisfy you're every desire. She'll make a fine concubine, and you never have to worry about trading her out in a few years. For everyone knows Naja keep their looks the longest. Think about it gentleman, the same body, the same_ tightness _twenty years from now! But that is not all she brings. This beauty comes at a premium for she is_ untouched _by any male of any species."

This information caused another approving groan from the audience.

"Bidding starts at 10,000." the Conquedor began. The bidding erupted in a flurry.

"12,000!"

"15,000!"

"20,000!"

"20,000!" the Conquedor said. "Gentlemen don't insult me! This fine girl is worth more than that! Think of the hours of pleasure she can give you! Free from disease and certified. You'll be the envy of your friends-"

"25,000"

"Let me hear 30,000." the Conquedor said. "30,000 for pleasure fit for the God's themselves!"

"_60,000_." Roj said."All in _gold._"

Nev turned to him in shock.

"Now that's a cat who appreciates quality, and isn't afraid to pay for it! Yes sir! 60,000! going once, going twice! Sold to the Thunderan for 60,000 in gold!"

The Conquedor pulled the whimpering naja forward to the stairs leading to the ground. Roj came forward.

"60,000 in gold!" the Conquedor marveled. "I so love it when people pay in gold! No conversion fees! You come by here again cat, any time! Anytime! Your gold is welcome here."

"That won't be necessary." Roj said. He took off his long cloak and gently wrapped around the slaves shoulders, covering her nakedness. Nagita looked at him with surprise and fear intermixed on her exquisite features. Roj looked in her eyes and for a moment couldn't speak, transfixed by the loveliness he saw there.

"Thank you." she said, her trembling hand grasping the cloak closed.

Roj nodded.

"Now to business." the Conquedor said. He looked at the heavy bag Roj took off his shoulder. "I hope you won't take offense if I count it before you leave. For a sum that large I can't take any chances."

"Do what you must." Roj said coldly. He handed the slaver the bag.

The Conquedor shrugged and opened the bag. He made a satisfied sound at the gold within. He began counting.

"Nagita." Nev said, her voice quivering with emotion.

Nagita looked up, surprised. "Who.. who are you?"

"I'm Nev. I am..I was your mother's sister."

Nagita looked at her, then her features screwed up as tears erupted on her face.

"Aunty!"

"Nagita!" Nev wept as she took her niece in her arms.

"Touching reunion." the Conquedor commented. "I should have charged for entertainment."

"Shut up and finish counting." Roj said, keeping his voice level.

The Conquedor shrugged. In silence he counted, the closed the flap to the bag, satisfied.

"All accounted for!" he said. "Make sure you get your money's worth out of her. She is fully..intact."

Roj sniffed and motioned for the naja to go to the carriage. The Conquedor handed the cat a set of large keys, before turning back to his auction. Roj followed the naja, who were slithering along, clinging to each other. Roj said nothing, but notice how the other customers eyed him with envy. His hair began to rise. When they reached the carriage, Roj motioned for Nagita to come to him. Hesitantly, she went to him. Roj motioned to her wrists. Keeping hold of her cloak, she extended her hands, one at a time. The shackles fell to the desert ground, and Roj tossed the keys away.

"Thank you, master." Nagita said, lowering her eyes.

"I'm not your master." Roj said quietly. "I just freed you."

Nagita's body shook with emotion, and she buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders rose and dropped in her sobs.

"Shush, hatchling." Nev said. "It's over. You're all right now. Roj, where did you get that kind of money, cub? Your dowry was only 25 thousand."

"I sold the house before we left."

"The house? But where will we live?"

"In the warehouse." the cat replied. "It won't be luxurious, but at least its paid for."

"It doesn't matter where we go, aunty. As long as its away from here." Nagita said.

As the naja huddled together, Roj walked over to the other side of the carriage. Kai and the lizard slave were talking in hushed whispers. When the slave saw Roj he froze in terror. Roj opened his mouth and spoke.

"*Do not fear me. I mean you no harm.*

The slaves eyes went wide with amazement.

*Dispid! A cat who speaks Disipid! I don't believe it! My name is Sslidal, and I am no slave!*"

"*I believe you.*" Roj replied. "*But we must pretend so, while we are still here. All eyes are upon us. Can you hold onto the bar here?*"

"*Yes.*

"*Good. Kai lets get out of here. I don't like the looks were getting."

Kai nodded grimly, and helped Sslidal step up to the rail and grab it with his hands.

Roj returned back to the naja. He opened the carriage door for Nagita and helped her mount the steps.

"Thank you." Nagita said quietly. The blue of her cheeks deepened to a soft purple. Roj nodded. Roj shut the door behind her, and pulled on the door to make sure it was locked. He stopped for one moment, and looked at her eyes. Then he turned and mounted into the driver's seat. He nodded to Kai, and the lizard returned the nod.

"Hya!" Roj growled, and gave the beasts a hard lash. They bolted forth and galloped away from the canyon.

"Look back, Make sure no one's following," Roj said.

Kai nodded and looked back.

"Clear for now. Sslidal is holding on. But he can't do it forever."

"As soon as were out of sight, I'll stop and you can put him inside. I'm going to take the long way back. We're going to stop for a few days at Midcross."

"A few days?"

"Give the beasts a chance to rest. Get some supplies. But above all, make sure we aren't being followed."

Nev pulled down the shades so Nagita could dress herself. Nev noticed the fine fabric of the dress. It was white with iridescent threads. Nev wondered how much her son spent on it, but kept it to herself. When the shades went up, the carriage stopped for a moment as Kai loaded the lizard political in the carriage. Roj gave out a sharp cry and snapped the reins. The carriage now raced along at triple the speed.

"My name is Sslidal,ladies." the lizard said in Disipid.

"I am Nev. This is my niece, Nagita."

The lizard bowed his head. "I am glad, young lady, that you did not fall into the hands of the curs bidding on you. I feared greatly for your safety."

"As did I." Nagita's timid voice replied. "Thank you."

"Did any one molest you?" Nev asked.

Nagita shook her head. "No. The Conquedor kept an eye on me. He wanted...to get the best price I guess."

Nagita buried her face in her hands and began crying softly. Nev hugged her.

"Now, now, turn such things from you're mind. That time is over."

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound, and Nagita looked up. Nev craned her neck out the window. She saw another carriage pulled by Markabeasts pulling up along side of them. Dread filled her stomach as she recognized the two jackal brothers on top of the black carriage.

"Pull over, and give us the girl!" One yelled.

"Not a chance!" Roj yelled back.

Nev, Nagita and Sslidal fell to the floor of the compartment as their carriage slammed. The sound of hooves and crushing wheels made it hard to hear anything, but a shot rang out. Something heavy fell downward and fell against the window. Nev saw the face of one the jackals. His dead eyes stared back at them. His brains were leaking from the laser shot in his forehead. Nagita screamed, covering her eyes. The body fell off the carriage with the next jolt, falling under the wheel.

The enemy's carriage slammed into them again, and this time Nev heard the sound of splintering wood. Their carriage reeled to it's side, and the occupants screamed as it fell over. The beasts also screamed, and Nev could not hear exactly what was going on. She heard her cub yell, and the snarling of their jackal attacker.

"Roj, _**GET BACK**_!"

It was Kai.

Nev heard the sound of scrambling, and could only suspect the jackal was upon her son. _Why didn't Kai shoot? _There was the sound of struggle that seemed to last forever, until finally there was another blaster shot and the sound of something large falling to the ground.

"Cub!" Nev cried. "Are you alright!"

"Yeah! Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, just shook up. Get us out of here!"

"Let me catch my breath first, Nana!" Roj panted.

Nev relaxed. She helped her niece and Sslidal stand up. They were standing on the the side of the carriage. The entire thing had tipped over in the struggle.

"Grab those beasts, Roj!" Kai yelled. "Were gonna need them!"

Nev heard the hard panting of Roj as he ran after the beasts. Kai's head appeared in the window above them.

"Sorry about the hard ride, folks." he smiled. "Sit tight and let me get a rope."

At least ten minutes passed. Nev could hear Kai looking for a rope, as Roj brought the enemy's Markabeasts back.

Kai reappeared in the window. He tossed a rope down.

"Tie it around your middle and we'll pull you out. Roj, help me out here."

"Yeah." Roj said. Nev could hear his panting voice was now right beside Kai. "Lets pull on three."

First the poltical went up, and Roj helped him climb out of the window. Then Nev followed. Nev slid down the roof of the upturned carriage to the ground. She saw Roj bend down and lift Nagita up in his arms. There was a moments pause as the two looked at each other.

"That's twice today you saved me." Nagita said.

Roj blushed and was at a loss for words.

"Hey! I'm the one who shot 'em." Kai complained.

"Shut up, Kai." Roj said without anger or annoyance.

Roj jumped down to the ground, still holding the younger naja in his arms. His eyes had not moved from her. Gently he lowered his paws and set her on the ground, as if she were made of glass. Again he looked at her transfixed.

"Let's unhitch their beasts and tie them to the body of the carriage."Kai said. "That way we can use them to pull it back right side up and- hello! Roj! "

"Oh, sorry." the cat said, seeming to come out of a daze. He broke away from Nagita's gaze.

Kai rolled his eyes. Wordless, the two set themselves on the task. Kai tied the beasts to the carriage. Roj lay the whip on their backs. They jerked forward and pulled the carriage upright. It lay lopsided. One of the wheels was damaged.

"Lets go to Midcross." Roj said. "It shouldn't be too far from here. We can get this fixed up there."

"Let's take their carriage too." Kai said. "Not like they are going to need it on their trip to the underworld."

Roj nodded. "You drive it behind me with Sslidal. Nev, why don't you and Nagita sit up here with me? You're going to get a ride bad enough to make you sick otherwise."

Nev nodded. This sounded logical, but she knew logic had little to do with Roj's suggestion.

Kai and Sslidal followed the jackal's carriage. Nev could hear them talking heatedly about lizard politics. Something called "The Reformation" and someone called Ssslythe was a considerably sore subject. Kai cursed in disgust, outraged. Nev shot him a disapproving glare, which he ignored much to her annoyance.

"So..."Roj said, to Nagita sitting next to him. "Where do you plan to go, when we get back home to Talam?"

Nev noticed Roj nervously playing with the reins as he asked this question.

"I don't know." Nagita said. "I...really don't have anywhere else to go."

"You can stay with us." Nev said. "I'm your aunt and it's only proper."

Roj flashed Nev a smile.

"I don't want to be any trouble." Nagita said. "As it is, I don't know how I can pay you back. I'm worth...more than I can ever afford."

" You don't have to pay me back." Roj said.

"But-" Nagita began. But Roj shook his head.

"Roj is my son, hatchling." Nev said. "And you know there are no debts with family."

"Yes...it is the Naja way." Nagita said.

"I might need some help around my shop." Roj said. "If you could help me that would be a great. Nev's been doing it a while, but I don't like seeing her work in her elder years."

"What kind of shop?" Nagita asked.

"Spices."

"I'll be glad to help you." she said. Roj turned and looked at her. He smiled again, and held her gaze.

"Cub! Watch out where you're driving!" Nev yelled.

Roj snapped his head around and steered the beasts back onto the road. Nev could heard Kai and the political roaring with laughter.

* * *

><p>Midcross, was the last major town for miles in the barren landscape, Kai and Sslidal spoke at the inn as they waited to hear how long the carriages' repair would take. Nagita went to the general store under Nev and Roj's protective eye. She looked around at the food stuffs, maps, cheap toys and books. It was the last that really seemed to catch her nieces eye. She read one book for a long time. It was called: <span>The Boy Who Lived<span>.

Nev noticed how Roj's cat eyes never left Nagita's form as she scoured the pages. Finally a shop clerk asked the young naja if she was going to purchase what she was reading. She blushed and put the book back, excusing herself. She joined Nev and Roj at the front doors to the shop.

"Why don't you take Nagita across the street to the inn, Nev?" Roj suggested. "See if Kai's heard anything about when our repairs will be done. I need to get some supplies for our trip back."

"Why repair that other carriage anyway?" Nev asked. "One is good enough for us."

"Nev," Roj asked, a gentle warning coming into his voice. The elder naja sighed, and motioned for her niece to follow her.

Nev was annoyed to find out the repairs would take three days. The blacksmith told Kai they could stay at the inn for three days at a cheaper rate, given that the owner of the inn was his friend. Nev smelt a swindle, but was at a loss of how to avoid it. She did not like being away from home, and especially in an inn where girls from the love trade worked at the bar. But there was no choice in the matter.

Still she was grateful to Kai and Roj. They never left her or Nagita unattended. All the travelers ate a modest dinner in a far corner of the bar, and then the innkeeper showed them to their rooms. The doors to their rooms faced each other across the hall.

"Nana," Roj asked. He hesitated a moment. "I think it would be best if I stay in your room tonight with you and Nagita."

"You're a little old for that cub." Nev frowned. "And you don't know my niece nearly well enough."

"No, no no!" Roj said, waving his paws. "I'll sit in a chair by the door. You two can share the bed."

Nev snorted. She was uneasy at the idea of sleeping in this of all places. So she agreed.

And so Roj sat in a chair, propped against the door for two nights. Nev heard Kai and the political talking. Eventually they were joined by a female voice. Nev scowled when she heard this. The disgrace of bringing someone from the love trade to their room! But they seemed to do nothing but _talk_ about this thing called 'the brotherhood.' Nev shook her head. Kai rarely made any sense.

When the carriages were repaired, to Nev's surprise they gave the Jackal's carriage to the polical.

"This should see you on your way." Kai asked. He handed Sslidal a blaster pistol. "Don't be afraid to use it if you have to."

The Sslidal nodded. "Remember Brother Kai, what we have discussed. I'll waiting for your reply."

Kai nodded, businesslike. "And you'll have it in a fortnight."

Nev and Nagita climbed inside the body of the carriage. A package tied with a silk ribbon was sitting on the seat. It was addressed to Nagita.

She opened it to find a copy of The Boy Who Lived inside. She opened the cover to read:

'It's a long way to Talam. I thought this might make the trip more enjoyable- Roj.'

Nev watched her niece smile as warmth lit her features. It was the most beautiful thing the old naja had seen in months.

* * *

><p>"It didn't take too long for Roj and Nagita to fall in love. They were married according to my customs within two months of their first meeting."<p>

"Wow," Lion-o said. "That was fast."

Nev shrugged. "When you know, you know. They didn't bother to tell Roj's family, or have anything official done. Who in Thundera would have recognized them any way? I don't think it ever crossed their minds. Imagine the shock we got when Roj's Thunderan wife showed up."

"Why'd she come?" Cheetara asked.

"Who knows." Nev said. "Maybe she was feeling romantic. Or more likely she was between lovers and was lonely. I do know that she was furious at finding out Roj had sold the house. She came in here, seething. She demanded to see him. I tried to buy my cub some time. It was early afternoon and he and my niece had closed the shop early so they could be alone together. For the record, I tried to be civil to Shenna. But she wouldn't have it. She kept on calling me "slave" and said that Talam had made me too uppity. Finally she spat in my face and told me to do as I was told."

Nev took a big puff of her hooka. She scowled at the memory.

"So I decided to let her have her way, and told her were Roj was. And she walked right on them in the middle of it." Nev said, she sighed and shook her head.

"I didn't expect that damn shrew to flip like she did." Nev said. "Scream at the top of her lungs, fine. I knew that was coming. But she went crazy. She grabbed a knife from the table where I was cutting stuff for lunch, and tried to stab my niece. Roj grabbed hold of Shenna's arm and took the knife from her. You know I think that was the only time I've ever seen my gentle cub strike anyone. Shenna came at Nagita again, this time with her bare claws. Roj bared his and they fought like two cats.. like the way only Thunderans can. It was hard to watch. It frightened my poor niece, and I felt bad about that. I did. But I did not feel bad when Roj grabbed that haughty Shenna by the tail and scruff of the neck and threw her out the door.

"She yelled all sorts of obscenities at him. She called my niece a trollop. Roj slapped her hard and said that my niece was more a wife than she had ever been. That got to her. She was livid. She screamed horrible things at my cub. Roj yelled them right back at her before slamming the door in her face. She swore she would make him pay for her humiliation. A few weeks after she left to go back to Thundera, we got a letter from my former master, demanding an explanation. It was one thing to have a concubine, he said, but to marry one of the lesser races? My former master said Roj was shaming the family and called his marriage to Nagita a bad joke. Roj wrote back saying they could think what they wanted, he didn't care. That was when Shenna went to the papers and told them her lies."

* * *

><p>"That's it." Nev said. She stood up and stretched. She went back to a cubicle and leaned over Tygra.<p>

"How's he looking?" Lion-o asked.

"Better. I think he has more color. I'm going to get started on that broth." Nev returned to the cauldron.

Lion-o nodded. He looked at Cheetara.

"Thanks..for staying up with me." Lion-o said. The words fumbled in his mouth.

"It's been my greatest honor to serve the crown."

Lion-o nodded, but inside he felt disappointment bloom.

"Of course." He looked down at the table.

There was a moment's pause.

"But that's not why I'm here." she confessed.

Lion-o looked up and caught her eyes. They were as if they were flooded with warm

candlelight. There was a softness in her face that touched his heart as it had not

before. He leaned in, and he could feel her breath on his face.

* * *

><p>Tygra's eyes opened.<p>

It took Tygra a moment to figure out he was no longer in his nightmare. He blinked.

He didn't know where he was. He was surrounded in darkness and the whole place had an earthy smell. He smelled the strong scent of hay. Tygra didn't like it. He saw two fuzzy figures by a bright light and they were leaning in towards each other. Tygra shut his eyes tightly, then reopened them. He did this three times, feeling his eyes flush with tears until he could finally focus.

And then what he saw drove all other thoughts from his mind.

Lion-o and Cheetara were kissing. It was a hesitant, fragile first kiss. But there could be no mistake.

Tygra closed his eyes from the sight. It was as if the sword of omens passed through him for real.

To be continued...

Next chapter: The Black Pyramid

Note: At the moment this story was conceived, Thundercats 2011 was playing episode 11. I had to make some creative decisions about unanswered questions. I had to decide early on about Lion-o's mother, Tygra's parents and who was going to end up with who. I don't know if my guesses will prove correct, or far off in left field, but I cannot rework canon into my story if I am proven wrong.

Have a great holiday!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: The Black Pyramid

Note: As said earlier in the last chapter, I had to make some decisions early as to who landed up with who, and who is still alive. Obviously the story is going to differentiate from the canon on some things, but that is what fan fiction is for.

Rated R for sexual content and violence. Much of this is from Grune's point of view, so you've been warned.

* * *

><p>The plunder of the cat kingdom arrived in a massive convoy to the Black Pyramid. It was a cargo of gold, jewels, scrolls, wheat and above all: slaves. A section of the lizard army served as its escort, under the command of one of Slithe's lieutenants. That lieutenant did a remarkable job, Mumm-Ra noted. He brought the cats in chains, with minimal casualties. Once at the Black Pyramid, he set them to work immediately.<p>

Mumm-Ra looked out over the foundations that surrounded his starship. A great city was being built, along with mighty walls to serve as its defense. Behind him stood the lizard lieutenant who captured the Everliving's interest, waiting further instructions. He was unlike many of the lizards under Slithe's control. Those former slaves were a degenerated lot. Ignited in tribal warfare and barely above using clubs before the Everliving sought to reestablish control over them. They wore little on their hunched bodies as they scurried about following his orders. Weapons or not- most lizards were laughable compared to their far more useful and evolved ancestors.

But the lizard in his presence now, reminded Mumm-Ra that there had once been a far better time. And it would come again. The lieutenant in question was neat, and wore a clean pilot's uniform. He stood upright, with his hands behind him. His stance was not unlike how Captain Tygus used to stand when awaiting orders.

"What is your name, lieutenant?" Mumm-Ra asked.

"Lt. Talvin, my Lord, special forces unit 11A."

"I understand there were few casualties of our living cargo."

"There were, my Lord. A few had to be disposed of for attempting to escape, but I tried to keep the losses to a minimum."

"How did you dispose of them?"

"I felt being stranded in the desert environment would serve as both punishment and further deterrent to the others, sir."

The desert was cruel, and abandonment in it was even crueler. Mumm-Ra was beginning to like this lizard.

"You brought me a great work force."

"The gate around the city should be able to be brought online soon, my Lord. I left the set up of the power grid to our lizard forces, as cats seemed to be inept with technology."

Mumm-Ra chuckled at the irony of this.

"Indeed they are."

"I felt using them for manual labor would be more an efficient use of them. I hope I did not overstep myself in making this decision, my Lord."

"You did not. And your results were favorable. What tribe did you come from?"

"Before the Reformation I came from the Northern tribe of the Shimmering Waters, my Lord. But as you know, the Reformation made such things null and void."

"And provided a place for military professionals such as yourself to flourish." Mumm-Ra said. However, this was a test, one Mumm-Ra found the most effective. The weak loved hearing their superiors flatter them.

"My only concern is how to be of use to you, my lord." Talvin replied.

This was a much better response than Slithe or Grune had given, Mumm-Ra decided. The Everliving decided to provide even more temptation.

"I will speak to General Slithe about promoting you. Your actions have merited recognition of Captain."

"Thank you, my Lord." Talvin gave a quick bow of the head.

"I have given permission to my generals to collect some of the spoils as their own personal property. I now give you permission to obtain a personal servant from our new work force. You may not find the cats to be of you're liking, but I am sure they will provide good service none the less."

"My lord, I am a soldier, first and foremost. Therefore, I have little need luxuries. I keep simple enough quarters to have no need of a slave, though your generous offer is appreciated. Besides..."

Here Captain's voice trailed off.

"Continue," Mumm-Ra commanded.

"It is my opinion that relying on slaves too much can make one lose his edge... "

"Soft." Mumm-Ra responded.

'"I did not say that, my Lord."

"You did not have to, Captain. Though I do find it interesting you superiors did not share your view. General Slithe and General Grune both requested a significant number of slaves for their personal quarters."

"Yes. I processed their requests, my lord. As much as I could."

"As much as you could?"

"General Grune wanted to personally select his own servants. So I formed a group for him to choose from."

"Of young females, no doubt."

"I did not say that, my Lord,"

"Again, you did not have to."

A black Desert Runner began its approach to the city. It pulled up in front of the

Black pyramid and Grune dismounted. Mumm-Ra had seen it necessary to provide decent transportation to his generals, and some select soldiers. Still General Grune was supposed to have brought a substantial cargo of Thundrillium with him. No cargo ship appeared behind the Thunderan traitor. Mumm-Ra also recalled the images he had seen of Grune's battle in the Clouds Peak Mine.

Such incompetence had to be punished, Mumm-Ra decided.

"General Grune's request is denied." Mumm-Ra instructed.

"Yes, my Lord."

"He has much more important things to do than chase slave girls."

"My Lord."

"You are excused, Captain Talvin."

"Thank you, my Lord."

The lizard gave a slight bow then left. Yes he was much like Tygrus, Mum-Ra decided. He was pleased. Mumm-Ra did not need to use the seduction of power to be rewarded with Captain Talvin's loyalty. The lizard gave his loyalty because it was the order of things, and asked nothing in return.

Captain Tygus had also done this.

Whatever happened to Tygus Mumm-Ra had never bothered to find out. He suspected that the loyal captain was either killed in the crash landing, or executed by the Brotherhood.

The Brotherhood.

The very memory made the Everliving seethe. Formed by the turn coat Leo and his guttersnipe Panthera, they were quickly joined by Rezard and Shen. The Brotherhood bought the eternal to his knees. After the crash on third earth, the Brotherhood flourished. Its ranks were open far and wide with animals from every species, and even some inhabitants on Third Earth. The founding members died, and became dust. Younger members replaced them. But as the generations passed, the number of cats in the brotherhood became less and less.

Mumm-Ra smiled at this. He knew how to control his ex-pets. He knew what promises they liked to hear. And the one that worked best was the one he had used before: the promise of power, the promise of dominance.

Across the desert Mumm-Ra called to them, for though imprisoned he was not without awareness. For unlike his mortal subjects, the Everliving did not need sleep. He did not ever sleep. And what he could not do physically, he did by weaving lies and promises into their slumbering minds.

With whispers, Mumm-Ra had persuaded the few remaining cats to leave the Brotherhood. They rose to dominate the other species, and the Great War began. The Brotherhood was driven underground, and became increasingly more secretive. To find them and their center of operations was impossible. Mumm-Ra suspected they had taken some of his 'misplaced' technology with them. That small loss troubled him little, for the cats were back where they belonged- in their chains.

If Leo was alive, he would weep. Mumm-Ra thought.

The very idea made Mumm-Ra's husk fill with joy.

* * *

><p>Grune maneuvered the halls of the Black Pyramid with ease. He felt anticipation rising within him as he strode to his quarters. But he was puzzled. His brain was thinking of the enticement that awaited him, of those naked female bodies. And yet there was no physical reaction. No quickening of the pulse, no movement in the loins, nothing. He frowned.<p>

"The trip must have worn me out." He thought. "Well, I can have fun tomorrow. At least I can pick them out."

He thought of his quarters full of Thunderan slave girls, and he smiled. He wasn't king yet, but at least he could live like one. Like a king should live.

He thought about the female courtiers of the Thunderan palace. They were always demurely attired, and none of them was the king's harlot. Claudius himself was without any female company for many years. He eternally held the torch, pining after someone, dead and gone.

Grune snorted in contempt.

"Claudius was as much of an old man as Jaga was."

Grune had told Lieutenant Talvin to bring the most attractive female thunderans to his quarters. Like Slithe, Grune had been given the permission to have twenty thunderans as his personal attendants. Slithe had picked as Grune expected him to- with his fat lizard stomach. In addition to maids and butlers, the royal cooking staff had been Silthe's main procurement. Even the king's winemaker now belonged to the reptile general.

"Just like a stupid lizard to think with his stomach." Grune muttered to himself.

But not me, Grune thought.

No. He knew exactly what he wanted, what he had always wanted.

_To be king._

And here he was, close and yet so far away from it. He was at a loss of how to over power Mumm-Ra. It seemed impossible. He shook his head. But for now Grune could enjoy himself, and the spoils of conquest. He pushed in the security code at the panel to his quarters. Maybe if there was one he especially liked, he could house her in the separate room next to his bedroom.

One with dark hair, he thought. Yes, long dark hair.

The number pad buzzed and whistled at him. The massive doors slid open, revealing his quarters: well furnished and empty.

Grune roared in rage. He stormed over to the central living room's wallcom and pounded his fist into the call button.

"General Slithe!" he fumed.

There was the sound of beeps and whirring, and Slithe's voice hissed over the intercom.

"What is it, General Grune?"

"You need to draw and quarter that idiot lieutenant of yours!" Grune yelled.

It took Slithe a moment to reply.

"I assume you are speaking of Captain Talvin, yesss?"

"Captain! What a joke! If he were under my command, I'd have him hung for gross negligence of duty!"

"I was informed of his promotion when I arrived." Slithe said, he sounded slightly annoyed. For a moment Grune thought Slithe might be aggravated with the lizard they spoke of. But his next words proved otherwise.

"I must say I find his work, exemplary. And if he has captured Mumm-Ra's attention, then I will be sure to use him where he is more useful, yesss."

A nervous voice sounded in the background from Slithe's end.

"Master Slithe, the first course is ready."

Slithe grunted.

Grune frowned. Slithe was already enjoying the services of his reward, and yet here he was in an empty room, frustrated.

"My quarters were empty when I got here." Grune seethed. "That incompetent fool was to have-"

"It is my understanding Grune that Captain Talvin needed to speak to you about the privileges Mumm-Ra bestowed on you."

Grune stopped mid-sentence. This did not sound good.

"Contact him about your petty complaints." Slithe said, and then burped. "I don't have time to bother with you."

Without a word, the call was dropped.

Livid, Grune smashed the wall com to pieces in a blind rage. He stormed out of his quarters and down the central control of the pyramid.

Central control was always buzzing with noise. There were lizards there, pouring over maps, looking for both the power stones and Lion-o's party. Weapon experts were there arguing over which upgrade to initiate first, and to whom. The specialists were also there; Slithe's elite squadron of warriors, hand picked from the rabble. They did not bother to hide their contempt for him. One of them turned their back on him as he passed an open insult. Ignoring it, Grune pushed his way through the busy area, to a door closed tight. He looked on the digital plate, and it now read: Captain Talvin.

Not bothering to use the call button, Grune slammed his fist on the door.

"Open up!" he bellowed.

"General Grune, right away sir." The voice of the new Captain rang on the small intercom. Grune hated the sound of his voice.

The doors opened and shut behind the former general as he entered. There was that upstart lizard, standing behind his desk.

"You incompetent fool!" Grune said, smashing his paws on the stone desk. "Where are they? My quarters were empty!"

"General Grune," the voice replied. "I take it you are speaking of the boon Mumm-Ra allowed to you have."

"Yes you tail kisser! Where are they! I told you I wanted to come home to find women there, and there's not one!"

"Sir," the captain cleared his throat. "I understand your frustration in this matter, and of you desiring female companionship. But I regret to inform you, the offer has been withdrawn."

"What!"

"The offer has been withdrawn, sir."

"By who!" Grune roared, his fur standing on end.

"By the only one who as authority to do so, sir. By Mumm-Ra."

Grune hesitated, but only for a moment. He thought he saw the corner of the captain's mouth rise in a self satisfied smirk.

"I'm gonna rip your spine out!" Grune said, as he began to come around the desk. Captain Talvin strategically backed up, as Grune knew he would. No lizard could match him when it came to brute force. He was going to have release tonight, one way or another. If he could not have it with pleasure, then he would have it with satisfaction of killing this upstart.

Grune, come to me at once.

It was Mumm-Ra. His thoughts felt like a knife in Grune's brain. The Thunderan bent forward, clutching his skull in agony. The Everliving was upset at him, and Grune felt it.

"General Grune, are you-"

"Shut up!" Grune ordered. The pain was excruciating. He felt for a moment like he could not breathe. Time seemed to slow, and the lizard looked at him stupidly. Then as sudden as the agony began it ended. Grune steadied himself, and tried to calm his panting down. He felt his strength returning. Without a word, he turned about and answered the summons. The door to the Captain's office slid shut behind him. He knew the lizards were looking at him as he crossed the common area. Grune did not care. To him they were all the same, to be used and then gotten rid of at the first opportunity.

* * *

><p>The stench of the Everliving's throne room was something Grune never got used to. The smell of decay assaulted his nostrils every time he had to enter the place. If watching Jaga squeal hadn't been so entertaining, he would have been physically sick from the odor. But watching the old cat scream was interesting enough for him to push his nausea aside.<p>

The air of this place felt significantly different than the air outside the door. It was thicker, denser and always cold. Grune could see his breath in clouds before him. He strained his eyes in the darkness, and saw the bent over form at his scrying pool. The distorted image of Tygra floated in the waters, and for a moment Grune wondered what the undead might want with his former pupil.

"You wished to see me, my-" Grune began. He never got to the word 'Lord' for suddenly the dead figure pivoted to face him. The hollow eyes glowed and lightening flew from its fingertips, pouring into Grune's body. The general screamed in agony, losing his footing and falling to the floor. He thought he had felt pain before when Mumm-Ra touched his mind. But that was nothing compared to the volts that were conducted through his organs and bones. Grune gasped for air, when the attack stopped. Every breath in his lungs was agony.

"You fool!" Mumm-Ra hissed. His voice was as cold as the tomb he stood in. "You had the Sword of Omens within your grasp! And what did you do?"

Again dead thing released another bolt of lightening. Grune screamed again. He had heard Jaga scream like this but he never thought he could offer up such a pitch.

The thing stopped, and asked again.

"And what did you do, General Grune? Speak!"

"I...I" Grune stuttered like a malformed cub. Every word was agony, and the general shook violently. "I...returned here, with the thundrillim like you ordered."

"I ordered you to hollow out the mine and bring me enough thundrillim to allow the

Black Pyramid to be fully operational. But instead, I have been told you have returned with a pittance! And as for what you did, why General Grune! I am told that you...ran away!"

"I did not!" Grune lied.

Again another lightening storm hit him, and he felt as if his organs would burst. He screamed again, higher this time. He soiled himself, and felt tears running from his eyes. Even Jaga had not had to bear up under such torture.

"You're incompetence is only matched by your stupidity in thinking I would not find out. You should have fought for the sword, died for it if need be- in serving your master. For you owe your existence, your soul to me. And you will do as I command."

Then the lightening stopped.

"Fortunately, there is continued use for you." Mumm-Ra said. "You will depart back to Clouds Peak mines in the morning. You are to take the equipment in your convoy and you are to dig out the mine."

"That could take years!" Grune gasped.

"For your sake, see it does not. Now leave."

Grune made to rise, but he found his quaking legs would not support his heavy bulk. So rather than exiting as he entered, the once proud general crawled out of the throne room. As he got to the door it slid opened and he saw a pair of reptile feet. Grune looked up. Slithe looked down at him in open surprise for a moment. Then a smile danced across his lips. Grune felt himself shake with rage and humiliation. He turned his gaze away. He grabbed hold of the door frame and pulled himself to his feet.

General Slithe looked at the shaken general and the soiled armor. He clicked his tongue in a knowing fashion. Grune promised himself he would rip that reptilian, Disipid speaking tongue out of his mouth some day. He retreated from the throne room, hearing the door shut tightly behind him, and leaning on the wall for support as he descended the stairs, praying not to fall.

* * *

><p>The journey back to his quarters was the longest walk he had known since coming to the Black Pyramid. He had to lean against the wall several times, and catch his breath. But once he was safe behind his own closed door, out rage filled him. He smashed his sofa to pieces. He stripped off his soiled armor and left it lying on the floor of his living compartment. He went to the bath, and cursing cleaned himself. Grune took then the longest bath he had ever taken, soaking until he was no longer shaking.<p>

He dried off and got dressed in a black robe. It was silk finer than he had ever seen in the Thundera palace. Even Claudius never wore anything so fine. Grune smiled at this small compensation. He sniffed and frowned at the stink from the living room. He rang the servant's bell. He was denied his boon, yes. But he knew there were now slaves attending to the black pyramid's general needs.

A frightened Thudneran girl with a thin face and eyes that had seen too little sleep came to him. He guessed her age was sixteen, in that awkward state between cub and woman.

"Take my armor and have it cleaned. I need it back by morning's light. And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll have you gutted...in front of your parents." Grune growled.

"No" the girl said, biting her quivering lip. "I'll...I'll do as you ask." Shaking, she picked up his armor, and his right shoulder plate fell on the floor.

"Watch what you're doing you numb skull!" Grune yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl squeaked, then dropping more pieces.

Grune watched her shake as she picked them up. His armor made a clattering sound in her arms. Grune felt some satisfaction in her terror, as the tears began to cascade down her face. She bowed several times and practically fled from his quarters. When she left he found some wine, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Grune dreamed of Thundera. He was sitting on the central throne, and he was flanked by two other cats. To his right was a queen, his queen. He did not know her name. But it was unimportant. What mattered was that she was pleasing to the eye, and his. To Grune's left was Tygra sitting at ease in his throne. A female cat sat at his feet, fawning over him. The sight made Grune feel almost paternal pride.<p>

Grune left the throne room and began walking to his private chambers. He noticed many scantily clad courtiers as he passed. Every luxury was present in the palace, every desire satisfied. In the central courtyard, warriors were engaged in open contest for a cheering crowd. He saw Panthro besting another cat. The masses went wild with his finishing blow, and he saluted him. Warrior to Warrior. General to King.

_King. I'm King._ Grune thought. _Finally, things are as they should be._

Grune went to his private chambers. Rather than the stately blue with white marble of Claudius' day, they were draped in scarlet. A large oil painting dominated the main wall. It was a portrait of himself, holding the Sword of Omens, victorious in some nameless battle. The carnage of battle blended in with the red from the walls and chairs. The entire place boasted of his prowess in battle and other more intimate matters.

There was a figure in front of the massive painting. He had not noticed her before. A feeling of vague familiarity came over him. Grune approached. She was female. Again he was pleased, for a female here in his private chambers had but one purpose. His loins stirred with anticipation.

As he came closer he saw this was no Thunderan. She was a naja.

_It's her!_ He thought. _It has to be!_

The blue of her skin was the same youthful vibrancy he had seen ten years ago. Her long hair cascaded to the floor, like a waterfall. She was wearing a kimono bright gold, with the back of her neck was exposed, vulnerable and soft. She turned to him.

Upon the front of her lapel was the insignia of the Thunderan throne. The meaning of this was clear to him. She was the royal concubine, his royal concubine.

"Hello, _Your Majesty_."

These two last words inflamed his lust. He shuddered as he felt their effect immediately. Mad with desire, he did not care if she belonged to someone else, she had to be his! Right here! Right now!

Without a word he threw her down on the bed. He tore at the golden kimono, his paws shaking with excitement. Upon the unveiling of her breasts, he clamped his mouth down upon her right one. He sucked hard. She was as soft and warm as she had been those years ago. Her smell was the same. He would leave teeth marks on her this time, and he was glad of it. It only fanned his arousal. It would be his personal mark on her. He flung open his royal robes and-

All desire fled from him as he beheld his own flesh, rotting before his very eyes. He heard the naja scream in horror and pain. And the entire dream came crashing down upon him as he sat upright in bed, sweating in raw panic.

It took Grune a moment to realize where he was and that he was alone. The dream was so vivid he expected to have the naja beside him in the bed. But there was no royal concubine, and no Thundera when he awoke. All that was gone, back to the oblivion from which it came.

Thankfully the disintegrating disease was also gone. He breathed a sigh of relief, glad it was only a dream and that no one was here to witness his weakness.

"Lights! He barked. The lights automatically flickered on. He rubbed his face with his heavy paws. He got out of bed and thew the robe over his naked body. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the remainders of the dream. Perhaps a drink would help. Yes, that would do the trick.

He rose and walked out into the hall way. He stopped short, looking at the small room that faced his. It was a simply furnished room. He had no need for it now, and honestly had been too busy to think about it. But now in the middle of the night, the image of her came before him again. This might have been a good place to keep her, he thought. Yes, it would have been a good place for her, or any other female companion. It close to his bedroom, giving him easy access. But most importantly, the door was locked from a keypad on the outside. Anyone in there, Thunderan or Naja would not be able to leave the windowless room except through him.

Grune smiled. He liked that idea.

Grune hadn't thought about her in years. Why would he think of her now?

She was the first to call him "_Your Majesty."_ He remembered how those honeyed words inflamed him, aroused him, and persuaded him to show mercy. He hardly ever showed mercy to anyone. _It was for the weak, and lead to nothing by trouble_. Grune respected strength and power, and lived by these two principals. For her, for her words, he had made the one exception.

He thought back to that time. It was over ten year ago. He was a different cat then, though many of his dreams were the same. If he had his way, he would have brought her back to Thundera. He would have found somewhere to keep her. After all he expected to be given command of Thundera's army. That meant power, and a far larger salary. He could afforded a house in the noble district to put her in.

But paused back then, as he looked down in her face. How would he explain bringing a naja concubine with him, when he had been sent to shut up the whole affair? Claudius would not have been pleased. And that might threaten any chances he had of promotion. So Grune left her there in Talam. He promised himself he would collect her later when he was king.

When his coup was successful.

For there was a reason he coveted the position over Thundera's armies. There was no better position to with which to stage a coup from and annihilate all opposition. With the entire army behind him, it would have been quick work. They would have stormed the palace and slaughtered the royal family, with the exception of Tygra perhaps. His former pupil was guiltless of Claudius' interfering, and strong, unlike Lion-o. Tygra should at least be given a chance.

Grune would set himself upon the throne of Thundera, for the strong should lead. It was the natural order of things. The obsession with bloodline had made the cats weak. He knew this to be truth. He would set the kingdom on the righteous path.

But Claudius did interfere again. Some how, some way, he had gotten wind of what Grune was planning. Grune was sure of this. Knew this in his bones. What other reason was there to deny him his earned position, and set him upon an impossible task. He knew Claudius hoped he would die in the wilderness. The coward did not even have the courage to challenge him openly, as a warrior should!

Frustrated, Grune shook his head hard. He went to wash closet. He splashed some water on his face, then looked at a mirror mounted on the wall. He did not see the face of a king. No, instead, this was the face of a fool, running in circles.

He roared and smashed the mirror to pieces.

As glass cut his clinched fist, he smiled at the pain. Pain was good, it told him that he was awake and this was real. That Claudius and Thundera were dust, and he still lived. That was real. It made him feel a little better. He had the last laugh. And now with Mumm-Ra's steady rise to absorb all kingdoms of Third Earth, Grune found stability. He could turn his mind to more intimate things.

Though he was too tired now for rutting, he found himself loney for female company. He was surprised at this. He wanted..._her. _Not because of her beauty, but because she spoke those two words he wanted to hear. She made him believe that those dreams, his dreams, could come to pass.

_"Your Majesty._"

But where to find her after ten years? Talam was on the other side of the world. He did not want to risk Mumm-Ra's wrath a second time by leaving for the neutral town. He tried to think about what his plans were that lifetime ago, before Claudius ruined them. He had told himself back then to do something when he got back to Thundera after Talam. But Grune's own rage made it difficult to concentrate. It had something to do with buying something...buying her. He assumed Roj would not want her afterward, and so would have-

Put her up for auction.

But how to find the auction of a naja pleasure slave from over ten years ago? Grune felt like tearing his quarters apart in frustration. If Thundera were still standing, all he had to do have some pencil pusher look in the House of Records. And then Grune thought of that tail kissing lieutenant that had been in charge of bringing the booty to the Black Pyramid. He was they type who followed every command to the letter. And General Slithe had instructed him to take everything from Thundera- Everything. That would include the records as well.

So where would the records go? Grune struggled to think. Then the answer came to him.

He dressed in his civilian clothes and left his apartments immediately.

* * *

><p>Mumm-Ra's archives housed records belonging to his worlds of conquest. Every civilization conquered, their history was housed here. Knowledge was not to be wasted. There were rumors that the archives were somehow larger on the inside, than on the outside. For the archives appeared to be located in a large room in the bowels of the Black Pyramid. But upon entering the doors, Grune saw what looked like miles upon miles of shelves. It stretched on into the horizon until it dropped out of sight.<p>

Wraiths, part of the Everliving's consciousness over looked the managed the archives. they floated about, their grotesqueness only accentuated by their transparency. Grune was almost glad to see the cowardly records clerk from Thundrea. He was surrendered along with all of Thundera's records to Mumm-Ra's archives, to work. Grune grabbed the yellow house cat by the arm, and he had to watch himself that he didn't dislocate the weakling's shoulder.

"You." Grune said. "You used to work in Thundera's house of records, didn't you?"

The sniveling cat pushed back his glasses. "Well, yes commander Grune-"

"General Grune!" Grune snapped. "Now you listen to me. I need for you to find something for me, and I better have it in an hour, or you'll end up like these ghosts here!"

"Wha- what is it, sir?"

"I need for you to find the sale of one naja pleasure slave from about ten years ago."

"All right," the clerk said."Do you know where the sale took place?"

"No."

"Okay, uhm who was she sold too?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be asking, would I!"

"Well you haven't given me much to go on!" the clerk argued, lifting the hair on his back. "Do you have a name you can give me?"

Grune paused. He had to think. _What was her name again?_ Finally after a full minute he spoke.

"Nagita."

"Well at least that's something." the clerk frowned.

"In an hour, I'll be back in an hour. You better have the answer then!"

Grune left in a huff. He would not stay in that place any longer than he had to.

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Grune fumed at the clerk.<p>

"Look I looked in all tax records in a range of five years around the date for you gave me. And I did not find one hint of this Nagita, nor of any other naja."

"Tax records?"

"Two percent of all sales, private and public had to be given to the crown for tax purposes. And no one kept their records better than the royal treasury, so I looked there. And I did not find this Nagita you speak of, or of any like her. So I can tell you there was no sale. Not on Thunderan soil at any rate."

"You probably over looked something. Where's the royal treasurer? I'll ask him!"

At this the sniveling clerk's hair rose on end. He shuddered to contain his fury.

"The royal treasurer- Lady Mau was killed in the taking of Thundeara! So if you wish to find this..this serpent whore of yours.. then you are plain out of luck!"

Without a word Grune back handed him, sending the clerk falling to the floor. He stormed out slamming the door behind him.

The clerk spat out a tooth, and sat up. He heard the door open again, and he was afraid to look, terrified he might turn to see Grune lifting a heavy mace to crush him. But the sound of his walk, was heavier and there was the low swish of thick tail Slowly the clerk turned to see the countenance of General Slithe.

"What was he looking for?" Slithe demanded.

The clerk was mute with horror. His mouth was dry and he could not speak.

"Talk, slave! Or I'll have you're tongue ripped out!"

"He was looking...for the sale of a naja female. There did not appear to be one listed."

Slithe put one long finger on his temple for a moment.

"Inform me if he comes here again. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes..Master Slithe." these last words came as a struggle. But to Slithe that only made them that much sweeter. He patted the clerk on the head, like a cub, and smiled at the barely contained rage this nameless cat showed. Slithe relished it. He left the archives and met his informant on the stairs.

"Captain Talvin." Slithe said in Disipid. "You did well in alerting me to Grune's unusual activity. Send someone we can trust to keep an eye on him. I hear he is to depart for Cloud Peak mines. Keep me informed."

"Yes general." the lizard replied and left.

Slithe's eyes narrowed. A cat had no business being a general in Mumm-Ra's army. NONE.

He had not begun the Reformation of the lizard tribes to share power with this_ barbarian._ He joined with Mumm-Ra on the promise that his people would rise to their rightful glory, and have the cats under heel. Now he was having to playing politics with one? It infuriated him.

But Mumm-Ra seemed to think this traitor was of some use. But if the Everliving could be persuaded that that usefulness had been out lived, then Slithe could be rid of the blight. In fact he just might get the chance to show Grune why his own people called him "Voltok ". It was a beautiful word, and Slithe loved hearing his title screaming from dying lungs. He liked it so much that he decided he would carve it into Grune's skull, and keep it as a decoration.

"Voltok "

In common tongue it meant "_**The Butcher."**_

* * *

><p>The Thundearn girl looked at the floor as Grune dressed himself. She had brought his armor back, and looked almost new. Her paws were raw, and on some fingers bloody. Without a thought he suited up before her. It felt good be back in his armor again. He felt like a warrior, and he liked at how it shined. He was surprised his masculinity did not rise. He blamed it on fatigue from a long night. He could rest at his camp outside Clouds Peak mine.<p>

_The sun should be up_, Grune thought.

He picked up his power mace and made to leave. He paused by the door. He reached out and grabbed the girl by the forearm, dragging her behind him. She made little pleading sounds he ignored, as he always did. He ignored her tears as well. He was good at ignoring female tears.

He dragged her to a cargo ship, where a new batch of lizard recruits were gathering. He threw her in the back and shut the door behind her. She was way to skinny for his tastes now. But with a few weeks of good eating, she'd fill out. She was not his first choice, but it seemed he rarely got his first choice now a days.

He mounted his Desert Runner. He was glad for the solitude. He could think, and he would not have to listen to any female whimpering.

A memory stirred.

_She _had whimpered too. He had forgotten this. He shrugged. A momentary weakness all females did when taken.

_All females cry._ He thought. _It means nothing._

What had meaning was what she had called him_: Your Majesty._ He recalled the curve of breasts and the darker blue of her nipples. They were like apples from the tum-tym tree, but she had been far far sweeter.

He smiled. Again he was surprised there was no physical reaction to the memory. And again he blamed fatigue.

But her master's actions puzzled him. _Why didn't Roj sell her?_ It made no sense to Grune. He thought he remembered the traitor saying something about the naja being his wife. Grune at the time thought it a joke, now he wondered.

_Some how, some way I will be king._ Grune thought. _She will call me "Your Majesty" like she did before._

He gunned the Desert Runner to life, and tore into the desert.

_She will be mine again._

* * *

><p>Slithe and Captian Talvin watched Grune and his convoy leave.<p>

"You placed our spy in his personal guard, yesss?" Slithe asked.

Captian Talvin gave a short nod.

"Good! Good!" the lizard general smiled. "I'm beginning to see why Mumm-Ra promoted you. I will not have a cat trying to upstage me. The sooner we can show our lord the cat's uselessness, the better."

"Yes, General."

* * *

><p>The newly appointed Captain Talvin sat in his quarters. He breathed in deep and cleared his mind. His quarters were small but they were clean. Clean not in the usual sense, however.A fellow lizard had taught him how to look for bugs and hidden microphones in his belongings. If it was bugged, Kai could find it. Talvin learned well, and could rest assured that General Slithe was not listening in.<p>

"All seeing, all hearing all knowing, General Slithe." the captian said, his voice full of venom.

From the hiding place, he brought out the small communicator. It was encrypted three times over, and the codes were changed after each use. He punched in the sequence, and the hologram of a female dingo appeared. Her eyes were hard and no nonsense.

"Commander Carm." Talvin said, bowing his head. "I have discovered that General Grune is being dispatched to finish his assignment at Clouds Peak Mines. General Slithe has had a spy accompany him , and I am to keep Slithe informed."

"Good work, Brother Talvin." the dingo responded. "Any progress with Mumm-Ra."

Talvin smiled.

"I have been promoted to Captian, for my work on the slave convoy."

"Excellent." the dog nodded. "We picked up the stragglers you left behind. Well done. Have we heard any news on the whereabouts of our target?"

Talvin shook his head.

"An operative in Talam says he may have found him. We have sent both Brother Kai and Brother Roj to investigate."

"I hope they find him. The army needs someone to lead it."

"Any other findings."

"General Grune was poking around the archives."

"Unusual?" the dingo asked.

"Very unusual. He's not the intellectual type."

"Do you know what he was looking for?"

"No. I could not get close enough with out risking my cover."

"You're cover must remain intact of course. If comprised we will not be able to assist you, and you jeopardize all The Brotherhood has worked for."

"Don't worry, Command Carm. I'll be just who they expect me to be. Nothing more. And please give my thanks to the operative who made my passport. It bore up under close inspection, Slithe's inspection of all things."

"He was checking you out then?"

"The Butcher checks everyone out."

"I'll pass it on to her. Nagita has always done fine work. As do you. Await further instructions and keep us posted."

"Understood Commander" Talvin saluted the hologram. "For the Brotherhood."

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all- sorry about not posting an update sooner. I just want to take a few seconds to let you know I am working on it and have not left the characters stuck in Talam. In addition to the holidays and work (2 jobs- one corp. retail) keeping me extremely busy, I have also been working on a little side story for you all as a present. I hoped to have it up for the holidays, but I don't know if it will be presentable. But I wanted to let you know it is coming, and I hope you will take my Christmas gift even though it will be late. :)

Until then - happy holidays and Thundercats, HO!


End file.
